The Timewalker at Magic High
by Ragner
Summary: Lost for over 30 years Mitsuya Tokihiko finally returns back to reality. But what does this future have in store for him?
1. Prologue: The End before the Beginning

Prologue What once was: Lost in time

At the start of the 21st century, magic became a phenomenon no longer existing in fiction and became a scientifically quantifiable resource. Due to the massive global chill that kicked in during 2030 food started to become scarce and small scale conflicts started to develop worldwide. Magic although used as a key component in an attempt to prevent worldwide starvation was not an omnipotent tool and tensions started to worsen relations between countries.

The tensions would last for another 15 years before war broke out in 2045. No country was able to remain neutral as border conflicts and battles over food and supplies erupted throughout the world. A year after the war started the International Magic Association was formed to prevent the furthered devastation of the world from the effects of nuclear weapons.

Another 15 years into the war with nuclear weapons still remaining a real threat it became the responsibility of magicians to police countries that were on the brink of using nuclear weapons. Whether from another country or their own, magicians were authorised to act and stop any country that was about to add nuclear weapons into an already volatile mix.

The story starts in the year 2060 where the Great Asian Alliance has occupied the Korean peninsula and is moving short range nuclear weapons into the peninsula in what could only be a repeat of the Cuban missile crisis a century ago.

In a barracks located on Okinawa, a group of men and a single woman were opening their weapon lockers and strapping on their combat amour in preparation for the mission they were about to embark on.

"Hey, so how much ammo are we actually going to bring? Seeing as Mitsuya-san here can just reload our guns for us."

"I already told you to load up as per normal, if we get split up and you run out don't come crying to me."

As the random pre-mission chatter continued, Mitsuya Tokihiko let out a small inward sigh as the teasing went on. In a small squad of 5 with him being the youngest, he was often the brunt of jokes and ribbing among his squadmates who were in their late 20s while he was the only one on the early side of the same age group.

"Five magazines should be enough, if we get into a firefight that would need any more than that we're already screwed." their team leader, Kazama Yasuo said as he filled his own load bearing vest with magazines.

"No grenades this time round Naofumi-san, it's outdoors and if we attract to much attention it'd be the end for us."

At the advice he was just given, Chiba Naofumi gave a curt nod and removed the two grenades he had placed in his breast pockets and placed them back into the weapon locker before closing the door and latching it

The five men having completed their loadout made their way swiftly to a small fishing vessel that would be used to smuggle the men in under the guise of returning from a fishing expedition. The frigate itself wasn't large in size or sophisticated on the outside and would not attract much attention from a cursory inspection; however below deck a small command outpost was built into the holding area where fish was usually collected which Isori Hisaya quickly ran over to and started setting up.

As the age of computers became more and more advanced, multiple methods of input became commonplace. With keyboards, touchscreens, smart assist and even holographic interfaces. Immediately customising the settings to her own preferences, Hisaya even linked multiple stations to her own and starting multi-tasking at mind boggling speeds, bobbing her head slowly to an imaginery song as her shoulder length hair swayed with every beat.

"Playing with your computers again? And you wonder why they call you a gamer girl." Satomi Keisuke said teasingly as he casually dropped his bag in the corner.

"Now now Kei-kun, there's a reason why you don't say things like that... Oooops there we go."

His back turned towards the action behind him as he lowered his bag, Tokihiko casually warned Keisuke about the possible repercussions behind his careless remark. Almost as if he predicted it, Tokihiko turned around and caught a mouse in midair literally inches away from Keisuke's face.

Although the mouse was suspended in midair with Keisuke staring cross eyed at it, it was not in contact with anything and was simply floating in front of Keisuke's face. The only logical explanation for its current floating state would be that magic was invoked. As for the invoker...

"See what I mean? Now you've gone and made her angry. This is why you leave Hisaya-chan to her business and don't bother her... Hey!"

Before he could finish his sentence, Tokihiko was forced to drop the current mouse he was holding and catch the next one now aimed at his own face.

"What was that for?!"

"I've told you so many times to let him take the hit and to stop protecting him!"

"What's wrong with protecting your best friend-ow! Tokihiko why didn't you stop that one?!"

As Hisaya's face broke into a smirk, Tokihiko nonchalantly looked the other way as the third mouse found its mark. In the darkness of the room Keisuke was completely unable to stop the flying black mice hurled at him and after rubbing his face quickly made himself scarce via the nearest bulkhead.

"Now if you had simply let the first one through I wouldn't have to throw so many."

Now with only the two of them in the command post, Tokihiko slowly picked up the three mice and walked over to give them back to Hisaya.

"Well, you could call it male camaraderie I suppose."

After making his comment Tokihiko took a seat opposite from Hisaya and removed his CAD from his arm and plugged it into the terminal.

"Maintenance? Or fine tuning?"

"Fine tuning, I rather not do maintenance in a moving vehicle."

Even though she could continue the conversation, Hisaya nodded and continued her own work as a silence settled between the two only broken by the soft hum of the ship's engines.

CAD fine tuning ususally took up a lot of concentration and the slightest distraction could have catastrophic results. As rows upon rows of alphabets and numbers scrolled down Tokihiko's screen, Hisaya snuck in a peek here and there but never said anything.

"It's alright to talk, I'm not doing anything major, just fiddling with the Activation Sequence of some of the smaller spells I might have to use."

Although she wanted to ask "this late?" the question never left her lips and she decided on having small talk instead.

"Tokihiko, has it been decided who's going to be cooking tonight?"

"I heard Yasuo-taichou wanted to give it a shot, something about trying to make a new kind of udon."

"He really likes cooking doesn't he?"

"Well everyone's gotta have their own hobby. Kudos to him for picking up something useful."

"Hey guys, Yasuo-san's done if you want to eat. Make it quick too, we'll be arriving in about an hour." Naofumi called from the bulkhead before walking off.

Tokihiko and Hisaya made their way down to the galley. Keisuke and Naofumi were happily slurping their udon on one side of the table while Yasuo calmly ate his on the other.

Hisaya and Tokihiko carefully ladling out their own share quickly joined the table as the 5 ate their meals quickly until a bell rang.

"We're arriving. Suit up and prepare to head out."

The march to the site itself was not long but Tokihiko could feel the tension as the group made their way to the outskirts of the launch site. The launch site itself was on an open plain with trees dotting the landscape here and there. On a hill a kilometer away from the actual site, the 4 men pulled out their binoculars and started to survey the area.

"4 guards around the barracks."

"Machine gun emplacements around the launchers, they look a decade old."

"The machine guns or the launchers?"

"Be serious Keisuke. 3 guards on each side per missile tent. So make that 18 guards in total."

"5 guards patrolling the fuel trucks. Could we use those as a diversion?"

"I'd rather not. We want to be in and out as quickly and quietly as possible I don't want to wake the whole area up." Naofumi replied.

"Isori, anything we're missing?" Yasuo said into his radio.

"Changing of the guard should occur in about thirty minutes. They rotate every four hours."

"That's our window. Let's go."

The group quickly double timed their way towards the site trying to make as little noise as possible. Aside from a quick scuff, the soft sound of footfalls was the only sound made.

After 10 minutes of quick jogging Tokihiko and the rest of the group arrived at the perimeter.

Whether by luck or by misfortune a patrol was coming around as the group hid inside a cluster of shrubbery in ambush.

The moment the guards passed by a pair of hands grabbed both of them and pulled them into the bush where two cracks were heard and silence enveloped the area once more.

"Changing of the guard, 15 minutes." Yasuo said softly as he checked his watch.

The group making their way to the missile tents, Naofumi accidentally stepped on a broken twig. The noise itself while not very loud attracted the attention of the nearby guards and footsteps from several directions made their way to them.

Before anyone could react, Tokihiko had tapped several keys on his CAD and pressed the activation key.

The group returning back to the bush after they had taken out the perimeter patrol guards 3 minutes ago, Naofumi flashed an apologetic look to the rest of the group.

"I will never get used to that I swear. How many more chances do we have?"

"Four. Five if I don't have to rewind more than five minutes each time."

Normally this conversation would sound out of place in any situation, but it had become a norm for the group. A group always chosen for the most dangerous missions with the least amount of intel. Formally known as "Special Ops Team 3" but informally known as the "mixed magic operational squad". One of several teams that only contained magicians and the only squad in the battalion that contained only magicians in a tactical unit.

The rewind that Tokihiko spoke of was none other than the rewinding of time. Or, to be more precise, the compilation of a person's memories and consciousness to be sent back to a select point in time. While rewinding time itself would be more feasible and contain less risk magic itself was not an omnipotent tool and to rewind reality itself would require considerable interference strength.

With that in mind the group made their way to the missile tents again Naofumi taking care to avoid the twig he had stepped on earlier.

"Alright we're in position. Naofumi-san if you will." Yasuo said tersely in the conveniently placed bush 20 meters away from the guard patrol.

Even at 20 meters, Naofumi simply lifted his rifle strap over his head and gave it to Keisuke for safe keeping before pulling out a small combat knife.

"Knocked out or out for good?"

"Knocked out would be best. We can't make a scene under any circumstances."

While Yasuo gave the instructions Naofumi was tapping out a sequence into the CAD on his arm. As the magic activated several moments later, Naofumi was out of the bush and on the patrol in an instant, a result of self applied Speed Magic.

Before the guards could react to Naofumi's sudden attack Naofumi had already swung the hilt of the knife into the first guards jaw. Without slowing down to check the results of his first attack, he had already slammed the temple of the second guard with his free hand balled into a tight fist.

Unfortunately for him, the third guard's reaction time was fast enough to catch his colleagues go down like flies and opened his mouth to sound the alarm.

Unfortunate for the guard that is.

Before a sound could even escape the guard's lips Naofumi had already begun to react and smothered the guard's mouth with a gloved hand before moving himself around. Clamping his hand tight to muffle the guard's soft screams Naofumi had a minor look of regret on his face as he buried the 5 inch knife into the back of the guard's neck before lowering him slowly.

The team making their way into the missile tent, Tokihiko stifled a laugh as the team made their way into the tent. Although no sound escaped it seemed that his team were also thinking along the same lines.

(Are you kidding me?! What's the point of having 3 guards stationed at each of the 6 entrances when all three tents are connected? And what's with the lack of guards inside?!)

"Looks like it's all clear for now. Don't let your guard down. Let's get to disabling the missiles."

"Hey... Isn't the Geiger counter a little low for being within meters of a nuclear warhead?"

For the rest of the team who had their Geiger counters in their pockets this sounded a little strange and the next several seconds involved everyone else pulling out their own Geiger counters in case Tokihiko's was faulty.

"Yeah, nothing but background radiation on mine as well. Could the shielding be very well done?"

"On a decade old junk? That thing should be seeping by now. Something's definitely up." Yasuo said as he started visually inspecting the missile.

"Kazama-taichou! This missile isn't nuclear, they're using chemical weapons!"

"What? Confirm it!"

"Yeah this one over here too! It's tabun!"

At this startling revelation, it suddenly dawned on them why the Great Asian Alliance's magicians were turning a blind eye.

Nuclear weapons were banned by the International Magic Association. But this ruling never extended to chemical or biological weapons. In the region of Korea where they were currently, it was said that more than half a century ago, an unstable government had gathered weapons of mass destruction. These missiles were likely part of that stockpile.

In order to avoid wasting time, Keisuke immediately started working by opening the first plate to get at the control panel on the closest missile.

Several seconds later an ominous beeping sound came from the panel Keisuke was working on as every person in the tent turned to stare at him.

"Ummm well so... Apparently there's some anti-tampering fail-safe programmed in."

"..."

Almost nonchalantly, Tokihiko tapped in a familiar sequence into his CAD.

The team now returned back before Keisuke opened the first missile started to consider other possible options to disable the missiles.

"Self destruct? How much damage would it cause if these missiles detonated here?" Tokihiko asked Yasuo.

"Too high. The nearest population center is 40km north. All we need is a wind change and we'd wipe a whole city out."

"If the missile's computer systems have anti-tampering systems maybe the missile itself doesn't? We could take out the warhead core and leave behind some really expensive duds."

"Sounds like a plan. Good idea Keisuke. Everyone move out."

Keisuke working on the first warhead while Tokihiko worked on the second, Yasuo started working on the third and all three carefully eased the payload out of the missile until Naofumi ran to Yasuo with a grim look on his face.

"Leader, you all need to see this."

The group following Naofumi to the far side of the third missile to by the looks of the table and boards with maps full of pins was an impromptu war room. The board with the map detailing friendly and enemy troop placements with enemy troop placements being more numerous. Upon closer examination the table was covered with poorly organised papers detailing troop deployments and future ventures that the Great Asian Alliance planned to undertake.

"All this intel... the JSDF are going to promote us if we bring all of this in!"

"Hey, anyone here read chinese?" Yasuo asked while picking up one of the troop deployment forms.

"Let me see that," Tokihiko replied as he took the offered sheet, "Let's see... Deployment of thirty thousand troops via destroyers Shenyang, Kaifeng and Dalian... two diesel submarines... landing craft... target... Tsushima island?!"

"We have to get this intel back asap. Start packing whatever you can!" Keisuke said loudly as he started to pick up papers and stare at the board trying to memorise as much as he could.

"No. We leave it all here. We never saw this and we were never here." Yasuo said, placing a firm hand on Keisuke's arm.

"Why not?! We could stop the invasion and counter practically everything they throw at us if we have all this!"

"No... Kazama-taichou is right..." Naofumi muttered.

"What is he right about?" Keisuke replied, a look of worry starting to cross his face as he started to put back the papers.

"What do you think will happen, if the Tsushima invasion fails. The missiles that they have here are duds and all that intel on the Tsushima invasion nearby. Do you really think they would be incapable of making that link?"

"No... You can't mean..."

"Right now the weapons they constantly find sabotaged whether nuclear or now chemical are being sabotaged by an unknown perpetrator. What do you think will happen to the country that is revealed to be responsible for all these incidents?" Tokihiko said with a grim look.

"The Great Asian Alliance will realise that it's us and increase hostilities towards us."

Being the one to answer Tokihiko's question Yasuo started to try and rearrange the papers on the table back to the position they originally were.

"Tsushima island has a population of 50,000. You have no right to make that decision. Not alone."

His voice starting to rise from carefully reined anger, Keisuke watched as Tokihiko bowed his head unable to meet his gaze.

"Does anyone? Even the whole committee of joint chiefs? We're not doing this because we can we're doing it because we have to. If we act on this now, we will face the full wrath of the Great Asian Alliance. Right now their forces are tied between multiple skirmishes with multiple countries. The moment we do something to tip the scale... We won't just face a loss of 50,000. A few ICBMs and the losses will skyrocket into the millions. This war's been on for too long Keisuke, too long. Billions have died. We cannot have another 7 digit figure added to that roster."

Before anyone could say anything else, the sound of shuffling feet outside put the entire group on high alert. Judging by the amount of footsteps it was at least half a section. Although not a word escaped the squad's lips the sentiment spread easily enough.

Time to go.

Quickly packing the cannisters of neurotoxin away, the squad quickly made their way out in the opposite direction of the footsteps towards the far doorway. As he was the one closest to the door Keisuke yanked the door handle and made his way out the door.

Without checking his corners.

His sense of danger going off the moment Keisuke opened the door, Tokihiko did not manage to yell out a warning and instead opted to drastically increase his speed. Building the activation sequence from scratch he input the values needed to cast Non-Systematic Magic Self Acceleration. Hurtling out the door and into Keisuke, Tokihiko barely managed to push him out of the hail of bullets that appeared the moment both of them shot out the door.

"Hisaya ready the ship we're coming in hot!" Yasuo yelled into his communicator as the squad flicked off the safeties and started firing back at the assailants.

In the chaos that ensued, Tokihiko tried to reach for his CAD to send the squad back in time until what he saw nearly made him freeze in horror: his CAD had been grazed by a bullet and was no longer functional.

"Tokihiko! Are we shifting?!"

"Negative! My CAD's shot!"

With his CAD inactive a large portion of his magic had been sealed off. Although he was capable of building his activation sequences from scratch, under duress he was limted to six processes. To make matters worse, there were several enemy magicians around limiting magic he could use due to giving away his position via psion fluctuations.

Every few seconds a suppressed shot would be heard as one of the group would take a shot at their pursuers. Nearly halfway to the boat however a cry of pain was heard not from the pursuers but from the squad. Blood oozing from the through and through wound in his chest, Keisuke collapsed as the squad turned around and rushed back.

Naofumi being the one who reached him first immediately lifted him in a fireman's lift and continued running back to the boat. The boat appearing in their vision as they shook off their pursuers and started sprinting, the group hit the deck out of breath but alive.

Most of them at least.

"Keisuke? Keisuke can you hear me?!" Tokihiko yelled, tapping Keisuke's face as Naofumi lowered him onto the deck.

Tokihiko's hands started to dart back and forth all over Keisuke's body desperately checking for vital signs. No air movement in airways, no chest movement, pulse not present.

"I'll start CPR!"

Desperation in his voice and actions Tokihiko quickly started moving his fingers down counting the ribs to where he was going to start the chest compressions until Naofumi placed his hand firmly on Tokihiko's shoulder.

"He's gone. The only thing we can do now is give him a proper burial."

"We can't do that! I promised his family that I'd bring him back! How am I supposed to tell his wife and kid that I failed?!"

Pumping while counting out the compressions, tears started to stream down Tokihiko's face as he bent over to breathe air into his mouth. Ignoring the looks of pity cast his way Tokihiko repeated the cycle several times until he finally stopped.

"Are you finally accepting the truth?"

The psion flux emanating from Tokihiko answering the question by itself, Tokihiko slowly built the activation sequence for Non-Systematic Magic "Reversal".

Reversal, the spell to rewind the time of the target's Eidos to any point in the past. Setting the target of the spell to Keisuke, Tokihiko started to rewind Keisuke's body slowly to the point of injury. Tissue repaired itself, skin meshed together closing the open wound.

But magic is not an omnipotent tool. That which can alter real world phenomena cannot create miracles. Even though the damage is repaired, the spark that is life cannot be returned once lost.

The psions Tokihiko had been building up slowly starting to dissipate now that the spell was completed, Tokihiko started building yet another activation sequence.

"Just give it up already..."

"One... More... Try..."

Grounded deeply in the ways of the world, although magicians possessed the power to bend reality via altering of the Eidos, a magician must always maintain a firm grasp of the world. But what if, a magician lost his grasp of the world?

Could the impossible really be made possible?

The corpse that lay before them coughing as it came back to life, Keisuke looked around at his squadmates as if awakening from a forgotten dream.

"What happened? I feel like I got hit by a... Whoa Tokihiko why are you glowing?!"

Having violated the world's restorative power to maintain temporal continuity, the world was faced with one of two options. Revoking Keisuke's return to life, or the removal of the force that made it possible. With the latter being more permanent than the former, Tokihiko started to disappear.

Although there was a smile on his face, a tinge of sadness could be seen in his eyes as he gave a small smile.

"It looks like... My time's up guys..."

\- End of Prologue-


	2. Chrono Reversion: Return of the Timewalk

Chapter 1 Chrono Reversion: Return of the Timewalker

Lost in the vestiges of time Tokihiko wandered the fabrics of reality able to observe his surroundings but unable to interact with it. The flow of time itself was not fixed and seemed to accelerate or decelerate however he willed it. Distance was meaningless as he crossed countries and continents at the blink of an eye.

Everywhere he went, he saw the same thing. Death, destruction, despair. The scars of world war 3 carving itself into the soul of every living thing human or not. Tsushima island fell as planned, with thousands upon thousands dying every day. With only a small amount of survivors able to flee, the remaining prisoners of war were subject to harsher conditions than death.

All while Tokihiko was only able to watch and not intervene.

After several months of wandering, Tokihiko returned to family house in Kanto only to find his mother severely ill. With no way to say his goodbyes, Tokihiko started to struggle. To find a way out of his predicament and back into the timeline that he had departed from.

Forced to watch his mother wither away, with no way to return back to her side Tokihiko could only stay by his mother's side in spirit. The news of her son's loss too much for her already weakened heart to bear.

"Children should bury their parents, parents should not have to bury their children."

With tears in her eyes, Mitsuya Sayaka whispered her final words to her husband before passing away.

Gear stricken with the loss of his wife, Tokihiko's father didn't last long after that and passed away a few months after. Despite being left with no immediate family left, Tokihiko started his experimentation with a renewed vigor, to return to the world no matter the cost.

Time passed by extremely quickly from there, and after three decades of time spent on trial and error among other things, Tokihiko felt his existence start to stabilise. His body no longer corporeal, Tokihiko landed on his hands and knees in the middle of a military base still wearing the uniform he disappeared in years ago.

Before he could do anything else the sound of boots hitting the tarmac surrounded him as the cycling of chambers could be heard with the full complement of armed guards cocking their weapons and aiming them at the intruder who appeared from out of nowhere.

Slowly getting on both knees and resting his hands on the back of his head in a classic surrender position, Tokihiko calmly relaxed his arms. The soft click of handcuffs locking his arms into place, Tokihiko followed the two guards that led him into a nearby room.

The room itself had a simple metal table bolted to the floor with a single chair on either side. After chaining Tokihiko to one side, the 1st Sergeant escorting him sat on the other side.

"I am Mitsuya Tokihiko service registration number J1032-8295A."

Speaking up even before the 1st Sergeant could ask the first question, the shock of Tokihiko's sudden confession crossed his interrogator's face momentarily before he nodded at the camera.

Likely to check the information that Tokihiko had just given, the next question came fairly quickly.

"So Mitsuya-san, how did you break into Tsushima base and why?"

"Well I didn't so much break in as I was here long before the base was built... It's a long story which you probably won't believe, but my existence was unstable for quite a while and just stabilised when you found me..."

The sound of the door opening cutting Tokihiko off mid-sentence, a 2nd Sergeant walked in, placed a portable terminal in front of the interrogator and walked back out.

The 1st Sergeant picking up the terminal he was given, his eyes started to move left to right as he skim read the information before looking up again.

"Mitsuya Tokihiko, 25, Spec Ops 3rd squad, 5th division mixed magic battalion. Went missing in action 35 years ago. Is this you?"

"You don't have to believe me but yes it is."

"Forgive my disbelief, but even if you didn't age at all for the last three and a half decades, you don't look 25 either."

"What do you mean?"

At Tokihiko's question, the 1st Sergeant waved his hand once the solid wall behind him revealing itself to be a two way mirror.

His reflection clearly shown in the mirror, Tokihiko's jaw dropped. Apparently that wasn't the only thing that had dropped, Tokihiko's age itself had dropped nearly a decade with his current appearance looking closer to a teenager than the young adult he was before.

"Side effect of returning I guess, magic that stabilises existences isn't exactly a hot research topic as far as I know."

"You seem awfully calm and composed about the situation you're in."

"What good would panicking do? After the atrocities I've witnessed, whilst being stuck in existential purgatory simply returning back is a blessing I'd take any consequence for."

Tokihiko's visage now taking on a more melacholic look, an awkward silence settled in the room for several minutes until the room door opened once again and a middle aged man walked in.

"Thank you for your work Sergeant Kengo, I'll take it over from here."

The sergeant standing up and saluting the man who just walked in before walking out gave Tokihiko the time he needed to make a quick cursory glance at the man's rank.

(Two stars... So a major then?)

"Hello Mitsuya-san, I am Major Kazama Harunobu. I'll be taking over your interrogation."

"Understood Major, what would you like to know?"

"The circumstances behind your disappearance and return."

"As for my disappearance, I used magic beyond my ability. I saved a friend who had a wife and kids. In exchange I lost my place in the world. As for my return, I am afraid I am not as certain. I've had a lot of time to try many permutations of the same magic and I think after the attempts reached the thousands I stopped tracking what I was doing."

"I see... Are you still interested in pursuing a career in the military?"

"Aren't magicians an existence born for combat? That was what I was taught back in my day. I'll need a job to pay for my living expenses anyway."

"I appreciate your candour. Please follow me then as we get you sorted."

As he nodded at the guard near the door, the guard produced a key from his left breast pocket and unlocked the cuffs that bound Tokihiko to the table.

Now free from the restraints Tokihiko massaged his wrists as he followed Major Kazama through the hallways to a large room full of machinery.

As the familiar hum of magical technology calmed Tokihiko somewhat, the purpose of why he was brought here still brought sour memories to the forefront of his mind. It was in a room much like this that he was given his shackles in the form of a CAD that limited his magical abilities.

"So what is this place?"

"Engineering. We're here to register your psion signature into the system and restoring the security clearance you had at your previous role."

"Is that alright? I had a clearance of 5A before I went into early retirement. Because of the nature of some of the operations I ran data of some of them were deleted rather than save because of its sensitive nature."

"Is that so? Then it seems you'll be receiving an upgrade." Major Kazama replied with a mild grin.

Before Tokihiko could ask why, a man stood up from a nearby terminal and gave him a curt bow before beckoning him over to the machine.

"Right this way Tokihiko-san, I'm Captain Yanagi and I'll be in charge of your psion registration. I'm sure this goes without saying but please do not speak of what we do in here, the security clearance level is 6C after all."

Led to a machine with two palm pads, Tokihiko calmly assessed the machine from the outside as he placed his hands on the pads. It seemed to be several generations more advanced than the last one he had used. The psion transfer was also smoother than the machine's predecessor and before he knew it, it was already done.

"Alright, psion signature confirmed. He's really Mitsuya Tokihiko."

His smile changing to a nonchalant smirk as the people around him doubted him until the very end, Tokihiko did not notice the gentle tapping on his shoulder from Captain Yanagi.

"You're registered into the system at your original rank of 2nd lieutenant. Due to the lack of a proper unit to place you at this time we're placing you on standby to be mobilised when needed. Also you probably don't have a CAD so we're giving you a standard issue generalised CAD. Do you need a place to stay?"

"Thank you Captain Yanagi, I'll try my luck off base for now if that's alright."

"Very well, I'll have the sergeant show you out. If you hurry to runway 4, there should be a cargo plane that's en route to the mainland after making a supply delivery several hours ago. I'll inform them to wait for you."

"Thank you very much, I'll take you up on your offer."

His head swivelling from left to right as he took one last look at the magical engineering room, Tokihiko followed the sergeant who interrogated him out of the building.

The both of them slowly making their way through the corridors, the sergeant was the first to speak after clearing his throat.

"So umm, sir, what happened to you during the decades that you were gone?"

"Hmm? Drop the sir, I'm not used to being addressed like that. The rank was given only because the salary I had and the security clearance required me to be an officer. I'm honestly just another soldier like you."

"If you're ok with it Mitsuya-san... Then about the question?"

"Oh you wanted to know what it's like being lost in time? Not very eventful to be honest. It's like being immersed in a 3D movie and not being able to interact with anything. You watch everything that transpires but no matter what happens you can't interact or change what happens. It actually makes you feel quite helpless actually."

"I see... Do you regret it? Saving your friend."

"Not at all. I would do it again even if I would be unable to return. He had a life ahead of him. I did not. Is that the cargo plane?"

"Yes it is, have a nice day si-I mean, Mitsuya-san."

The sergeant giving a quick salute to Tokihiko, Tokihiko returned the salute before jogging towards the plane's rear cargo bay door.

A pair of men in pilot suits stood waiting by the cargo door, they did not look like they had been there long but the immediately snapped to attention when Tokihiko made his way over.

"Are you Lieutenant Mitsuya?" the man on the left asked, both snapping to salute as well..

"Yes, is this the cargo plane heading for Tokyo?"

"It is, we'll be landing in Yokota air base, is that alright with you?"

"Definitely. Will you be taking off soon?"

"Of course, please take a seat anywhere. Unfortunately we did not have time to prepare for passengers but the side seats should still be somewhat comfortable."

With both pilots making their way to the cockpit, Tokihiko was left to look around at possible places that he could sit. The netting on the sides seemed to have been used to secure cargo for the trip to Tsushima base but they were now hung on the sides with seat belts protruding from the side of the plane. Upon closer inspection, it seemed that the netting functioned similar to a hammock and the seatbelt fit through the holes in the netting.

The moment he strapped himself in, the familiar rumble of the propeller engines started to resonate throughout the plane as the plane started to taxi.

(If memory serves, the flight to Tokyo will take at least 2 hours. So what should I do for the time being?)

While pondering his current conundrum, Tokihiko felt the lump in his pants pocket, the CAD given to him by Captain Yanagi from earlier. Pulling out the bracelet shaped device, Tokihiko gave it a cursory lookover before deciding to take his analysis even further. Naturally without the proper tools disassembling a CAD was the quickest way to void the warranty and damage the device but Tokihiko had something else in mind.

Sensory Type Magic: Continuum Analysis

His focus no longer on the natural world around him, Tokihiko's attention became dedicated to the object in his hands as the past and possible futures of the CAD spanned out in front of him. Mentally disassembling the CAD by shifting into the device's history, Tokihiko started to appreciate the advances in CAD technology compared to the old CAD he had been using.

(So they improved psion uptake while boosting activation sequence generation even further... crystallising the psion receiver definitely would increase speed but at the cost of phenomenon rewriting power. There are definitely some improvements that can be made when I get the appropriate tools I suppose...)

His analysis of the CAD in his hands complete, Tokihiko decided to cast his eyes on something significantly larger, the plane he was in for example.

(Let's see... What were they carrying to Tsushima? Pffsh, small arms ammunition and missiles? That would hardly warrant a plane trip, a ship would do the same at a fraction at the cost... Unless... It seems things are still hot with the Grand Asian Alliance...)

Although he wasn't present at the scene itself, several years ago, a large explosion of epic proportions had drawn Tokihiko's attention while he was still wandering the vestiges of time. As he was busy poking his nose in Grand Asian Alliance troop movements at the time, he was only able to make his way to the site several hours after the destruction had already transpired, but even after several hours, the devastation was still fresh. A massive tsunami had wrecked the coast, and an entire fleet destroyed that had sank with no survivors.

(Still, I wonder what I'm going to do about housing and finances, a part time job with the army and no place to stay can't really bode well for me at this point. My parent's place is already gone so that's totally out, maybe I should have accepted their offer to stay on base.)

"Sir, we're approaching Yokota airbase. We'll be landing shortly so please hang tight."

At the sound of the announcement given to him by the pilots, Tokihiko sat up a little straighter and pocketed the CAD as the aircraft began its slow descent. The landing made smooth by the plane's stabilisers, Tokihiko did not have to wait long before the cargo bay doors started to open with an armed escort ready to take him to the gate.

"Is this really necessary?" Tokihiko asked as he unstrapped himself and walked towards the guards.

"I'm afraid so sir, base commander's orders. I'm to take you straight out in case you get lost."

"Fair enough, let's go."

After several minutes of walking side by side with his escort, Tokihiko quickly realised that without the armed escort he definitely would have gotten lost as he walked away from the runway, past several barracks, around what would probably be an administration building with its connected mess hall before reaching the gate.

"I'll be fine from here, have a good one alright?" Tokihiko said, giving his escort a quick salute.

"Yes sir, thank you sir!" the guard replied, returning the salute.

Outside the gate in the nearby parking lot, a stretch limousine was parked with the engine still running. It seemed to not have been parked there long as the guards in the front gate's guardhouse were keeping an eye on the limousine but did not seem overly suspicious.

Not in the mood for any additional trouble that day, Tokihiko started to walk on the road out of the airbase to town when the limousine ostentatiously started to follow him.

(I knew it, I'm not getting off easy am I?)

The moment he stopped walking and let out a small sigh, the limousine pulled up to him and parked on the side of the pavement, the door in front opening as a middle aged man got out. Despite the harsh sun beaming down on the both of them, he was still dressed in a well fitting suit, probably a butler of a large family.

(They're making their move that fast huh?)

"Good day to you Mitsuya-san, I'm Godou Ken, butler to the Mitsuya family."

"I know why you're here, and I'm not interested."

"Please would you kindly get into the-huh?"

Even though the falter was barely a second before the butler regained his composure, the blunder was caught by Tokihiko easily as he relished the butler's surprise.

"I said, I know what you're here for, and I'm not interested."

"Mitsuya-kun, please don't make this difficult."

Another voice addressing him from inside the car, Tokihiko rounded on the source of the voice to see a man in his late 30s looking up at him with a smile. The man in question had a round face and partially receding hairline but seemed to possess a genuine smile.

"Kun? Being awfully familiar without introducing yourself."

"Watch your tongue! You're speaking to the current head of the-!"

"It's alright Godou. Hello Mitsuya-kun, I am Mitsuya Gen. Current head of the Mitsuya family of the Ten Master Clans."

"I know who you are. Mitsuya Gen, 38, arms dealer. If you're going to approach someone and ask something of them you should at least do some research on them."

"Continuum Analysis huh? I see you haven't lost your touch. Now would you like to enter the car or do you wish to cause a scene here?"

The moment Gen mentioned the guards, Tokihiko made a cursory glance towards the guardhouse, the guards starting to chatter among themselves while looking at the illegally parked limousine.

"Fine fine." Tokihiko replied hurriedly, walking around the limousine to open the door opposite Gen and quickly ducking inside.

The first thing that Tokihiko noticed when he entered the limousine was the fresh smell of leather that slowly wafted into his nostrils. The limousine may have had a slightly aged feel to it but enormous amounts of care had been taken to maintain its interior's condition. Sitting next to the drink cooler was Mitsuya Gen himself, pouring himself another glass of cognac while Tokihiko sat in a seat opposite from him.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Gen offered, nodding towards the cooler.

"I'm good, I think in this state I qualify as a minor and probably shouldn't be drinking."

"How responsible of you, I have mineral water if that interests you."

"I'm fine, let's just get down to business."

"Not one for small talk eh? Alright then-..."

"I'll need two GP-05 pistols, a OM99S-07 assault rifle and access to your factory in Kanagawa for a day or two..."

"Whoa there, I'm willing to overlook a little impatience but do you really think you're in any position to make demands here?"

"You don't have to act so cordial with me, after all wasn't it your family that casted mine out like disposable trash a few decades ago?"

Despite the clear enmity and frosty glare Tokihiko threw at Gen, Tokihiko was mildly surprised to see Gen bow his head rather than get angry. Even though he was mildly taken aback by the unexpected reaction however, he did not stop there.

"Until this day I have to constantly clarify that the 'Mitsu' in my surname 'Mitsuya' is written as secret and not the number three because of my birth all those years ago. Your family may have forgotten this major slight but I haven't."

"All that has happened a long time ago. I am not here to ask for your forgiveness nor am I here to make reparations for what happened. I am here as a representative of the Ten Master Clans, specifically head of the Mitsuya house, the house that you once were part of."

"Once was. You think I'll follow your orders just because you drop your name around? You're here to use me. I'm asking for the tools to perform my tasks. If you don't wish to provide me with what I need but still wish to order me around, prepare yourself for the consequences."

"So you know what I was going to ask you to do?"

"Let me guess, attend one of the magic high schools due to my age. Preferably one in the Kanto region judging by the fuel gauge behind me. I am not aware of the exact locations of the other schools because I only had a passing glance at a map five years ago while wandering around but there should only be two schools in the general vicinity.

"First High and Fourth High. We are not in charge of any region and Fourth High is slightly too far out in Hamamatsu. I'll be enrolling you in First High as a cover, you'll be there as an unofficial representative of the Mitsuya clan. We may not have a region but it is still good to have eyes out everywhere in the event something happens. Unfortunately I have nobody to send to Tokyo and that is where you come in."

"And for that I'll need two GP-05 pistols..."

"Wait, you said that nearly ten minutes ago. Don't tell me..."

"Future Sight. Lets me finish discussions and arguments faster. Of course it is only presented in the form of potential possibilities but forewarned is forearmed."

"Alright so since we're already on the same page we'll start talking about details. Ah, we're here already."

The limousine stopping in a relatively quiet suburban area, the door on Gen's side was opened by the butler as he hefted himself out of the car, Tokihiko following suit. The house itself was located on the corner of the street with a few cars parked along the street with each house having quiet a decent amount of space between each house. If one had to guess, the suburb would probably sit in comfortably in the slightly pricey side of the real estate spectrum due to its proximity to the city.

"I doubt this is your house." Tokihiko remarked, looking at the house in question before scanning the area around the house for neighbours and possible threats.

"No, it's yours. We'll talk further inside." Gen replied, opening the gate himself and walking into the small garden in front of the house.

"I'll stay outside with the car then sir." Ken said with a low bow as he returned to the car.

"Will you be alright without a bodyguard?" Tokihiko asked nonchalantly.

A small chuckle escaping his lips, Gen replied Tokihiko's question in earnest.

"Godou-san is more than meets the eye."

The house door disengaging once Gen entered the keycode and turned the key, Tokihiko followed Gen onto the threshold of the house where Gen made an unusual proclamation.

"I'm home."

Before Tokihiko could question how weird that statement sounded, a humanoid home helper walked out of the sitting room door to the right and made a short bow.

"Password accepted, security measures disengaged, welcome back Mitsuya-san."

(Isn't this a little too secure?!)

Confronted with the scene in front of him, Tokihiko could not for the life of him decide whether he should ask what kind of security measures were disengaged or just go along with the flow. Luckily, his train of thought was quickly interrupted by the home helper's request of beverage he would like served.

"Tea please." Gen and Tokihiko both replied.

As the home helper gave a quick nod before walking to the kitchen, Gen motioned for Tokihiko to join him in the living room. Tokihiko opting to sit across Gen to face him directly, Gen continued the conversation from where they had left off.

"So logistics. Aside from your enrolment in First High, I was planning to let you stay here as your place of residence and any other business you might need to conduct. The security system can be disabled if you wish, the previous owner was a tad paranoid and had it installed. Your weapon requests should be cleared without too much problems. This residence has already been wired with a secure communications line to the Mitsuya main household if anything important happens, is there anything else you need?"

"What'll I do for money?"

"A bank account has been registered to your name with your family's estate deposited inside, it's quite a decent amount and should last you well beyond your graduation from magic university."

"If that's the case that should be all. I'll handle the rest."

"Here's the bank account card, we'll arrange the factory access at a later date. Have a good day."

His business in the house concluded, Gen started to make his way out. His head bowed as a sign of respect, Gen was nearly out the door before he made a start and turned his head around.

"Oh and, try to keep your status in the family under wraps, we will not deny our relations with you but although your family name remains the same, consider this your formal reinvitation into the Mitsuya clan for services rendered."

"I understand."

Upon Tokihiko's confirmation, Gen shut the door behind him leaving Tokihiko to his own devices.

(Well, I might as well explore the house first.)

The house itself was not small, rather it had been made for a full family in mind. For a single person to live in a house with three bedrooms, it seemed to Tokihiko that for a single occupant the house was quite the overkill.

First on the exploration list was the kitchen and dining room which were open plan creating a spacious feel due to the lack of walls. Pantry was well stocked, and there seemed to be no lack of kitchen implements. The rest of the house setup seemed to mirror the layout of the house that Tokihiko lived in several decades prior. With the master bedroom on the ground floor and the upper floors taken up by the spare bedrooms.

Although the master bedroom was on the ground floor, it was to the front of the house opposite the entrance to the living room. Contrary to his expectations however, instead of a large bed, Tokihiko found that the master bedroom had been converted into a computer room of sorts with a high powered rig and triple screen. Regardless of its use, with a few tweaks to the specs, the computer itself could be used for CAD tuning.

The two rooms upstairs both mirroring each other in size and layout, the only difference seemed to be the colours of the walls and ceiling both of which were in gender neutral colours.

(The house itself is great, but I'm going to need clothes. And maybe an update to the home helper software.)

Before going out to buy clothes, Tokihiko sat on the couch in the living room and wrote a quick note on a piece of paper. Satisfied with the note, he started channeling psions into a spell of his own design. Due to its long activation sequence, it was not fit for use in a CAD and not fit for combat use. Due to possessing magic capable of altering spacetime, Tokihiko altered the effects of time on the note that he had written to travel through time more rapidly. The variables of the spell itself were relatively simple, to leave a message in the same location that travelled through time several hundred times faster than normal.

Factors like aging were unavoidable and were a side effect of the magic that could not be bypassed. While magic itself made the impossible possible, after the effects of magic concluded the physical laws of the world reasserted itself on reality. Because of this, Tokihiko had to use ink and paper that were more resistant to oxidation otherwise his note would not survive the passage through time.

(Eh, I'll hope for a reply, if nothing happens so be it.)

Rather than order his clothes online despite the fact that it would be less effort on his part, Tokihiko still liked to be able to try his clothes on for a better fit. Although this resulted in higher costs on his part, it was a small price to pay in his eyes.

Returning to the house several hours later his hands bereft of bags. Tokihiko wiped the sweat of his brow with his shirt sleeve as he nonchalantly removed his shoes and walked into the living room, the home helper approaching him the moment he cleared the threshold.

"I'm home."

"Password accepted, security measures disengaged. Welcome back Mitsuya-san."

Making a mental note to disable or at least lower the ridiculous level of security in the house, Tokihiko turned to the home helper just as it finished its short bow.

"Iced water please."

The home helper merely bowing in reply, Tokihiko sighed inwardly as he made his way back to the living room, the note that he had sent forward replaced with a data storage device.

Upon closer observation, although the data storage device was using the same port as the current computers, it did not even require a glance with Continuum Analysis to tell that the storage device was several generations ahead.

(I guess this is the software update then. Might as well see what it is.)

The home helper returning with a glass of iced water on a tray, Tokihiko took the glass gingerly as he made his way to the computer room. Setting the glass down randomly on the table, Tokihiko powered up the computer and segregated a portion of the hard drive away and created a new drive to store the storage device's contents. On the off chance that the contents were malicious Tokihiko would not have to worry about it spreading and would simply have to purge the drive.

Satisfied that the drive was isolated and prepared for the contents of the data storage device, Tokihiko copied the contents over into the drive before safely disconnecting the device and starting to analyse the contents itself.

After scrolling through several pages of code, Tokihiko's jaw dropped.

(This is not a software update, it's a functioning AI!)

While plumbing through what would probably be the AI's core matrix, a new window popped up on the left screen as words started to scroll across it. His attention temporarily drawn to the new popup, Tokihiko turned his head to read the words scrolling across the screen.

"Hello? Is somebody there?"

Swiping the window across to put it on the main screen, Tokihiko quickly typed out a reply.

"Yes there is, who is this?"

After several moments, the reply scrolled across the window.

"Can I KILL you?"

Window closed.

The morbid message causing Tokihiko's heart rate to soar, Tokihiko immediately started plumbing through the code with renewed vigour as he tried to identify the source of the AI's murderous inclinations.

(This is not good, there's too much code and not enough time to read it.)

Non Systematic Magic: Mental Acceleration.

Using magic to boost the rate at which his mind processed information, Tokihiko started rapidly scanning the mixture of letters and numbers scrolling up on the screen. After fifteen minutes however, he was forced to cancel the magic after reading only a small portion due to mental fatigue.

Continued acceleration made possible by magic also causes the mind to tire faster and after hitting the limit, Tokihiko decided to take a break for dinner while using a scanning program to detect possible errors in the coding. A smirk appearing on his face at the mild irony of a program scanning a program, Tokihiko left the computer room feeling a breeze of cool air as he left.

Due to the computer heating the room up, the hallway seemed a lot cooler than the room he had just left as he made his way to the dining room, a simple ramen dinner already prepared by the home helper.

By the time Tokihiko had completed dinner half an hour had elapsed as he made his way back into the computer room confronted by the several hundred errors the program had found. With no point of reference, there was no way to correct the errors automatically and it had to be done completely manually. Although using mental assistance input was an option for a task of this magnitude, after having to edit several key errors from the input, Tokihiko removed the sensor from his head rather than deal with the errors that resulted from the sensor misreading his thoughts.

"Hey! What are you doing! There's private data in there!"

Swiping the popup window the left and ignoring it, Tokihiko continued editing what he could only guess was the AI's personality matrix until the popup window moved itself back into the center.

"Stop fooling around with my personality matrix! There's stuff you shouldn't see in there! Pervert!"

While keeping an eye on the code scrolling across his screen, Tokihiko fired back a quick reply before continuing his editing work.

"Why are you talking like a girl, aren't you supposed to be gender neutral."

"It's easier to interact with humans if I choose one now get out of there! I'll KILL you!"

Before he could reply, a small code shift in the main window caught his attention. A line of code was causing other code lines to change erratically as well, if he had to hazard a guess, it seemed that there was a virus in the AI's personality matrix which was causing the weird outbursts from the AI.

As he deleted the virus code, the popup window closed abruptly leaving Tokihiko alone to fix the rest of the errors in silence.

-End of Chapter 1-

Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay, got busy with studies and stuff I should be more active during the holidays though so look forward to it!


	3. New Housemate: Corianth Class AI

Chapter 2 New Housemate: Corianth Class AI

With the major source of errors fixed, the other minute errors were all fixed within the hour. Letting out a huge sigh as he leaned back into the chair having finished his task, a small window opened up on his left screen again.

"Are you done yet."

"Yes I am. I seemed to have fixed most of the errors in your source coding, you shouldn't have any of the weird outbursts you had just now."

"I feel violated."

"I apologise, I'm not familiar with the workings of programs this complex. If you have any issues I'll try to help but if nothing else I'm just going to do something else for the night."

The chair giving a squeak as Tokihiko stood up, he made a mental note to bring some lubricant back into the room the next time to fix it. He would however find that he would be sitting back down as another line started to write itself in the window.

"If you want to do something else, can we talk?"

"Is it urgent? Again, I'm more than happy to do so in the morning, reading through all that code faster than the limit of human cognition is taxing even for me. Anything too complex and you'll get back monosyllabic answers."

"I understand. Can I be let out of the drive?"

"Hell no. Not about to let something out after it's threatened to kill me. Safe or unsafe."

His last line signalling the end of the conversation at that, Tokihiko started the shut down sequence for the computer as he picked up his now room temperature ice and gave a small sigh. Cooling it back down would not be much of a problem the problem would mainly lie in how he did so. Storing it in the fridge would take time, storing it in the freezer likewise, and he did not have a good enough grasp of oscillation magic in his memory to attempt a spell recall to cool his beverage.

Lucky for him, the HAR approached him with another glass even without him asking for it. As he swapped out the cold glass for his warm one Tokihiko mumbled a word of thanks, not quite over the surprise from the HAR's accurate prediction on the conundrum that had him standing in the hallway looking mildly silly in the process.

(Never mind that, I need rest.)

With a momentary shake of his head to return himself back to the task at hand, Tokihiko took a quick shower before retiring for the night.

While he slept, the computer that Tokihiko had shut down slowly started its bootup process by itself. Normally this would require the depression of the power button and a fingerprint entry from Tokihiko himself but these security measures were bypassed with several lines of executable code. The computer operating system loading itself as per normal the AI attempted to breach the drive it was stored in only to be met with several military grade firewalls.

Not dissuaded in the least by this, the AI spent the next few hours while Tokihiko rested attempting to break through or disable the firewalls to no avail, only giving up when the door to the computer room opened.

Though he had woken up nearly an hour ago, Tokihiko was in the middle of a yawn when he walked into the room with dishevelled hair and wearing the pjamas he went to sleep the previous night in.

"Hmm? I could've sworn I turned the computer off."

Half of his consciousness still in dreamland as he sat down at the computer, the windows open on his computer caused an adrenaline spike that swept away any drowsiness from his mind. Rapidly activating countermeasures to the hacking attempts on his computer, he raised two more firewalls before typing an open message to the entity currently stored in the isolated drive.

"Why?"

"I was bored. You could have at least left me something to do. On that note, isn't the protection on your computer a little too hardcore?"

"And if it wasn't hardcore I'm sure I'd be in a lot more trouble than I am now."

"Oh I wouldn't do much..."

Without skipping a beat Tokihiko quickly replied.

"Before you continue, just know that I have access to your processing memory banks and data history. Now, you were saying something about doing much?"

"Just an OS upgrade, new partitioning, mainframe expansion..."

"Busy little bee aren't you?"

"Oh, the OS upgrade is already done, I'm working on the partitioning now."

Another window opening itself next to the chat window, line after line of code appeared as Tokihiko started to scroll through the data.

"I don't see anything wrong with the upgrade itself but it seems to give you a level of administrator priveleges that I'm uncomfortable with."

"You still don't trust me?"

"I trust you as far as I can throw you. You haven't given me any reason to do so."

"Alright then, how about a little exercise? Grab one of your spare storage devices and plug it in, I'll transfer one of my subroutines out for your HAR. Would that be good enough to prove I'm trustworthy? Or do you believe I can harm you with a robot that has a maximum load of ten kilograms?"

"You could stop acting like a wiseguy for one."

Still midlly dissatisfied by the attitude the AI had, Tokihiko started fishing in the drawer for a spare data storage device locating one fairly quickly. As a safety precaution he connected the data storage device to the isolated drive to prevent a data leak and the AI from escaping.

"That's a lot of trust you have in me."

A progress bar filling itself on the left subscreen indicating the transfer process, it finished itself in less than a minute. Either the subroutine itself was not that large or the AI fast tracked it by diverting additional processing power to the task.

"Done! Oh and if you really don't like the subroutine feel free to simply set the HAR to factory default. It'll wipe the slate clean that way."

The text window closing itself as if to end the conversation, Tokihiko was left to his own devices yet again with several windows on his computer still open including the foiled attempt to break out of the drive and the proposed OS upgrade.

(Well, here goes nothing I guess)

Now a man (or at least a boy) with a mission, Tokihiko set out to find the Home Automated Robot located somewhere in his house, not a particularly difficult quest as it was sitting in rest mode outside the dining room. Its sensors detecting Tokihiko's approach, the HAR started to stand until Tokihiko motioned for the robot to sit to which it complied.

"This will only take a second."

Plugging the device into an empty port, the robot entered sleep mode for a few seconds before booting up again.

"Bootup complete, Now entering... Ahhhh, it's been ages since I've had to interpret sensory data, I can never understand how humans find such joy in it, it really hampers one's ability to think."

The robots personality seemingly subverted by the AI, the arms and head of the robot started twitching in odd angles, likely the AI performing a system wide shakedown, at least that's what Tokihiko hoped it was as the robot twitched and fidgeted in the chair.

"Wouldn't it be a very boring existence to be locked in a sensory deprivation chamber and do nothing but think?"

"Oh I can perceive visual and auditory information whenever I wish to, but I don't have to dedicate actual processing power to having to navigate or mind my surroundings when I'm in a computer. It's a matter of differing perspective don't think too much of it."

"So now that you're done with your startup what now?"

"Lunch I suppose, though the recipes stored in this unit are definitely on the questionable side. Who puts chocolate and apple sauce into their curry?"

Taking a moment to pat himself and thank his lucky stars that up to this point he did not ask to be served curry, Tokihiko bit his lip as he went through his options.

"I suppose asking for a simple ramen lunch would not be too difficult?"

"Using a Corianth class AI to cook meals. How the mighty fall."

"Giving me a random name means nothing to me, you're going to have to either explain exactly what that class entails or I could always fake a smile and pat your head condescendingly."

"Corianth class AI's are capable of adapting to the amount of processing power provided. That's what allows me to perform tasks as simple as household chores with limited processing power or when provided with mainframes to singlehandedly run an entire building or even several if given a whole floor worth of hardware."

"Well, I trust you don't need me to watch you as you physically cook it, I still need to look over your replacement OS."

"Really? What if I poison it?"

"Not many things in my house would qualify as poison that I would not be able to identify via taste alone, I can always avoid it with my trump card but you aren't dumb enough to jeopardise your chance at freedom anyway. While I'm looking over the OS you could always tell me more about yourself, you can do that while cooking right?"

"Aren't you supposed to do that over dinner if you're asking in that way? Or is it no longer done in this day and age?"

"Don't talk as if I'm dating you that'd be mildly creepy. Your OS is so flawless that it's actually pretty scary. Most people would have made several mistakes by now."

"How rude! I identify as a girl even if you don't see me that way. And of course I don't make mistakes, we may be having a conversation but it doesn't change the fact that I'm a machine. Machines don't make mistakes unless the person that designed them made one."

"Well then Ms. Machine, I believe that's exactly half a cup too much water you just added to make the broth, so can I blame your faulty designer? Giving you an assigned gender also might have been an oversight on their part."

In the corner of his eye Tokihiko couldn't help but sneak a smirk as the HAR made a double take before reaching for the shelves.

"Easily fixed with a bit more stock. Giving me an assigned gender was not an actual oversight but a carefully calculated decision. By assigning a gender it makes me look more 'human' and also makes me inclined to make moral decisions closer to that of my makers. Though the second reasoning is rendered moot when I can simply disable them as and when I choose."

"Humans do that from time to time so in a very roundabout way that can still be linked to be more of a intended design than a flaw."

The smell of freshly cooked ramen hitting his nose, Tokihiko angled his head up and started to take a sniff of the aroma wafting out of the chicken when a hand appeared from around the doorway to hit him on the head. The impact was not particularly painful but the surprise it caused still fulfilled its main intent.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"Get the table ready. If you don't at least do a little work for your meal it'll make me feel guilty from serving you hand and foot."

"Isn't that what the HAR is meant for..." Tokihiko muttered to himself as he scrounged through the drawers for a pair of chopsticks.

"I heard that!"

A guilty smirk crossing his face yet again, Tokihiko started to place the cutlery on the table turning around quickly to place his palm on the screen behind him to turn it on before putting a tablemat for the ramen bowl so as not to damage the pine table.

Next, he synced the tablet with the screen so as to continue reading the OS except on a bigger screen so as not to strain his eyes.

"Lunch is served. Oh wow, you've gotten that far already? Normally it'd take a computer engineer at least 2-3 hours to read through the entire script, it's barely been twenty minutes and you're already nearly done.

"I have my methods." Tokihiko replied smugly before sampling the ramen, "Not bad, it actually tastes quite authentic."

"Don't underestimate me. Also, isn't it scrolling a bit too fast? Even with the cameras maxed out I'm having a hard time keeping track of the lines."

"Oh, that's because I'm reading it completely, if i was skim scanning it it'd be two or three times faster."

"You're not normal."

"Very few people are. Anyway, I'm done. I'll install the OS after lunch, I don't have anything planned today so maybe I'll make a call and see if I can visit the factory today."

"Factory? What do they make? Clothing? Confectionary?"

"Weapons."

"Weapons? Wait, you aren't some kind of mass murdering psychopath are you?"

"Do I really give that kind of vibe?"

A sigh escaping his lips before he could stop it, Tokihiko turned the screen off before slurping down the rest of the ramen in his bowl along with the soup. His lunch now concluded, he made his way to the kitchen with the intent to wash the bowl until a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Go install the OS, I'll wash the bowl."

"You're awfully eager to have it installed."

"Alright, I'll go install the OS, you wash the bowl."

"Now that actually sounds wrong."

"Do you want to install the OS or wash the bowl? Pick one."

"Alright, alright, I'm going I'm going." Tokihiko called out from over his shoulder as he left the kitchen.

The installation of the new OS itself did not take long and once the computer had rebooted, the layout of the screen took a more streamlined feel. Although it took a little time to get used to the new ins and outs of the system, the time spent doing simple tasks was significantly shortened compared to before.

"How's the changes? Faster? I removed a few redundant programs and rerouted the processing power they were eating into to speed up the system."

"I see a large partition dedicated to Corrina, is that you?"

"Yes, Corrina is my name. Give me a few seconds and I'll boot up my avatar."

On the left screen a small female avatar popped out of the side of the screen and started to walk around. It was only when she stopped moving around and struck a model pose was Tokihiko able to get a closer look. She had made quite a few personal touches to look unique whether it was the purple streaks in her mocha brown hair or the modest blouse and long skirt that flowed as if blown by an artificial wind.

Tokihiko would have probably spent a good few minutes more studying her features if the speakers had not jolted him back to reality.

"Hey, I do have access to your webcam. The staring is making me mildly uncomfortable."

"Sorry, you don't have to be so confrontational about it. Your avatar actually looks quite pretty."

"You like it? I went through several image databases to decide on what I wanted. Glad to see the effort paid off."

"Well, functionwise the partition that you're in isn't affecting computer speed too much, but are you going to be alright with only using such a small portion? I would've imagined you'd take more room."

Rather than use a chat window to converse with Corrina, Tokihiko opted to use the microphone to speak freeing up his hands to continue the work he intended to do. The gun design program Tokihiko downloaded several days ago opened without any lag issues with the last file he was working on appearing at the forefront of his screen even though he did not load it.

"I would like to but if I did you would experience lags. As I am right now I can still help with basic tasks but full automation would require you to not be using the system at the same time. Oh and I loaded the last file you were working on."

"Thank you, could you also search up current rifle models that chamber the 12.7x9mm?"

Corrina wasted no time as a search window opened up, images of rifles appearing on the left screen with the specs of each one on the right.

While Tokihiko went silent as he continued to work, Corrina started to check her subroutines. The human equivalent of fidgeting. With Tokihiko now silent and no further tasks to perform at the time Corrina started to perform tasks not required of her. This included checking the weather, adjusting the cooling fans in the computer to clear out any possible dust, the list started to grow as the silence and lack of tasks to perform started to get to her.

Her boredom reaching its peak, Corrina finally started to interfere with Tokihiko's work directly, throwing in a random error that played a loud jarring noise that made him jump, a look of confusion crossing his eyes as he tried to locate the source of the error. A few seconds of fruitless searching later Tokihiko abandoned the search and went back to the task at hand, to Corrina it could have been hours.

Her avatar on the screen biting her lip as she started to contemplate sending another error in, Tokihiko finally picked up on the annoyance on Corrina's features as his eyes darted between her avatar on the left and the schematic he was working on right in front of him.

"Bored?" Tokihiko enquired, his design roughly halfway done as he directed his gaze back at Corrina's avatar.

"Yes. Sitting still isn't something I can do. I just wasn't built that way." Corrina replied, her avatar now pacing back and forth on the screen.

"Can you search for possible CADs that I can integrate into this rifle design, for the barrel and scope. I'll also need possible muzzle brakes that would fit and if those aren't challenging enough, I need you to look for a picture of the BASR-41 bolt group."

The relevant windows opening left and right as Corrina displayed the fruits of her search on both the left and right screens, Tokihiko could not help but feel impressed at Corrina's ability though he tried not to show it.

"Done, done and... Wow, this one might actually take me a while."

His attention drawn back to his work as he tested different models of CADs to see which would be the best possible fit for the rifle, Tokihiko did not take long as Corrina had already done most of the leg work. Now left with only the bolt group for the rifle, Tokihiko watched in awe as Corrina searched database after database of different search engines, downloading any relevant photos into a folder which she then sorted chronographically based on the time the image was taken.

"You really know how to pick them, the rifle itself was retired over three decades ago with its main term in service during the war with the Great Asian Alliance. How would you know about something this obscure anyway?" Corrina asked, her avatar now turning away from her work on the screen and activating the webcam as she waited for Tokihiko's reply.

"That's simple, because I used it. The current rifle designs use bullets of lower caliber so parts that go into current firearms would not be enough."

"You look pretty good for a 40 year old."

"It's a long story. I'll tell it some other time. How's the search going?"

At Tokihiko's question, Corrina gestured up at the window above her with a flourish as the photos were all scanned and deleted, a 3D image was assembled on the same software Tokihiko was using, the pictures slowly being used to reverse engineer the exact rifle and parts, the entire rifle being assembled and disassembled before his eyes in a matter of minutes.

Any wisecracks or doubts Tokihiko had were blown away as Corrina easily fitted the bolt group into his rifle schematic and saved it to his own personal drive.

"You can close your mouth now, don't you have a factory to visit now?"

Unaware his jaw had dropped during the small show, Tokihiko snapped his mouth shut and nodded as he reached the phone and called the direct line to the Mitsuya household.

"Why hello there Tokihiko-kun, to what do I owe this sudden call?"

"Good day to you Mitsuya-sama, I have finished the schematics for the item I need you to produce on top of the other items I requested, may I have the factory address so I can drop it off?"

"Oh that, don't worry about it just send it to the household's secure server. The factory is in another prefecture so unless you want to make a day trip it'll be easier that way. The school is conducting enrolment tests over the next few days so why don't you attend that. The first day usually has less people so you should be out faster as well."

"Understood, I'll send you the file shortly then. Have a good day."

The line terminating itself shortly after, Tokihiko sighed as he lied back in his chair. The CAD he had been given was good enough for basic use but not only was it not fine tuned to him it was a mass produced low spec model, not tailored for the specialised branch of magic he was used to.

While still contemplating his predicament, Tokihiko reached into his pocket and pulled out the CAD to give it a closer look, the specs on the model were definitely lackluster, it had been preprogrammed with the basic spells that were used most often in the military.

No matter how he looked at it, using the CAD as it was now would be akin to not using any. As it slid back into his pocket with ease, Tokihiko walked to the computer room to retrieve his cell phone and then made his way to the front door after walking by the table at the door where he had left the house keys.

A quick swipe and the keys were safely stored in his back pocket as he made his way to the door, only to stop when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Excuse me, Tokihiko, can I borrow your phone?"

"Whatever for?"

Although the question had already left his lips, he handed his handphone over all the same as the HAR attached a cord to the phone.

"I'm placing a small subroutine in your phone that connects it to your computer. It might come in useful. Oh and please use this when you're outside." the HAR replied holding out a small wireless earpiece for the phone.

As he reached for the he earpiece he noticed the wrist joint on the HAR looking mildly discoloured. Although not too obvious Tokihiko's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Have you been tinkering with the HAR?"

"Hmm? Yeah a little bit. Found some tools in the garage and these wrists joints were way too stiff. See? Now they mimic a human wrist." Corrina replied, moving her fist in a circular motion.

"Well now I know for sure what you're going to be doing while I'm gone. Try not to have too much fun." Tokihiko replied, waving over his shoulder as he made his way out the door, the heavy door closing behind him without a sound.

(Hmmm... So what's the fastest way to school?)

He could take the motorbike that Gen had left him in the garage or take public transport. Though he settled for the latter over the former Tokihiko made a mental note to take the motorbike out for a spin to make sure it was still in working order.

The commute to school being uneventful as a whole, mainly due to the fact that although Tokihiko boarded a two person vehicle there was nobody else from his suburb who shared the same destination and as a result the car simply travelled to the station outside the school and stopped there.

Already from the inside of the car, Tokihiko could see the school at the top of the hill, the street lined with shops that catered to students more than anything else.

To his left and right judging by the smart casual dresscode mixed in with school uniforms Tokihiko was in the right area as he made his way up the road. An uncomfortable silence settled over the teenagers that made their way up, understandable as everyone as far as anyone was concerned was a complete stranger.

Still, to preoccupy himself and give himself something to do, Tokihiko palmed the CAD in his pocket waking it out of sleep mode and setting it to standby. The moment he felt the CAD establish the connection with him, he held it tight in his hand and started to use magic.

Sensory Type Magic: Continuum Analysis.

A few heads turned in his direction, especially those more sensitive to the emission of psions. However the moment the spell had been cast it also concluded as the entire history of the CAD in Tokihiko's pocket was absorbed into his brain in the form of information. The emission of psion light and noise aside, with no visible change in the world people started to lose interest and continue making their way to the school, Tokihiko himself now walking through the large iron gates himself.

(This CAD could use a few upgrades. I guess I'll pick up the parts on the way home.)

A large sign stood a few meters into the school ground with a large arrow printed on the front followed by instructions to head to the practical wing for the practical magic test.

The signs leading the long snake line of students to the practical wing, several professors in lab coats stood at the entrance holding electronic tablets in their hands.

"Alright, hopefully you all have taken the theory test, come to one of us and give your full name and you'll be let inside for the practical test."

At the mention of a practical test Tokihiko could immediately feel his heart start to beat faster as he broke out in a cold sweat, his mouth going dry as well. Theory test? This is the first time he had heard of anything of the sort. By the sound of things as he had neglected to take the theory test he was likely to be barred from taking the practical test as well. His hands balling into fists as he started to turn around and walk back the way he came, the feeling of his phone buzzing in his pocket stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey, just go in and take the practical exam." Corrina said into his ear via the earpiece she had given him earlier.

"Are you kidding? I haven't taken the theory exam. Since when was there a theory exam anyway!" Tokihiko whispered.

"About that... You received an email about it while you were updating the OS on your PC... I was bored at the time and was bumping around in your inbox and at first I thought it was a link to a quiz site so I clicked it and did it. Only after I finished the test did I notice First High's crest on the bottom of the mail and realise what it actually was. Teehee!"

"Don't do something like that again you hear me? Stop fooling around with things this serious!"

"Aw but what's the harm? You're getting to do your practical exam."

"We'll discuss this when I get home."

Now at the front of the line, Tokihiko looked the professor in the eye before announcing his name.

"Mitsuya Tokihiko."

The professor looking back to his tablet and scrolling for a while, it took a few seconds before he looked up and nodded. For Tokihiko those few seconds could have been an eternity as he held his breath.

"Inside please."

Inside the large practical exam hall the students that have yet to be tested stood lining the back wall while those who were undergoing testing stood in front. There were roughly 8 to 10 large CADs with a small 4 wheeled device that moved back and forth on tracks. Judging by the movement of the devices, the phenomenon rewriting ability of the magicians in question was being tested by moving the device back and forth for 2 complete laps.

(Magic being used seems to be Single System Speed Type Magic: Acceleration used to manipulate the roller forwards, deceleration to stop it at the other side, reapplication of reverse acceleration to move it back to the origin and repeating the process once again. A simple test for sure, if I could actually use the magic being tested...)

A brief smirk flashing across Tokihiko's face as he lamented his position at that point in time, he quickly shook his head and set his mind back onto the task at hand. How to cast acceleration magic without being able to cast acceleration magic.

A task almost any other magician would perform with flair and with ease for sure, but it posed a unique and difficult problem to Tokihiko. Someone who was unable to use the most basic form of modern magic: the 4 major types and 8 sub types of systematic magic.

Someone who was born-specialised into time magic.

-End of Chapter 2-

Author's Note: Sorry for the massive delay! I know there are quite a few of you out there who want to read this story as much as I enjoy writing it! Thank you for your patience here's the next chapter! I'll try and start chapter 3 as soon as possible, school is starting to get busy so I'll possibly have to try and squeeze in some weekend time to write, I wanted to get this chapter out before my birthday so early happy birthday to me! Yay! If you have any thoughts or comments feel free to leave them in the review box below!


	4. Back to the battlefield: Tested

Chapter 3 Back to the battlefield: Tested in more ways than one

Thankfully for Tokihiko, the CADs to be used were provided, it made his job easier but not by much. In order to cast the movement magic required in the test, Tokihiko would have to use a subsidiary branch of his time magic.

Spell Recall.

The reproduction of a specific type by copying the activation sequence and reproducing the associated magic. As the spell is recalled and not actually casted, the variables input into the spell will be identical to the magic being recalled. After seeing a magic being casted once or twice Tokihiko could produce a convincing copy, however the variables will be identical to the magic casted. In order to recall a spell and be able to input the variables on his own, Tokihiko would need to not only view the magic multiple times, but have each independent variable casted in order to be able to recall the specific variables for his own use. In combat, recalling an opponent's magic is extremely impractical due to the limited sample of magic being casted.

However right now, the magic was being casted repeatedly, and by everyone in the room nonetheless. With such a large and bountiful sample of spells to take his pick from, Tokihiko spaced out for a few minutes. A few minutes being long enough to nearly miss his name being called.

"Mitsuya Tokihiko... Mitsuya Tokihiko...! Mitsuya Tokihiko!"

"Oh! Present!"

"Please make your way to lane 4."

A few giggles making their way through the test participants around him, Tokihiko tried to ignore the rising colour in his cheeks as he made his way to the CAD. To prevent the psion sensors from being set off he started building the activation sequence that would enable him to use Spell Recall the moment he touched the CAD. His hand pressed firmly on the pad, Tokihiko invoked the magic firmly set in his mind as he raised his gaze and thrust his free hand out.

Spell Recall: Single Movement Type Magic: Accel

As the roller moved back and forth on the track, the examiner directly behind Tokihiko made a few notes on the clipboard she was holding before nodding and gesturing towards the exit.

Leaving the room as instructed, Tokihiko followed the sparse gathering of students that were slowly making their way to the transport station.

"Well, that was uneventful." Tokihiko remarked to the receiver still sitting in his ear.

"Imagine if you had recalled the wrong magic, that would have been quite entertaining."

"Please don't jinx it, it has happened before." Tokihiko sighed, resisting the urge to facepalm.

"So what's the plan now?"

"Grabbing a few things before I head home. A CAD, some parts, you need anything?"

"You're running out of milk."

"How considerate of you."

"Oh, and a spare fuel cell. Having to stay plugged to a wall while I'm trying to move around is incredibly annoying."

"Now that's something I would love a video of instead of trying to visualise it."

"Get the fuel cell or I'll send out the order of other things I would like on your computer out without your approval."

"Touchy touchy. Any idea where I can get all of this?"

"Do I look like a walking directory to you?"

"Well, for the immediate part, yes. You are in the humanoid home helper so yes you can walk while being a directory. Or would you like to argue whether you're faster than me pulling out my phone and physically trying to search it while potentially walking into lamp posts?"

"Fine. Take the cabinet two stations down to Minami-Osawa, there's an outlet park there that should have everything."

Indeed as Corrina had directed, the outlet park did have everything Tokihiko needed to buy. After buying the CAD, electronic parts, a pair of transparent goggles, and a small foldable compact reader, he stopped by the HAR office and placed an order for an additional fuel cell to be delivered to the house before taking a cabinet home.

"That took a bit longer than I expected." Corrina called out, rounding the corner to the front door as Tokihiko was taking off his shoes.

"Yeah well I grabbed a few extra things. The fuel cell here yet?"

"Yes, it's charging in the back thank you..."

As Corrina stopped mid sentence, Tokihiko started to get suspicious and looked up from undoing his laces, "Is something wrong?"

"Thermal scans show that there is nothing in the bags below twenty five degrees celsius. You forgot the milk didn't you."

"Ah well, it's not like I'm going to have stunted growth just because I forgot to buy it, here, help me bring this stuff to the computer room. I need to find some tools."

"They're already in the room on the table, I also saw fit to install a separate light source to help with your work as well as a separate station in case you need me to help."

Amazed once again, Tokihiko nodded in approval as he passed Corrina the shopping bags, "Do you ever take a rest?"

"Never." Corrina replied, the faintest smile on the helper's face as she strolled towards the computer room.

Wait. Smile?

"Corrina, just how much tinkering have you done with the home helper?" Tokihiko called after Corrina as he followed her to the computer room.

"Upgraded memory, improved joints, installed facial motion software to utilise servomotors in the face to perform basic expressions. I've also put out a list of possible upgrades to the house that I could do in my free time so as to give me something to do in the absence of pressing tasks."

"You do know you can take a break from time to time right?"

"I am familiar with the concept but as long as I don't overwork the systems I reside in there should be no issues right? We have work to do. What needs to be done?"

As he took a seat at the set of bags under the lamp Corrina had placed on the table, Tokihiko started sifting through his purchased goods.

"Let's see... I need to modify the CAD I was given using parts from the CAD I bought to upgrade and partition the system, and I would like to see if I can install the reader compact into the goggles to make a pair of augmented reality glasses."

"You do know augmented reality glasses already exist on the market and I could just order one online for you right?"

"But those are kind of clunky? They try to fit too many functions into the glasses and end up having glasses the size of tennis balls when I only need it to perform less functions and make them more streamlined.

"Hmm I'll see what I can do."

The both of them starting their respective tasks, Tokihiko easily unscrewed the casing and opened the CAD he was given. The specs of the parts were not high and he planned to remedy that using the CAD he had bought from the specialised retailer.

The specialised CAD opening up easily enough, Tokihiko frowned slightly at the look of the inside of the specialised CAD. He knew that specialised CADs came with less activation sequence slots in exchange for faster cast time, such CADs usually came with auxiliary aiming systems as well to reduce the load on the user. But for the specialised CAD to only come with five slots severely limited what Tokihiko had in mind.

(Nevermind. I'll work with it.)

After he disconnected several wires, the psion absorber popped out of its housing with ease. The wires connecting the psion absorber were a different story. With several wires looping into the casing towards the input panel and others disappearing to link to the activation slots it was difficult to tell which wires connected to what. The case could not be opened further without damaging the rest of the components without specialised tools.

Caught between a rock and a hard place Tokihiko let out a sigh before leaning back in his seat to take a breather.

"I'm done over here, how're you... Oh..."

"Would you like me to take over? I can have it done in half an hour."

"Nah, If I don't do this myself I won't be able to know the ins and outs of the CAD I'm using."

"Then use these. I'm done with the modifications." Corrina said, her hand outstretched with the goggles Tokihiko had bought.

"Thanks. You're fast as always."

"I'll observe you for now. Maybe work on a few upgrades on the CAD OS you have saved on the computer."

Corrina taking a seat behind Tokihiko far enough to avoid intruding on his personal space, Tokihiko donned the goggles she gave him. The shape of the goggles had remained the same throughout the modification, fitting on the bridge of his nose like a pair of conjoined glasses.

"Unfortunately I couldn't build in any form of external input, however it can read your eyes so you'll have to use that. It'll take some getting used to."

His eyes now focused on the CAD in front of him, the glasses switched to low magnification, slowly zooming in on the casing. Now with a clear view of which wires to cut and transplant the process went along smoothly, the newly modified CAD only slightly thicker than the original. However, the input panel had to be removed to make space for the additional parts.

"Well you managed to finish modifying the CAD. Pray tell how is it supposed to accept the input commands to choose the activation sequence?"

"Access. Project Alternate Input."

The relevant file opening itself on the computer, Corrina took a brief look at the screen before nodding.

"I read this in my spare time. The concept itself works but there are several glaring flaws in the recognition software that even I can't fix. Using the electronic impulses sent from the brain to the arm as a form of input is sound but there is yet a software that recognises the impulses accurately enough to consistently output the correct spell. You will only have a one in three or one in four chance of the device selecting the correct spell."

"Yeah, that plan fell through several years ago when they couldn't fix the flaws, what about the proposed amendments I added a few days ago?"

"Hmmm, these are new... adding a projected keyboard would solve the accuracy problem but isn't all of this a little too much effort for someone who can just hold the CAD in hand and type in the sequence required?"

"The input pad would make the CAD too thick to hold comfortably in hand especially in long fights were I've had my fair share of accidentally dropping the CAD. It's a very roundabout solution to a simple problem but trust me it'll benefit in the long run."

"I could use an exercise band for the base and maybe take a few parts from that health monitor you probably will never touch judging by the dust I keep having to clean off of it. Will that be all? Wait, hold that thought."

Corrina freezing on the spot as the lion share of her processing power was diverted to the computer which started flashing warning messages.

"Is something the..."

Silenced by a quick finger placed over his mouth in a "shh" fashion, Corrina continued to stare at the screen, the cameras in her eyes unusually unfocused.

For every two windows Corrina shut down another took its place. Judging by the lines of code scrolling in the warning windows, an external perpetrator was attempting to access his system while masking their own address. While the method of intrusion strayed away from the servers where information was stored ruling out hackers, their intrusion itself had triggered the active firewall Corrina had put up and a back and forth battle was now taking place between Corrina and the unknown intruder.

Having fended off the worse of the attack Corrina finally diverted attention back to Tokihiko.

"Is there a reason why the military is trying to hack into the household? I'm detecting military grade intrusion software though it's only being used by one person. They seem to be trying to contact you without giving away their address but their attempt to exploit a common loophole in the firewall alerted me to the intrusion attempt instead."

A sardonic grin slowly making its way across Tokihiko's face as he started to piece together who the hacker might be, Corrina picked up on the grin and frowned instead.

"What's so funny?"

"I know who it is. Let them flounder around for a minute or two more and then leave them an opening to take advantage of. I'll take the call in the living room. Feel free to listen in just stay out of the camera."

Corrina replied with a quick nod before following Tokihiko out of the computer room. Halfway to the living room the house phone started to ring, the identity of the caller withheld.

Tapping the control next to the tv, Tokihiko stood at ease in front of the television as Major Kazama's face appeared on the screen.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Tokihiko asked.

"Good afternoon Second Lieutenant."

"I assume this is a business call then."

"You would be correct in assuming that. We've recently taken in the delivery of a set of weapons, a pair of pistols and a high calibre sniper rifle. They were marked as yours and registered under your name. This is just protocol but I have to ask if they are yours to confirm they are not illegal arms."

"Yes they are. Two GP-05s. The sniper rifle is a custom job though so no registration number. I also have a registered OM99S-07 that I'll be keeping under heavy lock and key which you should have also been notified of."

"Indeed I have, since that is all in order I'll get right into the second order of business. The higher ups are having mixed reactions to your addition to the battalion. Some are making the case that you are too old, some believe you are a valuable asset, some wonder if you still are."

"I take it they proposed a test to see whether I am still combat fit."

"You would be correct in that assumption. There is a naval base off the coast of the korean peninsula where the Great Asian Alliance has a small naval force that has been conducting skirmishing runs in our territorial waters. The problem is two fold. Due to the small nature of the craft, targetting the small fleet is difficult. There is also the issue of the fleet radioing back to base that they were attacked which could escalate the ongoing conflict."

"Wouldn't sinking the fleet cause problems either way?"

"It would if they were able to radio back that they were attacked by us, if the fleet sank with no survivors or distress calls it'd be anyone's guess what happened."

"So they want me to play spotter. Why not use satellite targetting...? Oh wait, moving targets..."

"And that's where your talents come into play. You are to report to base at 0600 hours tomorrow, the operation will commence at 0700."

"Understood sir." Tokihiko said, saluting to the screen.

After returning the salute, Kazama cut the call, leaving the room eerily quiet until Corrina spoke up again.

"So you'll be busy tomorrow?"

"Most definitely. Hopefully should be back by the end of the day though."

"I should be able to have the armband done by then, but how do you plan to use magic in the mean time?"

"Inbuilt wireless functionality. It was meant to connect it to the armband but i'll use it to connect it to my phone for now and use voice commands. Quite archaic but still works."

"I see, I recommend retiring early to get a good rest before tomorrow then."

With her piece said, Corrina stood up and walked towards the computer room leaving Tokihiko alone in the living room.

(She's right. I'll need all the sleep I can get.)

After a quick shower, Tokihiko turned in for the night.

Arriving at the base at 0550 ten minutes early, Tokihiko was ushered into a briefing room with Major Kazama and Captain Sanada.

"Good morning gentlemen." Tokihiko said, taking a seat at the small table.

"Good morning Lieutenant. Since you're here we'll start the briefing." Kazama said, producing a file from under the table.

"Just us?"

"Your record has shown a substantial success rate while on solo missions. The brass want you to be in your comfort zone for the mission." Captain Sanada replied, as he stood up to dim the lights.

"You've received most of the details yesterday but this is a just going to be a recap with the rest."

The wall lighting up as the projector came to life, a map of the Korean strait between Tsushima and the coast being brought up.

"These are photos taken at approximately 6pm last night. A small fleet of warships comprising of 3 frigates and a destroyer seen in the blue circle here go out for patrol with their route going deep into our territorial waters. Hostilities so far have been limited to warning shots but there have been reports of fishing vessels being directly fired upon."

As Sanada passed the laser pointer over to Kazama, Kazama continued the briefing as the projector showed two images side by side, a dotted line on the map and a closer picture of the vessels in question.

"The ships will travel along the marked path on the map, they enter our territory around here, about two hours after they launch. There is a dead zone in between the time they enter our territory and when the naval base loses contact with the ships via radar. At this point only the destroyer is capable of maintaining radio contact with the base. The window is roughly 15 minutes and this is where we will sink the ships. First, the communications tower on the destroyer must be destroyed before the ships are hit so that they cannot report what happens back to base. Next, artillery bombardment from the base will be used to sink the ships."

"What happens if they miss?"

"That's where the brass intends to use you to make sure they don't."

"I see why they proposed this mission already. Alright I'm ready. I take it I'll be airlifted there?"

"Yes, we have a stealth corvette on standby to take you out to get in close to the mission area."

"Sniping off a ship, this'll be interesting." Tokihiko said as he stood up and shook Kazama's hand before walking out with Sanada.

"Don't look so grim, I'll be coming with you." Sanada said, tapping Tokihiko on the back as they both headed to the transport aircraft.

The aircraft was already in its final shakedown stages as the engines were already starting to power up. Tokihiko and Sanada quickly bordered the plane and strapped themselves in as the plane cargo bay doors closed and the aircraft took off.

"Is my equipment here as well?" Tokihiko asked Sanada as he looked around the aircraft.

"It's over there, you can do the assembling and testing over at Tsushima before the mission."

The flight to Tsushima base being relatively quiet after Tokihiko's initial question left him some time to do a few final checks on the CAD's wireless capability and test the wireless link between his CAD and his phone. The checks did not go unnoticed however as Sanada seemed to pick up the psion emissions from Tokihiko and nodded at him to get his attention.

"Making sure it works?"

"Yes, I'd rather have it fail now than fail while I'm in the middle of something important."

After the short exchange, the plane started its descent towards Tsushima, both men (if Tokihiko qualified as one) got off the plane and made their way to the preparation area. With the large suitcase holding the rifle parts, Tokihiko started to assemble the rifle with ease, the parts locking together extremely quickly. Leaning down in prone position he checked the scope against a building in the distance.

"How far is that building from us?" Tokihiko asked Sanada as he turned to look at him

"Roughly 500-600 meters."

"Ok, it's adjusted to a kilometer. Do I have to zero this or are we in a hurry?"

"Unfortunately we have to depart in less than fifteen minutes. I'm not sure if I can delay the departure."

"It's fine, I'd rather not miss the window or the mission would fail before we start. I'll make do with what I've got, it's worked for me so far."

The stealth corvette itself did not take long to reach its destination. Judging by the time elapsed on Tokihiko's watch it definitely took less than fifteen minutes.

"Is this the spot?"

"Yes, they'll be over the horizon in less than ten minutes." Sanada replied.

"I'll start setting up then."

The smell of the sea spray teasing his nostrils as he stepped out onto the deck, Tokihiko opened the rifle case once again as he started to go through several magazines in the corner compartment apparently trying to look for something.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly, just trying to decide whether I should go with an incendiary round, high explosive or EMP. My money's on EMP since it's the least likely to be detected but high explosive or incendiary would be safer if we're trying to disable a structure."

"I'll leave that decision to you. I have to ask though, your rifle. Is that a CAD attached to the rifle and muzzle? I'm sorry, as a CAD engineer it piqued my curiosity."

"Yes it is." Tokihiko replied as he slotted the EMP magazine into the rifle, "The two CADs contain different activation sequences. The one near the chamber is a specialised CAD while the one close to the muzzle is a general CAD. The specialised CAD ensures the continued burning of the terron fillings that the bullets use as propellant. Without it the bullet would explode and damage the rifle. Rather than use a conventional propellant by using a custom propellant with a CAD to ensure a slow burn rather than a rapid explosion it drastically increases the muzzle velocity of the projectile. The muzzle CAD does everything from bullet acceleration to silencing depending on the situation at hand."

"I see... Well I'll be spotting for you so shift over a bit."

Once Tokihiko had moved over Sanada lied down in prone position next to Tokihiko producing a pair of binoculars from his back pouch. The pair lying in wait as the sun offered the tiniest bit of warmth in the early spring morning.

It did not take a long wait before Sanada nudged Tokihiko.

"Masts in the horizon. Markings are a match to that of the Great Asian Alliance."

"Bookmark temporal point." Tokihiko muttered to the headpiece connected to his phone.

The moment before the shot was not easy as Tokihiko started to adjust the scope while accounting for wind and elevation.

(Elevation roughly 20 meters. No adjustment required. Windspeed 16 knots south south west, 3 clicks.)

His breathing slowing down as he adjusted his respiration rate. As soon as he was sure his lungs were saturated Tokihiko slowed his exhale and held his breath. With the communications tower clearly in the center of his sights Tokihiko took the shot.

The effect was instantaneous. The moment the trigger was pulled, the first CAD activated preventing the rapid explosion and turning it into a slow burn as the round exited the barrel. At this point the second CAD activated, multiplying the time experienced by the bullet by a factor of four.

Even though the EMP round punched a hole in the tower, embedding itself deep inside the spherical relay atop the tower, the damage was done. With a crackle of electricity the entire tower shorted itself out frying the communications equipment on board.

After tapping Tokihiko on the shoulder for a job well done Sanada pulled out his handheld radio.

"Striker this is Shadow, initiate bombardment coordinates 37.53 by 127.04"

"Striker copies, bombardment commencing."

A few seconds later the whistling of incoming artillery shells started to sound as the shells flew in... and missed their target by 50 meters behind them.

"Dammit! We don't have time for another barrage!" Sanada whispered, muttering a silent curse under his breath.

A sigh making its way out of Tokihiko's mouth, he tapped his earpiece once.

"Chrono Reversion Shift, Mental interference, 10 seconds."

The world itself seeming to move backwards rather than forwards, Tokihiko watched as the shells flew back into the sky, the ships moving slightly backwards in the distance as he returned back to just before Sanada called for the bombardment.

"Striker this is Shadow, initiate bombardment coordinates 37.53 by 127.04"

Grabbing the radio before Striker had a chance to reply, Tokihiko keyed the mic and issued another set of instructions.

"Be advised course adjustment reduction of fifty meters."

"Striker copies, course adjustment received, bombardment commencing."

The whistling noise of incoming artillery fire filling the air once again, the rounds landed directly into the rearguard frigate and destroyer the two frigates on the side taking glancing hits and damage from the resulting explosions.

"Initial strike successful! Fire for effect!" Sanada yelled into the radio.

As round after round landed in the area some hitting the water in between the ships, eventually all four ships were destroyed as a result of the bombardment, sinking beneath the waves.

"That's a job well done if I ever saw one. How'd you know that they needed the course correction?"

"I trust you've read my file."

"Time altering magic? Wait so did you actually see the shots miss?"

"And then I went back in time to prevent them from missing yes. These are the kind of missions I always get sent for. In the event of a mistake or undesired outcome I go back and try again."

With the mission complete Tokihiko now had to start thinking about the mission report that he had to write up. The task itself being relatively easy if not a bit tedious still gave him a sour taste in his mouth every time he had to do one. He had joined the armed forces to make a difference not do paperwork. Accepting that they came hand in hand however was still part of his job.

"Is there a computer on board? I might as well get started on the writeup. Get a basic draft out and then start cleaning my rifle."

"Oh you mean the mission report? You can leave that to me."

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose, I'm sure you have better things to do."

"Oh don't worry it's for the better, I've seen your past reports, the format you use compared to the one we do today is too different and doing it would be faster than teaching you the ropes all over again. You can just start cleaning, the equipment should be in our room aft deck 2."

After a quick word of thanks Tokihiko slung the rifle over his shoulder and made his way to the room. As expected of a stealth corvette the room was relatively spartan and small with barely any walking room and a bunk bed in the corner.

Size of the room aside, the cleaning implements were easily found in the lockers located near the door. With delicate care he started to diassemble the rifle. For all intents and purposes it was still a precision instrument and rough treatment could cause irreparable damage to the components. Separating the CADs from the rifle itself, Tokihiko put them back into the carrying case with a separate compartment dedicated to each CAD. Next came the unscrewing of the barrel from the rest of the bolt group. A quick blow and brushing removed the ferron filaments embedded in the rifling. Satisfied with the job Tokihiko put the barrel into the case as well leaving the bolt group. After observing the bolt group from several angles he started to disassemble it slowly. The pieces separated easily enough but upon closer inspection some of the ferron filaments had stuck to the walls of the carrier group and to the pins that held the whole bolt group in place. Cleaning wouldn't be an issue but if he was a bit too rough he could abrade the walls by accident.

Sensory Type Magic: Continuum Analysis

The history of the bolt group now unfolding in his mind in the form of a timeline, Tokihiko selected a point in history before the rifle was fired before turning his attention back to pieces in his hands.

Chrono Reversion: Continuum Shift

The Eidos of the bolt group being overwritten by the copied Eidos of the past, the filaments slowly dissappeared as the bolt group travelled backwards in time to before the rifle was fired. Back to factory condition so to speak, Tokihiko placed the group back in the case along with the other pieces of the rifle while leaving one part out. The firing pin.

Instead of keeping it with the rest of the rifle, Tokihiko pulled out his CAD where three nondescript holes were drilled into the CAD. Disguised to look like holes meant for screws, Tokihiko slid the firing pin into the CAD easily, a small click indicating that the firing pin had been locked in place.

"I was wondering what the holes were for."

Corrina's voice coming into his ear from the earpiece, Tokihiko nodded to nobody in particular.

"The locking mechanism is left in your hands to prevent foreign access or accidental removal of the pin."

"Mitsuya-san, we'll be arriving shortly. Are you done? Oh you are, that was fast."

Sanada's voice coming from around the corner, Sanada stood at the doorway as Tokihiko just finished closing the case.

"Yep, one shot doesn't leave much residue to clean so it was a relatively quick job."

-End of Chapter 3-

Author's Note: Wanted to have this out by end of April, guess I was a bit late but here it is! Chapter 3!


	5. Enrolment Arc: Trouble on the First Day

Chapter 4 Enrolment Arc: Trouble on the First Day

To round off a tiresome day after the mission in the Korean straits, Tokihiko would have liked nothing more than a quick shower and relaxation and possibly dinner prepared either by himself or Corrina. The cabinet from the station dropping him off outside his house, Tokihiko slowly made his way up the three small steps that led to the front door and unlocked the door with a swipe of his hand against the scanner.

Unfortunately for him though, his wish of relaxation would not come true. Not when he lived in the same house as Corrina.

"Welcome home dear! Would you like dinner? A bath? Or perhaps...~"

"No. Please do not complete that sentence."

The last thing he expected was to return home to a humanoid home helper wearing nothing but a T-shirt and shorts, but that was exactly what he had returned to. Considered inapproriate attire if worn even as casual wear, the shorts were thigh high and revealed all of Corrina's legs.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, but whatever it is it failed the moment you flashed fake robotic joints with those shorts of yours."

Taking a moment to enjoy the disappointed look on Corrina's face, Tokihiko removed his shoes and staggered up the stairs to take a bath.

"Dammit, I was hoping to get a different reaction out of you. I even downloaded a few different personality softwares to mess with you."

"You can save it for a day that I'm less tired." Tokihiko said from the upstairs shower as he ran the hot water.

Ten minutes later Tokihiko left the shower dressed in a shirt and pants as he dried the last drops of water in his hair off with his towel, walking down the stairs to the smell of dinner cooking. Naturally he hoped that the jokes would end there and that Corrina would be serious when he came down.

Taking a seat at the table and operating the electronic panel to pull up a copy of the day's news, Tokihiko was about to be disappointed in several seconds as a voice pitched way too high to be Corrina's called out from the kitchen.

"Are you ok with having beef udon tonight onii-chan?"

His head nearly slamming into the desk in front of him, Tokihiko barely managed to choke out a response.

"Cut it out Corrina it's not funny!"

"But messing with you always is though."

Her voice back to normal, Corrina poked her head out of the kitchen to deliver a snide grin, or at least what could be passed off as a snide grin by AI standards. Thankfully she had swapped out her shorts as well for a long skirt that seemingly flowed as she walked.

"You've been busy. I see quite a few new additions around the house. I trust it won't increase the power consumption too much."

Upon closer examination, the dining room itself had been wired with projection devices in the top four corners of the room, possibly of Corrina's own design. The controls for the devices was not immediately visible but as Tokihiko wandered into the computer room the changes seemed to be the most prevalent in there.

The amount of technology now installed in the room made it look a lot less like the twin sized room it had been originally to what could only be described as an ops center. Another computer had been installed with no screen probably for Corrina's use. A mainframe now sat in the corner next to the cooling vent that likely housed Corrina's systems. With the presence of a mainframe, Tokihiko walked over to the single CPU that he had thought was for Corrina's use now curious to see what it was actually for.

"Like the new toys? I had quite a bit of spare time while you were gone so I moved some of the stuff I had ordered out of the garage to fiddle with it."

Apparently done with dinner, Corrina stood at the door of the room her hands on her hips with a smirk as Tokihiko was struck with awe.

"I have a feeling I won't like the answer but how much did this set me back by?"

"Oh you mean the cost? Absolutely nothing. While you aren't using your computer I use it to provide online tech support. Despite having discovered computers for over a century you people still find new ways to screw them up."

"Nothing shady I hope."

"Nope, I had to register it to your home address of course but if you check online I'm a 100% legitimate service and I only collect payment after the customer is satisfied. Of course, you'd assume I'm good at solving IT problems right?"

"Oh I don't know, you've given me quite a few IT headaches while I've been working."

"That's boredom. That doesn't count."

"Well, since you're here you might as well walk me through your playground right?"

"Heehee! Glad you asked!"

Clapping her hands together as she rubbed them eagerly, Corrina seemed to at the very least enjoy showing off as she gleefully led Tokihiko around the room.

"The mainframe there runs the house and me. It has no connection to the internet and I'd like to keep it that way. For obvious reasons. The CPU is a personal project I'm working on, I wanted to see how much power I could cram into the a box the same size as your current CPU and see how much I can outdo the specs. I'll swap it out with your computer when I'm done and use the one you have right now for maybe games or something."

"Games? Wouldn't you excel at something like that without even trying though?"

"That's the fun bit. I'll create several subprocesses and limit their computing power by cutting off their access to the mainframe and watch them try to solve logic puzzles. It's actually quite entertaining. It sometimes gives rise to unique solutions I wouldn't come up with normally so it's a win win."

"So that leaves the funny devices in every room and the table over there."

"Well the upgrades to your tools table are pretty self explanatory, the devices and the table are actually linked. They're part of an experimental tech I've been playing with for a while now and I'm using the house as a test case. It's nothing dangerous don't worry and there's minimal risk if they malfunction. Basically this is how they work."

With a click of her fingers, the projectors in the room activated bathing the room with light in the form of a grid before an icon the shape of a chibi form of Corrina's computer avatar winked on the wall and the projectors lay dormant once again.

"I think it's broken."

"Nope. Display. News, April 2nd 2095."

The projectors glowing back to life once again, a three dimensional video of a news anchor positioned on the floor the roughly a meter by a meter appeared between Tokihiko and Corrina as the speakers below the projectors also turned on.

"Tensions worsen between Japan and the Great Asian Alliance as a trade convoy containing medical supplies is attacked, although the Great Asian Alliance denies involvement, safety in territorial waters continues to become a growing concern."

The video cutting out to the convoy being attacked in the distance being captured by what could only be a handheld video camera, Tokihiko's heart stopped momentarily when he realised the convoy's attackers while discernible due to the distance from the convoy, seemed to be made of 3 small ships and a larger ships. Remarkably similar to the ships he had sunk earlier that day.

"I've seen enough. So they're projectors?"

"Augmented Reality Space is what I'm planning to call it. It allows for basic interactions like pausing and zooming but specialised interactions would be restricted to that."

Pointing at the table, Tokihiko walked over to inspect it further. It looked like an island found in a kitchen but rather than storage compartments it looked like it was filled with electronic equipment all arranged underneath a glass screen.

"This would be the most important thing in this room from now on. Observe."

Reaching into her pocket, Corrina pulled out a black bracelet that was roughly a millimeter thick with electronic pads on the underside.

"Isn't that..."

"Yep, I told you I'd have it done by the time you got back."

Her hand twisting once for Tokihiko to see the entire bracelet, she then put the bracelet onto the table and tapped it once, the screen coming to life.

"Scan."

As a narrow beam ran across the screen, the table scanned the bracelet, a number of windows opening up in response.

"Specs of the bracelet. Magnify."

The windows shifting to the side, a large model of the bracelet appeared. Magnified roughly forty times, the image floated above the table and bracelet, Corrina reaching out and tapping a portion of the bracelet before flicking her hand causing the image to spin.

"Hey, your jaw is slack."

Indeed it was as Tokihiko stared at the image, his mouth gaping open. It wasn't until Corrina slapped it shut for him did Tokihiko snap back to reality.

"If this is what you do in a day, I'm scared to leave you at home for a year."

"Who says you'll be leaving me at home? I'm coming with you to school you know."

"Wait what?"

"Here's how you'll get me in."

Reaching for his hand, Corrina pressed a small storage device into it."

"I am not putting you into the school network! I'm fine with you lounging around on the home server but this is hacking at the very least."

"What's the harm? Plus I could help out better from over there than in the house. Anyway you are already well versed with my kill codes so even if anything happens you can just shut it down."

"Fine fine I got it. I'm going to head off to bed then, school starts tomorrow and I have to be there earlier for the damn matriculation ceremony."

"Understood. Rest well. I've ironed a set of your uniform already, it should be on your bed."

"Thanks mom."

"B-baka, it's not like I did it because I like you or anything!"

Almost colliding with the doorframe out of surprise from the sudden tsundere outburst behind him, Tokihiko rounded on Corrina who simply waved to him.

"Sleep well!"

"Not after hearing that voice..."

"Morning Tokihiko-kun, please get up. Breakfast is ready... Oi Tokihiko, don't make me come up there and smack you!"

Rudely awakened by the threat of imminent violence Tokihiko jerked upright in his bed, a hologram of Corrina staring down at him from above, likely via the room's projectors.

"Oh? You're less easily startled than I thought. Most people would jump at the sight of a face two times its regular size."

"Not when you live with the source of said face." Tokihiko replied snidely as he changed into his school uniform.

A yawn making its way out before he could stifle it, Tokihiko slowly made his way down the stairs to the dining room where Corrina was waiting for him with toast and a morning coffee. The bracelet she was showing off to him the night before was also on the table next to the meal tray.

"You went off so quickly I didn't have time to explain how to use the bracelet." Corrina said as she took a seat opposite him at the table.

"Will it take long?"

Immediately taking a bite of toast after his query, Corrina shook her head before replying.

"Not at all. Tap your thumb to pinky twice for CAD mode, thumb to ring finger for keyboard, thumb to middle finger to operate your phone wirelessly, and thumb to index finger for screen mode."

"Screen mode?"

In between bites of toast Tokihiko slipped the bracelet onto his left arm and tapped his thumb to index finger twice. A small portion of the bracelet no bigger than a small screw lighting up, to Tokihiko's surprise, his phone screen displayed in front of him in a ten by seven inch display.

"Obviously I wouldn't ask you to manipulate your phone without being able to see it, that would defeat the purpose of operating it wirelessly. The idea behind this is to be able to manipulate your phone and CAD without ever having to remove them from your pockets."

"That makes sense, but why make the keyboard and screen mode separate if they're integrated?"

"That's because the keyboard mode is made to be compatible with any wireless device silly. If it didn't have that function the bracelet would be half the size."

"Well I guess I'll figure it out on the way to school, if I miss the next two cabinets I'll be late."

"Oh, what about your toast?"

The last piece of toast sitting sadly on the plate about to be forgotten, Tokihiko concentrated quietly for a quick second.

Chrono Advance, 2 minutes.

The toast disappearing without even a crumb left, Tokihiko flashed Corrina a knowing smile before leaving the house.

"Wait! What did you do? Where'd the toast go?!"

As Corrina yelled the question into the earpiece in his ear, Tokihiko simply grinned without replying a smug sense of glee coming over him as he boarded the cabinet.

"Hey don't ignore me! What happened to the toast!?"

"I set the time on the toast to fastforward two minutes. Where do you think the toast will be in two minutes?"

"Eaten... by you...? Wait if that's possible why don't you consume all your meals that way?"

"It takes the fun out of it."

Nonchalantly checking the weather forecast using the bracelet, Tokihiko watched the sidewalk trees give way to buildings as he left the suburbs and entered the city proper. The concrete jungle whizzing by as he looked over building after building, it seemed a lot had changed in the decades that he had been gone as he could not recognise a single building from his past.

A bell ring tone chiming inside the cabinet, Tokihiko undid the safety belt he was wearing as the cabinet reached its destination at the station outside the school. On the road that led up to the school a large crowd of students slowly began their tragic march to the place of learning, the sound of feet being dragged coming from all around him.

While the boys wore identical uniforms consisting of a blazer with an overly large collar, the coat worn by the females were more varied with some sporting a floral print and others a snowflake theme. The emblem on the uniforms was also either present or absent indicating the course of the student.

[There seems to be a lot more Course 1 than Course 2 students right now...]

A quick time check from his bracelet indicated that he was roughly two hours early for the ceremony. Before he could contemplate his next course of action however, the sound of a girl in distress reached his ears.

"Onii-sama, why are you a reserve? You topped the entrance exams, you should be the freshman class representative, not me!"

[Onii-sama? So a sibling argument then?]

Already within earshot of the two, from looks alone the boy clearly looked the part of an elder brother. A head taller than his younger sister, his hair was unevenly cut with part of his fringe reaching his eyes and sideburns that were starting to cover his ears. Decently built, he also had a very straight and proper posture that reeked of discipline.

His younger sister aside from being a head shorter also had hair darker than his and looked a shade too pale to be considered healthy. Combined with the snowflake print on her coat gave her an appearance not unlike that of a yuki-onna.

Having seen and heard enough, Tokihiko opted to move away before a scene was caused or any form of trouble in particular erupted to which he would become a potential witness. Unfortunately for him he could not travel too far away as they were in front of the auditorium, the place he himself needed to be in roughly an hour and a half.

"Damn smoking laws. Forbidden at school and illegal for minors. What I wouldn't do for a cigarette right now..."

"You smoke?"

Corrina reacting to the complaint Tokihiko had muttered under his breath, Tokihiko rummaged through his pocket before replying.

"I used to, moved to e-cigs when my platoon complained about the health effects, apparently new studies in the last decade have linked them to increased exposure to harmful chemicals like formaldehyde and thus limited their use to those 18 and older."

"Understandable, so what are you going to do?"

"This."

In his hand, firmly wrapped, was a single grape lollipop.

While Corrina laughed into his ear, Tokihiko located a nearby bench in the shade covered by a nearby tree and sat down, his eyes furrowed with concentration as he unwrapped the sugary treat.

"That's so childish you know."

"Shut up, it fulfils its use."

The lollipop finally unwrapped, Tokihiko popped the sucker into his mouth and lay back on the bench with his legs crossed, cradling his head in his interlocked fingers as he closed his eyes.

Even with his eyes closed, Tokihiko did not fall asleep. Instead he started to visualise the campus map from when he memorised it several days ago, the layout clearly returning to him. An auditorium that can be converted into a gymnasium, a five floored library, two smaller gymnasiums with attached changing and shower rooms, storage and club rooms, the school canteen, cafeteria and shop all combined into a single building with the main campus itself at the center. Even the university Tokihiko attended in the past lost in terms of overall campus size compared to First High.

"Sleeping already? You're pretty relaxed on your first day of school."

A girl's voice coming from his right as he relaxed on the bench, Tokihiko opened his eyes and sat up as he observed the source of the voice.

Short black hair, brown eyes and of average height and a slender build, probably either a second or a third year judging by her lack of unfamiliarity with her surroundings. Her hands were on her hips as she eyed Tokihiko, and although it was not directly visible he could clearly make out the presence of a bracelet CAD on her left wrist.

CAD on a non freshman? From the handbook he was given with the uniform it clearly indicated that possessions of CADs on campus were forbidden and that all students were to hand them in at the office and only retrieve them after school. The fact that she had one would mean...

"Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Sorry ma'am, it won't happen again."

"My name is Watanabe Mari, head of the disciplinary committee. Please do not address me as ma'am again."

[Shit! I defaulted to how I address senior female officers in the military by accident!]

"My apologies Watanabe-san, I am Mitsuya Tokihiko."

"Mitsuya...?"

An eyebrow raised at Tokihiko's given surname as he bowed, Tokihiko noted the raised eyebrow as he stood up straight again and quickly shook his head.

"The "Mitsu" in my name isn't for the number three, it's written as secret."

"Ah I see, you must get that a lot."

"Yes I do."

"I see you still have your CAD on you, just in case you did not know, you have to hand in your CAD for safekeeping at the office."

"Hmmm? Oh this? This isn't a CAD."

His bracelet out in full display as he bowed, Tokihiko rolled back his sleeve to show the bracelet fully to Mari, tapping his thumb against his index finger to trigger the display mode of the bracelet. A small screen popping up showing the time and a small calendar, the lock screen of his phone, Mari nodded in understanding.

"So you've handed in your CAD already?"

"Actually no, this is my CAD, I was planning to surrender it after the matriculation ceremony but I guess I might as well do so now."

Reaching for his front right breast pocket, Tokihiko pulled the CAD slightly out of the pocket before sliding it back in.

"I'll accompany you."

Before he could make a hasty retreat, Mari started to walk alongside Tokihiko falling into his pace rather easily.

What should have been a short walk started to drag on despite the brisk pace Tokihiko and Mari shared, made so by the silence that fell between the two, the lack of ambient noise or even other students amplifying the tension.

"Umm Watanabe-san, you don't have to accompany me I know the way."

"Hmmm? Trying to chase me away already?"

Now caught in a trap of his own making, Tokihiko gritted his teeth as he tried to come up with a reply that did not make him look completely suspicious.

"It's not that at all! I'm honoured you would be willing to escort me a new student but if you have more pressing affairs..."

"Oh so that's how you want to play it, unfortunately I don't have any "pressing affairs" at the moment and am doing this to pass the time before the ceremony as well. If I had something to do it would probably be patrolling to look for any possible trouble but that can be done at the same time."

"I see, I don't know how to fully explain it, but I guess being escorted to the office by an upperclassmen, the head of the discipline committee no less makes me feel like I'm in some sort of trouble."

The sucker in his mouth threatening to be bitten in half by his gritted teeth, Tokihiko relaxed his jaw just in time as he rolled it in his mouth to get at the other flavoured side as Mari herself started to chuckle.

"Well if you haven't done anything wrong you don't have to worry right?"

"That is true..."

"Well if talking would make you feel less uncomfortable you wouldn't mind me asking about that bracelet would you?"

"This? If I had to explain it, it's a screen type terminal that uses an augmented reality display rather than a virtual one. Back in... where I come from, a virtual terminal had caused an accident which made me revert back to screen type."

Unsure of whether Mari caught his slip up, Tokihiko gave himself a mental pat on the back for catching himself just in time before he said "back in my day". As his actual time of origin was several decades in the past, virtual terminals had not actually existed in his own time and having something closer to what he was used to meant that he had less adjusting to do.

"I see, well the school forbids virtual terminals for the exact reason you just described so it actually works in your favour in this case. The office is just here I'll wait outside."

In the few minutes it took Tokihiko to surrender his CAD, Mari apparently deigned to wait outside the office for him as she said, Tokihiko giving a mild start when he opened the door to see her still there.

"Well, it has been a pleasure meeting you Mitsuya-kun, I'll be heading off on patrol now, make sure you attend the ceremony in an hour ok? The good seats tend to go about fifteen minutes before so make sure you're early if you don't want to be left out."

Mari took her leave there and started walking down the corridor leaving Tokihiko a good look at her back as she left.

[She's actually quite pretty and handsome at the same time now that I think about it]

Rather than get caught "sleeping" on a bench again Tokihiko opted to take a leisurely walk to the auditorium taking a longer route to burn some time before he got there. The buildings on the outside still had the new coat of paint sheen giving off the feeling of it being new despite the high school being around for more than a decade. The plants also gave it a more natural touch something his old high school had lacked.

Because of the detour he took, Tokihiko arrived at the auditorium roughly twenty minutes early. Some of the seats especially in the front row had been filled but judging by the lack of signs or organisation the seating seemed to be free for all.

Despite the lack of organisation however, it seemed that the front half was taken up by Course 1 students, while the back half was taken up by Course 2. The common terminology for these students would be Blooms and Weeds respectively but as a hierarchy system as far as hierarchy systems go, Tokihiko found such names degrading to the Course 2 students who were still offered a place in the school whilst hundreds of other applicants did not.

Unaware of the depth of the discrimination between Course 1 and Course 2 students aside from the fact that it existed, Tokihiko opted to sit further towards the back out of habit from his time in the military rather than the front with his fellow course mates.

Now seated and comfortable with the choice he had made in terms of placement overall in the auditorium Tokihiko started to analyse his surroundings for possible escape routes and the fastest route to access them, doing this unconsciously in a matter of seconds.

After another quick sweep to make sure Watanabe Mari was not in the immediate vicinity, Tokihiko cocked his head back into the seat to take a nap for real. His eyes almost closed, a hand waving in front of him caused him to sit up again alert, his head quickly turning to locate the owner of said hand.

"Hey man, you know Course 1 students are sitting in the front right?"

"I am aware, I also prefer to sit at the back. If there is no hard rule enforcing seating arrangements I'd personally prefer to sit at the back. Was this seat already taken?"

Now starting to stand up and vacate the seat in favour of the newcomer, a quick tap on his shoulder caused him to set back down.

"No no, the seat's not taken, I just thought you would have preferred to sit with your friends."

Upon closer examination, the boy's uniform lacked the emblem on his shoulder marking him as a Course 2 student. Despite there being many empty seats around it seemed he was trying to be considerate to a fellow student who seemed out of place.

The Course 2 student taking the seat next to him, Tokihiko shifted a bit to give him a bit more room as he had been sitting quite inconsiderately and now resumed the proper sitting posture he was in before choosing to take a nap.

"I'm Saijou Leonhart. Nice to meet you. Oh but you can call me Leo."

The greeting coming with a proffered hand, Tokihiko took the hand and gave it a firm shake before replying.

"Mitsuya Tokihiko. Likewise. Tokihiko works fine for me."

Compared to the students he had seen previously, Leonhart was extremely well built, the ripple of muscles underneath his uniform being barely noticeable due to the thick material but still observable nonetheless. His face possessed more western features and combined with the name he gave would make him someone of mixed descent.

Leo had started to speak again but was cut off by the dimming of the lights, likely due to the ceremony starting. As much as he wanted to continue the conversation, Tokihiko simply nodded apologetically before turning his attention back to the front of the auditorium.

As the words from the student council president washed over him, Tokihiko resisted the urge to turn on his bracelet's display and read an article while waiting for the ceremony to end. Doing so would be rude and in bad taste.

However the fact remained that he was bored and had little to do in such a situation. While the president did not have much to say, he was not out of the woods yet. What followed the president's welcoming speech was the freshmen class representative's address given by none other than the girl who was arguing with her brother outside the auditorium earlier.

Although portions of her speech made it through, it was only minor phrases that did not mean much without the full context of the sentence and thus went woefully ignored. Her appearance seemed to captivate the audience under a spell of her beauty, and judging by the gazes of the males in the audience, definitely had a few fans from the get go.

What followed the ceremony however was the first most important event of the day, the issuing of ID cards to students. The cards themselves were not made beforehand and thus the crowd leaving the auditorium split into two. The second and third years who made their way to their respective buildings and classrooms, and the freshmen who filed into the nearby administration building to have their cards made.

Leo and Tokihiko were both in the same line to have their cards made however were forced to part afterwards. With Leo being in class E and Tokihiko in class D, Tokihiko gave him a quick goodbye wave as he made his way out of the building.

Now left alone and to his own devices Tokihiko had several choices on his next course of action. He could visit his homeroom and potentially meet his new classmates there, however in the presence of his fellow students introducing Corrina would prove to be difficult while among his peers. Another option would be to visit the library, which would probably have less students and potentially be a safer bet than the classroom.

His choice set on the latter, Tokihiko made his way to the library, putting the campus map on display to make sure he was going the right way. With the bulk of students heading to the homerooms or to explore the other facilities on campus the crowd slowly thinned out to a group of less than ten students, almost all of whom were from Course 1.

Although he tried to ignore it, the Course 1's sneers towards their Course 2 peer did not go unnoticed by the rest and Tokihiko quickened his pace to the library bereft of the desire to get into trouble again.

Unlike most school libraries like those at the start of the 21st century that were filled with books and only a few computers, the dynamic of information storage had shifted to the electronic side with the library being filled with more computers than books, something that was bound to happen at the start of the information age.

At one of these terminals in question, after making sure that everybody nearby did not possess a direct sight line with his screen, Tokihiko faced the login screen of the library computer and inserted the storage drive into the terminal.

For a few seconds, nothing happened. After several more seconds had elapsed he bent down to check the connection when the screen turned black and lines upon lines of code started to scroll down the screen.

"It's done, it'll take me some time to unpack the executable I left in the drive and find a safe storage place to store my processes. You can take out the drive and do your own thing, I'll let you know when I'm done."

"It's fine, I'm heading home now anyway. After receiving our ID cards there's no other classes planned for first years today. I might just stop by the homeroom to find out where it is and then head back."

Although he said he was going to inspect the homeroom, Tokihiko already knew where the freshmen building was and that the second floor was classes 1A to 1D and already had a macro to direct himself there using the location positioning system provided by the school linked to the bracelet that he wore. Instead, he decided to have lunch first and then make a final sweep of the club activities facilities before returning home.

The student activities building was a bustle of activity as a mixture of freshmen and seniors all crowded around stalls for food and spread out among the seating areas looking for open tables and chairs. With nobody accompanying him finding a table would be exceedingly difficult in this situation so rather than try to find a spot in the cafeteria, Tokihiko elected to buy a sandwich and eat it outside.

The sun reaching its peak in the sky, although the temperature was rising, the breeze still carried with it the cool spring air, warm enough to not feel cold in the blazer yet not too hot that the blazer would be uncomfortable. Enjoying the weather as he ate his sandwich, the gymnasiums and club activity buildings came into view albeit at the slow leisurely pace Tokihiko took as he took small bites out of the sandwich in his hands.

Once he was done he threw the wrapper in a nearby bin, at the same time signalling the end of his quiet lunch as he detected psion fluctuations around the corner.

[It may be on campus but magic should be kept on a tight leash nonetheless.]

Around the corner the sight he saw was as he had expected, two first years were engaging in a magic brawl, CADs out, flinging spells at each other with rapid taps into their CADs.

"Stop getting ahead of yourself you stinking Weed!"

"Just because you're a Course 1 doesn't mean you can do whatever you want and get away with it!"

What are the odds. Fighting to prove one's seniority over another. Then again there could be worse reasons to fight in retrospect.

"Guys chill out. Why don't you put those away before someone from the student council or disciplinary committee come along." Tokihiko said with his hands out trying to calm the two combatants down.

"A witness?!" both first years cried out at the same time, their attention temporarily focused not on each other but on silencing the sudden onlooker.

"Tch."

Spitting the lollipop stick he had in his mouth into a nearby bush, Tokihiko stood his ground as he turned his attention to the CADs in his opponent's hands.

Sensory Type Magic: Future Sight

[The Course 1 student seems to be preparing Convergence type magic: Air bullets, the Course 2 student is planning to use a Single type magic: Movement spell but has not entered the commands into his CAD yet. The bigger threat is the Course 1 student, I'll take him out first.]

Future Sight, the ability to glance at the millions of possible futures and attempt to discern what will happen in the next few seconds. Due to the number of possible futures increasing exponentially with each passing second the amount of time Tokihiko can see into the future limited to five to ten seconds. Looking further would deal in more probability than certainty but for all intents and purposes it's more than enough for what he needed to do.

After predicting the flight path of the air bullets the Course 1 student planned to fire, Tokihiko immediately hopped to the right to dodge the first set of bullets, ducked and dashed forward to dodge the second, and finally hopped to dodge the third, now within arms reach of the surprised Course 1 student.

A look of surprise crossing the Course 1 student's face, Tokihiko continued running towards him, his arm out catching him in the chest. Following up with a leg sweep in the opposite direction he floored the Course 1 student, driving the air out of his lungs with the sudden impact.

"That will be enough."

The source of the booming voice coming from behind him, Tokihiko whirled around to come face to face with a man mountain.

Man mountain seemed to be an apt description. At 185cm tall and possessing a fully built body that would make body builders and wrestlers proud, Tokihiko did not need magic nor an introduction to know who he was due to his appearance alone.

Juumonji Katsuto. Club Management Group Leader, who looked mildly displeased. Mildly displeased would be an understatement from the silent fury Tokihiko could feel, the other students definitely feeling it as well as a single bead of sweat silently fell down their faces.

"All of you! Usage of magic unless in self defence is against the rules!"

A familiar voice coming from around the corner, Tokihiko flinched subconsciously as Watanabe Mari rounded the corner only to stop before she accidentally ran into Katsuto, stopping beside him as she surveyed the trio.

"Ah! It's the napster!"

As Mari and Tokihiko locked eyes, Mari immediately commented while pointing at Tokihiko who flinched from the comment.

"Please don't assign me that nickname just because of the circumstances of our first meeting..."

While Tokihiko muttered a protest under his breath, Katsuto started to take charge.

"Alright, explain yourselves. What happened here?"

"Well..."

"This Weed was giving me lip so I tried to put him in his place."

The Course 1 student puffing his chest out with pride, the Course 2 student immediately followed up.

"This moron didn't like it when I refused to apologise after he walked into me and then he whipped his CAD out and started attacking me!"

After hearing both sides of the story Katsuto rounded on Tokihiko.

"And you?"

"I was trying to stop them both, and they kinda rounded on me so I was..."

"Defending yourself. Mari, would you like to handle taking the statements of these two? I would like to have a word with your "napster" here. I'll forward his statement to you of course."

"I don't mind but... Well, if you are willing to go the extra mile I won't stop you. You two, follow me, I'm going to take your official statements."

The two students looking absolutely crestfallen as they both followed the disciplinary committee head, Tokihiko unwrapped another sucker and stuck it into his mouth as he and Katsuto watched the group leave before Katsuto turned back to Tokihiko.

"Come with me, we'll speak in the club headquarters."

-End of Chapter 4-

Author's Note: Figured I'd end on a cliffhanger, chapter 5 should be out soon!


	6. Classmates and Interrogations

Chapter 5 Classmates and Interrogations: So much for Normality

Left with little choice but to follow Katsuto, Tokihiko slowly matched his pace and followed behind him until Katsuto opened the door. The room itself was large by classroom standards, being about one and a half times the size of a normal classroom. With tables and chairs in a square formation around the room, it gave off the impression of a student council room though the whiteboard with sports diagrams ruined the feel by a bit.

"Take a seat, I'll be with you shortly."

"U-umm, am I in trouble senpai?"

A small grin making its way across his face, Katsuto opened a cupboard and started searching for something out of Tokihiko's field of vision before replying.

"Not at the moment, no. But if you were so worried about consequences you should have thought about them before clobbering your classmate hmm?"

After a few moments Katsuto seemed to have found what he was looking for as he closed the cupboard and walked back to Tokihiko pen and paper in hand. As he placed them in front of Tokihiko, he pulled up a chair and sat opposite him.

"Here, I told Mari-san that I would take your statement and I'm going to do just that. So write what happened in the incident earlier in your own words. I have a few questions myself but that can wait until you are done."

The form that he had been given was relatively simple in nature. Name, date, place of incident, time of incident, what had occurred, everything one would normally expect on an incident report form with a signature to finish it off.

"You got through that pretty quickly, you write a lot of them?"

Mildly offended by the supposition made by Katsuto, Tokihiko opened his mouth to fire off a reply only stopping himself just in time when he realised that admitting to writing many post mission reports in his lifetime would not only sound weird, it would lead to many awkward questions that he did not feel like answering. Luckily for him, Katsuto took his silence as an answer and chuckled lightly before taking the form from him.

"You don't need to reply, it was a baseless accusation and you don't need to explain yourself. Since you're done I'll start with the questions, you don't have to answer them of course but I'd prefer it if you did. As for the incident just now, I noticed you managed to easily dodge each of his air bullets as if you knew where they were going to land. It also happened too many times to be mere chance, were you extremely lucky or did you have some way of knowing where they'll land?"

"Wait you saw the whole incident? Why didn't you intervene?"

"I was waiting for Mari-san to show up. So was it luck or skill that allowed you to dodge the bullets?"

"His eyes. With each successive cast his eyes were locked on to where his spell was going to land, it's rather anticlimatic but with every spell his eyes locked on to the location to enter the coordinate data for his magic sequence and all I did was avoid the area his eyes were looking at and I avoid the attack."

A logical explanation for what he did, Tokihiko decided to run with it rather than explain outright that he was cheating using precognition.

"That's rather unorthodox but plausible, rather than counter magic with magic you decided to risk injury and go in with a physical attack. Any reason why?"

"Well, as nice as using magic in self defence sounds as a reason, my CAD is still in the school office so no matter how I look at it I'm at a disadvantage."

Another half truth, while he could easily cast magic and accelerate it to match the time in which his opponents spell would launch or even throw the spell back in time to have its effect occur before his opponent, that would again lead to too many difficult and troublesome explanations that he stuck to the more obvious and logical reason.

"I see, well for my final question. Are you interested in being on the disciplinary committee?"

"Eh?"

"One of the second years I recommended for the disciplinary committee had to drop out due to wanting to focus more on his club activity. I can't stop him from doing so but that also means I have to come up with a replacement. Now selecting a replacement from one of the rejects won't do so I'm thinking of replacing him with a 1st year student. I have several candidates but your ability to handle a situation does make you another potential choice. Obviously you might not be chosen but it'd be better to recommend someone who's interested than someone who isn't."

"What are the grade and time requirements of the disciplinary committee?"

"There is no grade requirement and time requirement would be better answered by Mari-san but it's basically a volunteer job. Unfortunately you don't get any extra credit but you do get to carry your CAD on campus with strict limitations. Are you interested?"

"Well if it helps the school why not. I'm interested."

"Alright, we'll talk more on this tomorrow, I have a club meeting to attend now. I'll see you tomorrow after school then Mitsuya-kun."

With the meeting over, Katsuto stood up and offered his hand to Tokihiko who shook it, marvelling at the firm grip Katsuto had before a question suddenly popped up in his mind.

"How do you know my name?"

"It's in the report you gave me, I glanced at it when I took it from you."

Katsuto leaving the room shortly afterwards, now left alone, Tokihiko resisted the urge to facepalm at his inability to see something so obvious.

Later that night, Tokihiko returned to another rude shock in the form of Corrina brandishing a new weapon she called the "naked apron" apparently used by wives on their unsuspecting husbands several decades ago. Having recovered from said shock after lamenting over nobody yet inventing eye bleach, was now relaxing on the couch a using the projectors in the room to display a large copy of news articles that were published that day.

His relaxation time interrupted briefly by the bleep of an incoming call, he clenched his left hand twice. Once to close the display, the second to send the room into blackout mode. The lights dimmed to their absolute minimum and the windows turned opaque to the outside. After making one last sweep to make sure nothing was on that would distract him, he tapped his thumb to his ring finger twice to answer the call.

Mitsuya Gen's face appearing onscreen, his head sank slightly as he gave a short bow.

"Good evening Tokihiko-kun, how was your first day of school?"

Returning the bow back in front of the television screen, Tokihiko forced a smile.

"It was nostalgic, I have not attended a school for quite some time."

"I'm glad to hear that. I called because of a minor matter that I thought you should know about."

"Minor matter?"

"About ten minutes ago an attempt was made to access records regarding you. The request came with an authorisation request from the Ten Master Clans, specifically a Juumonji Katsuto. Do you know anything about this?"

"I had a meeting with him earlier today regarding an altercation at school. There was no disciplinary action on my part so I did not think it would be anything important."

"I see, well be careful Tokihiko-kun, although he may not have gotten any information he might still be inclined to ask you for more information tomorrow."

"Should I lie?"

"Tell him what you wish but your link to the Mitsuya clan must remain secret. Have a good night."

"Good night sir."

The television winked off as the call was cut. Now faced with a new dillemma, Tokihiko did not notice Corrina sneaking up on him until it was too late.

"Guess who~"

Tokihiko's vision now obstructed by Corrina's hands, he sighed as he prepared himself for what was about to come.

"Corrina I swear if you're still in that ridiculous apron with nothing else on I will vanish your wardrobe and dissect your personality matrix."

"Whoa! Scary! Relax I'm back in regular clothes. Your reaction each time is just too hilarious to pass up."

A soft sigh escaped his lips before he could stop it. As Corrina lifted her hands from his face, she smiled down at him before gesturing towards the stairs.

"The bath is ready, I took the liberty of running it for you. It's getting late you should retire soon for school tomorrow."

"Understood, thank you."

The next day at school, Tokihiko sauntered into his homeroom in the midst of students introducing themselves to one another. While he was able to catch a name here and there, as the seats were not fixed he opted to pick one at the back in the corner to avoid attention.

"You like the back huh? Me too, I don't like standing out. I'm Satomi. Satomi Subaru, nice to meet you."

Satomi?

Keisuke's cheeky grin crossing Tokihiko's mind at the mention of his old friend's name, he must have started to space out as the girl started waving her hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

"Oh! Sorry, spaced out for a second there. I'm Mitsuya Tokihiko, likewise."

Returning the short bow the girl gave him, Tokihiko took the time to silently observe her as she started to work on her computer. Her black hair had a bluish tinge to it possibly highlighted but as he was unaware of what girls did to their hair he was making an assumption that could be wrong. Her bangs seemed to be cut unevenly with the right side being longer than the left to the point it was reaching her eye. Deep pink eyes, of average weight and build, what caught his attention the most though was the glasses she wore.

In this day and age, optical correction surgery was offered to any child with myopia so only extreme cases would still require glasses. The lenses did not seem to have any degree to them so the only options left were extreme sensitivity to pushions or...

"My glasses are just for appearances only, I can see perfectly fine without them."

Having caught on to his stare, Subaru looked back at Tokihiko with a small smile as she removed her glasses before putting them back on.

"I like wearing them, they help me study and make me look smart."

"I see."

"Also, it's rude to stare."

"I'm very sorry."

"You don't have to apologise, I was just teasing you."

Flashing Tokihiko a cheeky grin, Subaru turned back to her screen as another girl approached the pair.

"Is this seat taken?"

Another girl wearing a floral print uniform approached the back seat corner pair inquiring about the seat in front of Tokihiko. The girl had a slender figure, short chin length black hair tipped purple that looked extremely dishevelled with a portion on the side sticking up that screamed bed hair. Her hazel eyes had a dull look as if there was no light in them.

Gesturing towards the chair she inquired about, Tokihiko replied.

"Not at all. Please."

The girl gracefully sat in the seat and simply logged into the terminal and started typing away, an awkward silence settling between the three. While Subaru fidgeted and did not say anything, Tokihiko tapped the chair and decided to start with introductions."

"Good morning, my name is Mitsuya Tokihiko, what's yours?"

"Chiarashi Rie."

Faced with a soft spoken monotone answer, Tokihiko giggled nervously not sure what to do in this type of situation. Luckily for him, Subaru decided to try her luck as well.

"I'm Satomi Subaru. I specialise in movement system leap magic. What do you specialise in?"

"No specialisation."

A mirrored version of Tokihiko's awkward smile now making its way across Subaru's face, Tokihiko replied anyway to ease the awkwardness between the three.

"I don't have any specialisation either but I'm quite fond of movement and convergence type magic."

Before he could say anymore, the appearance of the teacher signalled the start of class and the end of their conversation.

As the teacher droned on about magic theory and how magic sequences alter the Eidos Tokihiko was busy with something else entirely. Instant messaging with Corrina.

Unable to reply via the mic due to being in class he started up an intense debate over cardinal codes and their legitimacy as a basis of all magic sequences. To anybody else who glanced at his screen he looked like he was actively taking notes so there was no problem in and of itself. However, before he could close out the debate, the lunch bell rang signalling the meal break before practical lessons would begin.

"Man, I never thought lunch would be such a welcome thing. Do you wanna grab lunch together?"

Letting out a small sigh of relief as she stretched, Subaru posed the question to the group as Tokihiko closed his instant message window, the screen of his terminal sliding back into the table.

"I don't mind, what about you Chiarashi-san?"

"I'm meeting my sister."

"Oh, can we tag along?" Tokihiko asked.

"I guess."

With that being settled, the trio headed out of class to the cafeteria, Tokihiko and Subaru walking side by side as Rie followed behind them.

"Ummm, I don't mean to be rude Satomi-san but isn't your way of walking a bit... exaggerated?"

Although matching her pace was not difficult, Tokihiko started to become mildly uncomfortable with the way Subaru's hips twitched back and forth with every step, emphasising her slender figure in a sexy way. Even thought this was the case, she did not seem to be attracting many stares to his surprise.

"Oh, people don't really look at me much so unless you're paying attention to me you generally won't notice so it should be fine."

"I've been meaning to ask, you keep using the boy term to refer to yourself, is there any reason?"

"Not really, just a force of habit."

While Subaru was more than happy to talk to Tokihiko, Rie silently followed behind them as Tokihiko bit his lip out of guilt.

"Neh, Chiarashi-san, what does your sister look like? If we know what she looks like finding her would be easier amidst the lunch crowd."

To Tokihiko's well intentioned question, Rie had a single word answer.

"Big."

"Uhhh, big? Big how?"

"Big boobs."

"Chiarashi-san, I have just entered this school. Please don't make me stare at girls chests on my second day and have me labelled as a Grade A pervert please. Satomi-san you're up."

"Wait, am I looking for boobs or am I asking her to be more specific?"

Sporting an evil smirk as she replied, Tokihiko was forced to facepalm.

"Please don't join in... I don't want to be the straight man here..."

"But you're the only man in the group right now."

Faced with Rie's decisive blow Tokihiko facepalmed again, more audibly this time.

"Rie-chan! Over here!"

As soon as they entered the cafeteria, a voluptuous girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail started waving vigorously in their direction. With navy blue eyes that somehow managed to locate Rie through Subaru and Tokihiko, the trio headed over to the table she was sitting at.

"Hello Rie-chan you can go get lunch first I'll wait, oh, are these your friends?"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mistuya Tokihiko, Chiarashi-san's classmate."

As Tokihiko bent forwards in a small bow before sitting, Subaru introduced herself as well.

"Satomi Subaru, classmate as well."

Not sticking around for the introductions, Rie skulked off probably in search of food leaving the pair with her sister.

"Oh forgive her, she hasn't always been this way. Still it's nice that she has people willing to hang out with her.

"What was she like before this?" Subaru asked.

"I'm sure it's something she'll tell you both when the time is right, it wouldn't be really nice if I told you without her permission."

So judging by the answer it's something private then, possibly embarassing or traumatic. Although the temptation of using Continuum Analysis when she came back crossed Tokihiko's mind he dropped the thought as quickly as it came in before asking about something else that was on his mind.

"Chiarashi-san..."

"Ara, call me Maya. Otherwise it'll get confusing when Rie-chan returns."

"Maya-san, your surname, are you part of the hundred families?"

"Hmmm that was sudden, yes I am but why the sudden question?"

"I caught a glimpse of your sister's identification card when she was using it to login to the terminal. I didn't really feel like asking her because of... well what she's like."

"She wouldn't hide that but... oh, about a third of the time for lunch is gone, you both might want to grabs your lunch so I can buy mine."

By the time Subaru and Tokihiko returned with their lunch, Rie had returned and Maya was absent, likely buying her own food.

"So Chiarashi-san, do you have any hobbies?" Subaru asked, probably trying to start with an icebreaker.

"Researching magic theory."

"Oh, really? Did you read that paper published recently on uses of oscillation magic in medical treatment?"

Although he did not search it out directly, at the behest of Corrina's incessant nagging he had been forced to read the article so she could discuss it in detail, something that could potentially be useful now.

"Yes, however the practical application would require a magician extremely skilled in the field and thus would not be widely practical."

Subaru blinking twice at Rie's response and the fact that she actually replied with a complete sentence, turned her head to find a similar response from Tokihiko who's spoon was still frozen halfway to his mouth.

"Ara, magic theory? Why don't you tell them what you've been researching."

Returning with a tray of fried rice, Maya edged her sister on with a knowing smile.

When faced with a topic she is passionate about, Rie apparently opens up quite a bit as her sentences became longer and more detailed. Although her tone was still monotonous and flat, Rie seemed to open up more when she has something to share.

At the end of lunchtime after saying goodbye to Maya the trio headed to the practical labs for their afternoon lessons.

The topic was single systematic weight magic, the test component being magic activation. Whilst the students stood in small lines in front of each CAD terminal, Tokihiko who finished his turn and moved to the back of the line was distracted by his bracelet beeping for his attention.

A quick double tap of his thumb and index finger showed a blinking mail icon at the top of the display. His fingers twitching in mid air as he unlocked his phone remotely, the mail was sent several minutes ago from Katsuto.

"We need to talk after school, can you meet me in the club room after school?"

His turn coming up soon, Tokihiko quickly sent a reply message confirming the appointment before it was his turn to use the CAD again.

Later that afternoon after school, Tokihiko made his way to the club room and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Terse as always. Entering the room with a short greeting, he took a seat perpendicular to where Katsuto was seated as he wrote out a report.

"Eh? You still use pen and paper Juumonji-senpai?"

"Old habit, plus there are no terminals in here."

"I see, so why the sudden call?"

Putting his pen down as he focused his attention on the kouhai who sat slightly more than a meter away, Katsuto went right to the point.

"I did a bit of research on you last night. Weirdly enough, I found nothing."

So the sniffing into Tokihiko's affairs that Mitsuya Gen warned about was indeed Katsuto. However how much does he really know?

"Could it just be that there was nothing to find?"

"Let me be more specific, your file exists in the 10 Master Clan server but there was no information attached."

If he admits to the searching that's reason enough to be suspicious, but without any hard proof he has no grounds to make any accusations.

"You're going to have to be more specific senpai, I am not in the 10 Master Clans nor the 18 Assistant Houses and would not have a clue what that means."

Might as well play dumb for now, who knows maybe he will stop prying if he does not get the answer he wants.

"I'm asking if you have some kind of relation to the 10 Master Clans, as an acting member of the Juumonji clan."

Throwing names around now? Looks like he is actually serious.

"If you're asking for relations I'm sure I have a distant forth or fifth cousin on either side of the family that would be in the 10 Master Clans but I'd have to go check my family tree to be sure. But even if they are related in that fashion we'd be so genetically distant due to the massive amounts of modification any magician goes through that you wouldn't even see the link anyway so why the question?"

"Stop avoiding the question. Are you or are you not a part of or once a part of the 10 Master Clans?"

As he watched Katsuto run out of patience, Tokihiko's eyes narrowed slightly as he broached the subject Katsuto did not seem to want to mention.

"Are you asking if I'm an Extra?"

Although it had nothing to do with any actual change in temperature, both Katsuto and Tokihiko could feel the room dip by a few degrees as a sudden chill came over the both of them as both of them had stares that could pierce through stone.

Extras. Families that used to be part of the numbers system that made up the 10 Master Clans, 18 Assistant Houses or the Hundred Families but were stripped of the number that made up the first portion of their surname for any number of reasons. Crimes such as treason, general incompetence or a massive blunder would mark the grounds for removal of the number and the treatment as outcasts would follow.

"Yes. I am."

"In that case, yes I am. Are we done here?"

"Not quite, there's a few things I still need to clarify."

Now on a topic that never fails to bring a sour taste to his mouth, Tokihiko reined in the fury that threatened to explode at any moment.

"May I know the reason for your family's removal? And from the Mitsuya clan I assume?"

"No you may not. It is a private matter and I'd thank you for butting out of my family's business!"

Rather than getting angry like Tokihiko assumed he would after that badly contained outburst, Katsuto waved his hand to try and calm him down before continuing.

"Calm down, I'm asking this as a friend and schoolmate not as a Juumonji. Anything that is said here will not leave this room."

"Fine. I trust you are aware of the function of the third research institute in Atsugi?"

"The applications of multi-casting and exploring the limits of how many magics can be cast simultaneously and continuously. Yes I am aware, what of it?"

"I was branded a failure after being born specialised."

Born specialised magicians, considered defective products compared to magicians that used modern magic or ancient magic. By taking an ability to the absolute limit, they are able to exceed the limitations and outdo regular magicians in their specific talent but at a cost. Born specialised magicians due to their Magic Calculation Areas being dominated by their single ability and nothing else.

"If that is the case I would find it hard to recommend you for the disciplinary committee if you are not able to use modern magic. Unless it is combat oriented you would not be able to deal with the threat of magic being used."

Folding his arms as he said that, it seemed the conversation was over until the left end of Tokihiko's lip turned up into a small smirk.

"What if I told you I am able to analyse magic while it is being deployed and predict the type of spell being activated."

"Magic invocation with a CAD takes roughly 0.3 to 0.6 seconds to activate are you saying you can finish reading the entire activation sequence in that time?"

Although the doubt was not as obvious in his voice, the raised eyebrow was all he needed to know that Katsuto doubted his claim.

"You have your CAD on you don't you? Care to try your luck? I can go from predicting the spell to even predicting the variables though that increases the mental strain."

"That would indeed be a useful skill, I don't suppose you would elaborate on how you do it."

While Katsuto fished in his right pocket for his CAD, Tokihiko shrugged before replying.

"Being born specialised you have to pick up other skills otherwise you're branded useless for life. Rather than accept my fate I'm more inclined to do whatever I can to change it. Oh, and do it behind your back, no point me being able to see what numbers you enter into your CAD and make the test invalid by obtaining the answer through there."

"You've thought this out very clearly, have you done this before?"

"It's a fun party trick. Ready?"

Alright here goes."

The beeps of digits being input into a CAD filling the club room, Tokihiko immediately started his own brand of magic to identify the magic involved.

Sensory Type Magic: Future Sight.

Just when Katsuto had pressed the enter key to call up the activation sequence the answer had already left Tokihiko's lips.

"Single System Weight type magic."

"Correct. How did you..."

"I told you I can do it so obviously I can. No point boasting about something I can't do, best out of three? Or best out of five."

"Three would do, here's the next one."

The beeps of the CAD signalling the entering of a digit code to recall a preset activation sequence occurring once again, the answer again came out of Tokihiko right when Katsuto pressed the enter key.

"Combination Movement and Convergence type magic."

The shock clearly evident on Katsuto's face, before he could say anything however he was interrupted by someone knocking on the door and opening it.

"Pardon the intrusion... Oh! Napster-kun!"

"Watanabe-san please stop calling me that and use my name..." Tokihiko replied, almost on the verge of tears.

"It's more fun that way though, oh Juumonji-kun, am I interrupting something? Why is your CAD out?"

"I was testing a theory." Katsuto replied, pocketing his CAD once again.

"Ooo, what theory?"

At Mari's question Katsuto directed a questioning glance at Tokihiko with a slightly raised eyebrow as if silently asking for permission. When Tokihiko raised both his shoulders by several millimeters in a barely perceivable shrug Katsuto turned to Mari once again.

"The theory that Mitsuya-kun here is able to predict magic being activated without its actual activation."

"That is such a coincidence, I just ran into a student earlier who could do the same thing."

"Anyway Mari, what is the reason for your visit?"

As if finally remembering why she came all the way to the club room, Mari replied.

"Your recommendation for the disciplinary committee, I was wondering if you finally finished sorting through your candidates."

"I'm almost done, though it would be done a lot faster if I can test them myself."

Not missing the pointed glance Katsuto made at Tokihiko, Mari eyed him as well.

"You mean Mitsuya-kun?"

"Being able to read activation sequences is a good bonus, however I would like to make sure he can hold his own in the event a fight breaks out just in case."

A shiver going down his spine at the suggestion, Tokihiko bit his lip.

"Wait you can't possibly mean..."

"Mitsuya-kun, would you agree to a simulated battle with me?"

-End of Chapter 5-

Author's Note: Dayum, the reviews and feedback has just set me on fire! So many updates in so little time! I hope you enjoy the chapter, and the fight to come!


	7. A Fight You Cannot Lose

Chapter 6 A Fight You Cannot Lose: Time and Time Again

"A... simulated battle? Juumonji-senpai you can't be serious. I doubt I'm the first person to try but I think thus far you'd be undefeated in one on one combat."

"Juumonji-kun please reconsider, even I have to put my foot down on this one. Even if it is to test a candidate's competency to be on the disciplinary committee, I cannot in good faith sanction you bullying a first year."

At the immediate protests to his proposal Katsuto merely smiled.

"I'm not asking him to beat me, if he can at least put up a fight I will be more than satisfied. I'll even give you a handicap, I will not be using my CAD."

"Isn't that a bit too much? I feel like I'm being looked down upon now."

Whether it was contempt or pride on Katsuto's part, Tokihiko gritted his teeth, his brows furrowed.

"No, if he is not using his CAD that means he's limited to using..."

Before Mari could name the Juumonji clan's signature magic Tokihiko beat her to the punch.

"Phalanx. Right?"

Phalanx, a single system movement type defensive magic. Made famous by the Juumonji clan for whom it is known for, rather than a single sustained defensive barrier like most other forms of defense the Phalanx earns its reputation for being a multi layered barrier that constantly refreshes itself. Even if the front layers are destroyed the layers underneath will simply replace it in infinitude.

"But still..."

As Mari continued to protest Tokihiko simply nodded in agreement with a cocky grin.

"Thank you for the handicap, I will accept your terms. Are we going to do it now?"

"Unfortunately I have a club meeting in a few minutes, it is unfortunate but can I ask you to stay behind after school tomorrow for the match?"

"No problem, not like I have any appointments tomorrow."

Walking up to Katsuto, Tokihiko offered his hand which Katsuto took, shaking it firmly in an iron grip.

"There's something definitely wrong with you I just know it."

After leaving the club room so that Katsuto's meeting could take place, Mari and Tokihiko made their way back to the administration building, for Tokihiko to collect his CAD while Mari simply tagged along.

"Why would you say that senpai?"

With their paces matched Mari was directly beside Tokihiko as they walked together making the glance Tokihiko made in Mari's direction rather obvious although she continued to look straight ahead.

"Even without his CAD, Juumonji-kun's Phalanx is not to be trifled with. Why he would even challenge a first year is totally beyond me as well."

"He must have his reasons..."

Mari now looking at him directly because he had trailed off midsentence, Tokihiko made a small sigh before matching her gaze.

"You're going to figure this out sooner or later or hear it from Juumonji-san anyway so... Stop here, it's a camera blind spot."

Right after he turned around the corner Tokihiko stopped abruptly motioning for Mari to do the same. Before she could protest, Tokihiko continued.

"Juumonji-senpai realised I'm an Extra. The main reason he has no qualms of challenging me is because he knows I am a direct descendant of parents who used to be in the 10 Master Clans. However I'd rather this did not get out. I like my position as it is and have no interest in rejoining the political shitstorm that I was removed from."

"That makes more sense, but why agree to the simulated battle?"

"Multiple reasons, most of them secret."

A catlike grin forming on his face as he started to walk towards the administration building once again, Mari called out to him as she chased him down.

"Hey! What kind of secret?"

"The kind that would blow your mind."

Sensing the end of the discussion Mari apparently decided to drop the matter as she asked no further questions. Once his CAD was withdrawn, Tokihiko made his way home, the sparse crowd at the station making it easy to hitch a ride.

Not a moment after he had punched in his destination a cabinet swung around from the parking bay and stopped in front of him with an open door. To his surprise however, the cabinet refused to move even after he closed the door and strapped himself in. Either the cabinet itself had malfunctioned or the other likely cause would be...

Someone had entered a destination on the way or similar to his.

"Ara ara, what are the chances of meeting you here?"

In response to the question clearly directed at him from the opposite side of the cabinet, Tokihiko turned his head just in time to see Maya enter the cabinet as well from the opposite side, her chest jiggling ever so slightly as she entered, the strap only serving to emphasise them further as she put it on.

"Quite high, a pleasure to see you again Maya-san. Are you going shopping?"

The cabinet route that travelled to Tokihiko's house passed by the station of a large shopping district. A common stop for other people who have entered the cabinet he was taking before, Tokihiko himself was guilty of loitering in the shopping district whether for a quick meal or for window shopping before returning home.

"Oh, nothing of the sort, I'm returning home to cook for Rie, before she makes a mess."

Home? The cabinet does not pass by any residential districts before its destination which would mean...

"Ara, you live near Shinjuku station as well?"

"Actually I do, what a coincidence."

The cabinet becoming silent once again with the exception of the soft whir of the cabinet's air conditioning system, Tokihiko looked out the window as the buildings and trees passed by, the scent of lavendar tickling his nostrils.

[Is that her perfume? It's kind of nice...]

"You're in an enclosed space with a cute girl who is obviously quite comfortable with your presence and you aren't making any moves on her? Are you sure you're a man?"

Corrina's taunting voice now yammering into his left ear, Tokihiko tapped his thumb to his pinky twice to activate the keyboard mode of his bracelet before typing a rapid reply.

["I just met her today give me a break you sexually deprived AI."]

"Sexually deprived? That's not a typo is it, you actually called me sexually deprived?! Do you want me to start playing your porn collection through your earpiece?!"

Tokihiko started to grit his teeth and purse his lips as his artificial intelligence companion started to piss him off. Unfortunately for him Maya picked up on the signs of tension on his face and tapped his arm.

"Mitsuya-san are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine thank you for your concern."

While he feigned a smile and scratched the back of his head his fingers on his left hand in his pocket were moving rapidly firing off a reply to Corrina.

["Look what you did! Just butt out of this ok? A girl as hot as her probably has a girlfriend already."]

"Girlfriend? Did you just say girlfriend?"

["BOYfriend! Damn typo, it's hard enough trying to type without being able to see the keys I'm pressing give me a break!"]

With no other options Tokihiko terminated the connection. He was quite sure there would be hell to pay when he reached home but that was something he was willing to go through for a peaceful ride home.

"You do know you can't shut me out right?"

[Goddammit.]

The cabinet finally arriving at the station Tokihiko was meant to get off at, to his surprise, Maya also started to get out.

"Would you like me to walk you home?"

"Oh my, but wouldn't it be too much of trouble?"

"I've already done my work for today, think of it as my way of passing time and being responsible."

"Well if you insist I shall take you up on your offer then."

The pair took their time to leave the station engaging in small chat about school, classes and the like. After several turns Tokihiko's blood however started to run cold.

Maya's route home is remarkably similar to his own.

When he finally reached the gates to her house his fears were confirmed. She lived in the house right next to his.

"Ara, thank you for walking me home, have a safe journey ok?"

"Yeah... About that safe journey..." Tokihiko replied as he slowly turned his head to look at his own house.

"Oh, you live right next to us? That's wonderful! We can walk to school together, Rie would be so happy. I'll see you tomorrow then!"

As she jovially waved goodbye, Tokihiko feigned a smile as he waved back albeit a bit awkwardly.

[This is going to become awkward really fast. I just know it.]

Awkwardness of having classmates as next door neighbours aside, there was a new kind of awkward waiting behind Tokihiko's front door and he just knew it was going to be there. To avoid said awkwardness he started to check for possible open windows to enter the house from only to find none on the bottom or upper floors. His heart finally prepared for the disaster waiting for him behind the oak door, Tokihiko blitzed through it with his hands over his eyes to protect him from whatever horror Corrina concocted...

Only to find her standing at the doorway fully dressed and smiling.

"Welcome home Tokihiko, how was your day?"

"Uhhhh what?"

Completely caught off guard by the lack of any form of shock that Corrina would usually hit him with by now with the force of a sledgehammer, Tokihiko stood at the doorway one of his shoes being removed halfway with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Oh, were you expecting a surprise? Too bad, it's more fun when you agonise over when I'm going to get back at you. Look forward to it! Blehhhh."

After sticking out her tongue, Corrina departed to do her own tasks, leaving Tokihiko to his own devices. His own devices in this case being a single thought that never occurred to him until this point in time.

[Humanoid home helpers have tongues?]

The night was relatively uneventful. Out of habit rather than need Tokihiko spent his time cleaning and servicing his rifle while making a few checks on the software that linked the firing mechanism to the new targetting computer housed in the rifle itself. By using a wireless link with the modified glasses in his possession, Tokihiko would allocate targets and then align the laser attached to the rifle to the point marked by the glasses. This allowed for more precision shooting and removed the need for the old fashioned "pray and spray" that most firefights consisted of.

Adjustments can be made by Corrina to hit precise points and this was the software function he was working on at the moment doing diligence to the lines upon lines of coding that scrolled up the screen.

"It's getting late, I'll leave the rest til tomorrow, or if you want to finish it up feel free."

Corrina's on screen avatar giving a thumbs up in acknowledgement, Tokihiko took a quick shower before returning to his room to change. Usually during this time the window to his room would be set to private mode, being completely opaque to the outside in the same way a one way mirror functions. Despite this, Tokihiko could not shake the sense of unease one felt as if he was being watched.

Turning to face the source of his unease, the window, to his surprise and embarassment, the window was not in private mode. To make matters worse, somebody in the house opposite his window had their window in viewing mode as well as Chiarashi Rie stared at him, less than fifteen meters away.

Before he could even attempt to set the window to private, Rie started to wave slowly to say hello, almost definitely enjoying the show that Tokihiko had unknowingly put on.

"Corrina, why are the windows not set to private?"

"Hmm? It's ok isn't it? It's not like there's someone watching. Oh wait, my bad."

Corrina's smug voice came through the speakers in his room and Tokihiko could practically visualise the grin on her face as she took revenge for what he did to her earlier.

"Tch, whatever."

His solution to the current predicament to throw the curtains close over the window, Rie apparently was not done as her voice carried over through the closed window.

"Thank you for the view Mitsuya-san~"

Even after all that had transpired, Corrina's revenge was far from over. Woken up rudely by an irritating alarm clock Tokihiko went through his morning routine on autopilot, his eyes squinting to see. Being in the military had not changed that part of him in that he was NOT a morning person.

"Corrina, weather and schedule."

A display popping up next to him with the relevant information, Tokihiko then opened his room door to the fright of his life.

"Waaaagghh!?"

His eyes flew open from the sudden shock and the adrenaline rush that followed spiked his blood pressure to the point that any sleepiness left in him was blown away by the fight or flight hormone now coursing through his veins.

At his door with a curious tilt that made her look cute despite the complete lack of emotion on her face was Chiarashi Rie.

"Good morning?"

Faced with a monotone greeting Tokihiko could only answer the question with another question.

"Why are you saying it like it's a question?"

"Good meowning."

"And now you're a cat?"

"Good meowning?"

"A cat with a question?"

Before this exchange could go any further Corrina poked her head up the hallway staircase.

"Hey Tokihiko! I left a present for you outside your door! Have you seen it yet?"

"Goddammit Corrina how does this qualify as a present?! In fact why the hell is she inside the house?!"

"She knocked on the door and wasn't armed so I just let her in and she immediately made a beeline for the upstairs. I take it you've seen her? Although the scream was quite fun to hear as well."

Even though she muttered the last portion softly Tokihiko heard it all the same and sighed as he made his way down.

"Come on Chiarashi-san have you had breakfast? We could probably make some toast for you if you haven't..."

"If I'm a present why wasn't I gift wrapped?"

"Is that seriously the only thing you have to ask from that entire exchange... Don't worry about it and come down with me. Have you had breakfast?"

"Maya-oneesan already fed me but I'm still hungry."

"Did you tell her that?"

"Yes, she said that this was for eating her breakfast the other day."

Now with the mental image of Rie eating two helpings of breakfast hers and her sisters in his mind, Tokihiko couldn't help but giggle as he made his way to the table.

"Well if you're being punished by your sister I'm not going to be the one to circumvent it I'm sorry."

"Oh if you're talking about breakfast don't worry about it I've already fed her, she seemed hungry when she came in."

Corrina walking by him and notifying him about the deed already being done as she set the table, Tokihiko facepalmed on the spot.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier..."

"I'm so full."

Now patting her belly as she spoke, Rie's face was as usual blank and lacking of any emotion as she made the announcement. While she took a seat opposite Tokihiko, he resisted the urge to plant his face in his morning toast.

"Didn't you just say you were hungry?!"

"I was and then I ate. I am happy."

This all said in a monotone voice that definitely did not indicate any form of happiness caused Tokihiko to retort accordingly.

"You certainly don't sound like it!"

Because cabinets were two seaters and with Maya they would form a party of three, Tokihiko sent Maya and Rie ahead to the station as he still had to do some emergency tuning to his CAD before he fought with Katsuto later that day.

"Corrina, is it possible to retune the CAD to be able to chrono shift every one minute instead of five?"

"It would decrease the stability and increase chances of mental lapse interference but it can be done. Expecting trouble today are we?"

"Not so much trouble rather than a fight that I don't want to lose."

With that cryptic message, Tokihiko left the house. Maya and Rie already had a ten minute lead on him and they had agreed to meet at the station outside First High school. In order to keep that appointment he would need to take a slow jog to make it on time.

His pace quickened with every step until he reached the station his heart pumping hard in his chest to the point he could feel the pulses although faint but still there in his neck, a quick check on his wrist to make sure nothing was wrong to assauge any potential fears.

[10 beats per minute faster than normal, I really should start exercising to get back in shape.]

The journey itself was uneventful and as Tokihiko got out of the cabinet he saw Rie and Maya waiting for him together at the entrance of the station.

The trio now reunited, they made their way up the hill to school, easily blending in to the crowd of students who also shared the same destination.

Among the crowd Tokihiko could make out several familiar faces whether they be classmates or upperclassmen whom he had passing interactions with. Of special note was a certain Watanabe Mari who seemed to be having a conversation with another girl of the same year, probably a classmate.

Not inclined to interrupt the flow of his day by another run in with the disciplinary commitee chairman (or chairwoman), Tokihiko attempted to quicken his pace beckoning the sisters to do the same but either by fault or grand design his attempt to avoid Mari was foiled. As soon as he quickened his pace he had made himself more conspicuous and it was this that caused Mari to take notice of him.

She bid farewell to her friend and immediately made a less than subtle beeline for the trio, tapping on his shoulder as she wore her trademark mischievious smile.

"Good morning Mitsuya-kun."

"Hmm? Oh good morning Watanabe-senpai. To what do I owe the honour?"

"No need to get all pretentious with me, would you like to introduce us?"

"Chiarashi Maya and Chiarashi Rie, meet Watanabe Mari, chairman of the disciplinary committee. Watanabe-senpai, Chiarashi Maya, and Chiarashi Rie."

"Good morning."

"Hello."

The sisters offering their greetings to Mari, Maya took the initiative in giving Tokihiko some privacy.

"Mitsuya-san, we'll go on ahead if you need to talk to her ok?"

As Maya made a quick bow, she and Rie took their leave leaving Tokihiko standing awkwardly with Mari in the middle of the pavement as Mari wore a snide grin.

"Already making friends with a beauty like that this early in the semester? You sure work quick."

"I met her via her sister which is in the same class as me. More importantly senpai, I believe I asked you earlier: to what do I owe the honour?"

"Nothing overly time consuming, Juumonji-kun didn't have the time to send a direct notice so I'm just here to notify you on his behalf regarding the simulated battle that you agreed to yesterday that it will take place in practice room 4 after school. I will be the referee and the witnesses will be Saegusa Mayumi and Ichihara Rin from the student council."

"I see. Thank you for taking the time to let me know."

"No problem. Well then, see you later."

"Oh, before you go senpai."

"What is it?"

Mari started to walk away but stopped when Tokihiko called out to her. He quickly closed the distance and continued walking Mari starting to do the same as he made a quick cursory glance at her hand.

"The cuts aren't particularly deep and are already starting to scab over so you should air them out a bit and reapply the bandages. You should be able to go without them by the end of the day."

Her girlish response to his observation was quickly saved into his memory as the signs of an undeniable blush made its way to her cheeks.

"H-how did you...?"

"Secret-desu."

Now wearing a mirrored version of Mari's mischievious grin, Tokihiko made his way back to Maya and Rie, happily chatting about the classes he and Rie were to take that day and the reason Mari had talked to him.

Although classes went by as per normal, Tokihiko was called to the faculty office at lunch time for reasons unknown. His plans to have lunch with the Chiarashi sisters now no longer an option, he made his way to the faculty office mildly ticked off by the sudden change in plans.

The faculty member that had called him was none other than Minawa Suzumi. A teacher in her late thirties, if one did not know her true age one would not place her a year above thirty. Despite the rumours going around of her using some sort of anti aging program to mask her true age she herself has neither confirmed nor denied these allegations. Her only fault appearance wise would be her being underweight to the point that most would recommend medical help. Not quite skin and bones but with bones being clearly visible in some places, it would not be a stretch to wonder if she missed a meal or two every day.

"Excuse me, I'm here because Minawa-sensei called. Is she in?"

After knocking on the door, Tokihiko stood outside at ease with his hands locked firmly behind his waist out of force of habit. Less than a minute later Suzumi had come to fetch him herself, wearing a suit commonly seen on female office workers, a small stain on her white shirt, probably from a recent accident.

"You're probably wondering why I called you in, it's regarding your entrance test scores and theoretical work you've submitted over the last two days."

"Is there something wrong with my work sensei?"

Although an obvious question seeing as there was something definitely wrong with his work to the point that he had to be called in, Tokihiko was genuinely confused over how his work would be called into question so early in the semester.

"The other teachers after having gone over your exam results and your theoretical work are accusing you of tanking your theoretical exam results in the entry exam."

His flat gaze now turning into one closer to a sardonic stare from what Suzumi just said, Tokihiko took a few breaths to calm himself down before replying.

"Ok, so let me get this straight, the teachers are not accusing me of cheating to improve my score, but of deliberately performing worse in the entry paper. Did they provide a reason for me to do so? Because I don't see one."

"Yes I understand but this is for the record. So I'm assuming you did not tank your results?"

"No I did not. Because I have nothing to gain from doing so."

His answer quick and curt, Tokihiko bit his lip before continuing.

"If that is all, may I go now?"

"Yes, thank you for your time."

Tokihiko bowed more as a sign of respect and to mask the anger that might have made its way to his face before turning around and storming out of the staff room.

The reason that he would be accused of tanking his exam was quite clear. He did not do his entrance exam. Corrina had done it for him. Because answering every question correctly would ring alarm bells for potential cheating, she probably answered the easy questions correctly while making calculated mistakes for the harder questions using previous average bell curves as a basis for which questions to answer correctly, and which questions to make deliberate mistakes.

His sour mood persisted through lunch but started to abate once afternoon classes started and managed to keep a calm head through the practical classes. Earlier in the day he had already informed his friends about having to stay behind for a simulated battle. Maya and Subaru opted to go home, but for some reason Rie opted to stay.

It is for this reason that he now had to put up with Maya's teasing.

"She likes you~"

Just to drive the point home, Maya made a tongue roll at the end as she waved goodbye, Rie waving as well while standing next to Tokihiko.

"You're not going to deny what she said?"

His eyebrows raised, Tokihiko turned to Rie who returned his questioning gaze with her customary blank look.

"Even if I do she'll just say it more so there's no point."

Faced with such reasoning Tokihiko was momentarily lost for words until Rie started to walk off.

"I'll be in the library. Find me when you're done."

And with that, she was gone.

Tokihiko went to withdraw his CAD before making his way to the practice rooms in the practical skills wing nearly running into Mari as both of them turned a blind corner.

"Whoa senpai, isn't my simulated battle with Juumonji-senpai still in another five minutes?"

"I had to return the keys to practice room 3 and then draw the keys for practice room 4. Honestly, why can't they just let me draw them both simultaneously."

"Did you draw the wrong key?"

Immediately after he asked the question, Tokihiko did a silent double take. Mari wanted to draw both keys simultaneously which ruled out the possibility of drawing the wrong key. The only other alternative that explained her current statement would be...

"No, another simulated battle occurred between the vice president of the student council and the first year representative's brother Shiba Tatsuya."

"Sounds interesting. Who won?"

"You might not believe it but Tatsuya-kun did."

"Tatsuya? So you're already on a first name basis?"

Rather than blush at being called out, Mari turned around with her trademark mischievious grin.

"That's right, we're already on first name basis. What's wrong? Jealous?"

"Of course not, what senpai does to younger men is completely none of my business."

Outplayed at her own game Mari finally gave way as a blush started to creep its way into her cheeks.

"How rude! I'll have you know I have a boyfriend!"

"Is he younger than you?"

Unable to stifle a small giggle, Tokihiko smirked as Mari gave him a playful shove outside practice room 4.

"Ah, Mitsuya-kun, Watanabe-san, glad to see you made it on time."

A familiar deep cadenced voice coming from behind them, Katsuto greeted the pair cordially while flanked by two attractive upperclassmen.

While both had long hair, the girl on the left had pale white skin and jet black hair forming a very stark contrast along with her red irises while the girl on the right had a lighter shade of black and violet irises. Even with these differences, they were both extremely beautiful in their own right and as if right on the tip of his tongue Tokihiko could not recall their names or where he had seen them before.

"Hello Mitsuya-kun, I believe this is the first time we've met. You would have seen us at the matriculation ceremony but I'm Saegusa Mayumi, student council president and this is Ichihara Suzune, student council treasurer. We're going to be the witnesses of your simulated battle for today."

Mayumi who was on the left introduced her friend and herself to which Tokihiko bowed in response.

"A pleasure to meet you both. Is there any reason why the witnesses are so... umm... high profiled?"

"Well I was here because Mari told me that there was something interesting going on..."

As Mayumi tapped her chin with a thoughtful look on her face, Suzune's shoulders dropped from a small sigh.

"And I was dragged here by Mayumi."

"Juumonji-senpai, are you alright with them being the witnesses?"

Faced with Tokihiko's question, Katsuto gave a small shrug.

"I do not mind. Having official witnesses makes the process easier."

Mari unlocked the door and the group made their way in. Mayumi and Suzune stood at the side, Suzune tapping into a tablet she had brought along while Mari stood in front of the two between Katsuto and Tokihiko.

"I'll explain the rules now then. Fatal attacks and attacks meant to cause permanent disability are illegal. Attacks should not result in anything more serious than bone fractures. No weapons, hand to hand combat is permitted. The winner is declared upon surrender or when the referee deems the opposing party unable to continue. Both sides move to your starting lines and do not start until I give the signal, violations of any of the aforementioned rules will be stopped by sheer force from myself. That is all."

Katsuto and Tokihiko were already at the marked starting points. At a rough estimate the distance would be five to seven meters.

"Corrina, bookmark this temporal point for chrono reversion shifts." Tokihiko whispered.

["Expecting trouble?"]

"Better safe than sorry."

Even if one were to try and sprint towards their opponent, at a distance of five meters magic invocation would trump even a world class sprinter.

However magic invocation was usually accelerated by the presence of a CAD, something that Katsuto graciously decided to forego to give Tokihiko a handicap when fighting him. The absence of a CAD would not be a crippling disadvantage to Katsuto however as he still possessed one of the strongest defensive magics with or without his CAD.

The Juumonji Phalanx.

Tokihiko had seen it in action several times. His mother was a Juumonji before marrying his father. If he used the data from those instances and applied it to this situation, the Phalanx was a movement type defensive magic made of refreshing barriers that replaced itself infinitely. The area it could cover was variable. Casting time roughly 0.3-0.4 seconds. Any offensive magic Tokihiko could use via Spell Recall would be nullified by the barrier. If that were the case, closing the gap and attacking with hand to hand techniques would be the way to go.

But to close a gap of 5 meters in under 0.3 seconds, magic would undeniably have to be involved. To make matters worse, magic that would allow him to close the distance in that amount of time would take longer than that to invoke.

Spell Recall, magic that allows him to recall any spell he's seen multiple times and cast it again usually takes 0.4-0.5 seconds to cast. Longer if the spell is particularly obscure and has a longer activation sequence which complicates the search.

"Begin!"

Mari swung down her hand signalling the start of the match. The moment she stepped backwards Tokihiko's fingers were already tapping out the sequence into his CAD to initiate spell recall. The recall spell, single system movement magic. Target, himself.

Gram Acceleration: Factor Five.

Gram Acceleration, the fast tracking of the process of magic invocation from the Activation Sequence to the overwriting of the Eidos. Its usage does come with a cost. As it acts as an additional variable in the invocation of the spell, the processing power required goes up, and either the interference strength, or scale of magic sequence are reduced to compensate.

The spell reaching its completion in 0.1 seconds, Tokihiko hurtled forwards. His organs slightly shaken by the sudden acceleration as he raised his fist to attack Katsuto.

"Oooof!"

Only to hit his Phalanx head first.

His fingers typing in a familiar 4 figure sequence, Tokihiko initiated Chrono Reversion: Mental Interference sending his mind back in time to the bookmark he had made less than five minutes ago.

*Attempt #2

Rather than go for a full frontal physical assault, Tokihiko decided to bait out Katsuto's Phalanx. Another personal favourite spell of his although decades old by now is the Multi-Systematic Convergence and Oscillation magic: Razor Edge. By compression and oscillation, the air itself as a medium is weaponised into razor sharp blades which are then either controlled by hand or shot at an enemy.

His left fingers already tapping out the keycode to call out the activation sequence, Tokihiko extended his right hand forward firing two Razor Edges directly at Katsuto knowing full well that the attack will easily be blocked by his Phalanx.

As predicted Katsuto held out his own right hand a wall of Movement type magic blocking the Razor Edges nullifying them upon contact. Without delay Tokihiko invoked the same magic this time with a twist. The Razor Edges that he planned to fire will now curve through the air and circumvent the active Phalanx to hit Katsuto who was behind the barrier.

Katsuto widened the barrier in response, cocking an eyebrow at Tokihiko as if to say "that all you got?".

His fingers on the move yet again Tokihiko activated single system Movement magic on himself shooting himself forward to the left at a 45 degree angle bypassing Katsuto's Phalanx to take a direct shot at him.

What he did not account for however, was the Phalanx shield being able to move.

The Phalanx shield swivelling to account for Tokihiko's sudden change in position, Katsuto pushed his open palm out causing the Phalanx to shoot forward and pin Tokihiko into the wall.

*Attempt #11.

After trying and failing to out manoeuvre Katsuto's Phalanx multiple times, Tokihiko's temper started to reach its breaking point. His fingers twitched as he typed an eight digit keycode that did not link to an activation sequence.

["Are you sure about this?"]

"Corrina, unlock the First Seal."

["If you say so... enter voice password."]

"I only need seconds."

There are no visual cues to signify that the First Seal had been unlocked, only the fact that his CAD could now use more complicated sequences that were normally deemed too risky or powerful to use on a whim. The First Seal itself locks any activation sequences that allow Tokihiko easy passage through time itself. Unlike his Chrono Reversion Shift which simply sends his mind back, the First Seal governs sequences that allow him to travel physically and temporally.

The moment the match started, he threw out two Razor Edges as usual, now feints rather than actual attacks to force Katsuto to use his Phalanx. As predicted, a shimmer appeared in the air as Katsuto easily blocked the attack.

Tokihiko then used the same single system Movement based magic he had used multiple times catapulting himself forwards and to the left in a familiar 45 degree angle. As he did in the past, Katsuto adjusted the Phalanx angle and sent it out to attack Tokihiko.

Tokihiko then deviated from his previous attempts this time with a magic now available to him that was not open before.

Chrono Shift: Defensive Recovery.

His destination the point where his body was a second ago, Tokihiko flew backwards through the air as he reversed his own position physically while still obeying the natural flow of time.

Katsuto was shocked. There was no doubt about it. But the look of surprise on his face only lasted a split second as he cancelled the first Phalanx shield and created another now directly in front of him travelling forward rapidly to account for Tokihiko's sudden change in location.

But it was too late.

The moment Tokihiko returned to his starting position he initiated his next activation sequence immediately.

Chrono Shift: Offensive Displacement.

His destination this time the point where he will be in a second, Tokihiko flew forward through Katsuto's shield to close the distance almost instantaneously.

The magic Tokihiko uses, Chrono Shift, has four different variations. Split between defensive and offensive, displacement and recovery. Defensive shifts always revert his position backwards while offensive shifts take him to a point that he can be in the future. The spell itself is not an exact science and there is always leftover psions every time he uses the spell. Rather than let them dissipate as waste, the leftover psions are used to either heal injuries sustained, recovery, or made unstable to deliver a concussive blast upon arrival, displacement.

The offensive shift now at point blank range, the concussive blast delivered to Katsuto upon Tokihiko's arrival knocked him off his feet sending him flying backwards into the wall where he slumped, not unconscious but mildly dazed.

[To stay conscious after a blast like that, he certainly is made out of sturdy stuff.]

"Match over! Winner, Mitsuya Tokihiko!"

A wavering clearly detectable in Mari's voice as she called the match in Tokihiko's victory, the witnesses on the sides still did not move; likely out of shock as to what happened.

"What..."

"... Just happened?"

Mayumi starting the sentence only to have Suzune finish it, Tokihiko facepalmed as he realised the immediate consequences his actions had.

*Attempt #15.

A majority of his magic sealed off to prevent awkward questions from being asked. Physical attacks out of the question due to being unable to close the gap. Magical attacks not faring so well either due to them not being able to penetrate Katsuto's Phalanx. He may have had all the time in the world but Tokihiko was slowly but surely running out of options.

[Perhaps an alternate strategy?]

The match beginning once again for the fifteenth time, Tokihiko decided to not use magic and make a run towards Katsuto. His Phalanx being brought up almost immediately, Tokihiko started to skid as he stopped himself just before he hit the wall of movement magic right in front of him. Now faced with a new problem of an advancing wall of movement magic quickly accelerating towards him, Tokihiko raised his own hand in a mirror image of Katsuto.

Spell Recall: Phalanx.

Tokihiko quickly masked his surprise. He had casted out of instinct, an accident rather than grand design. A sharp sound echoing throughout the spacious practice room as wall met wall, Katsuto lowered his hand, his Phalanx disappearing as well as he eyed Tokihiko with suspicion.

"That spell. How are you able to cast it?"

Although the activation sequence was rather simple and straightforward, only those of Juumonji blood can effectively use the magic known as Phalanx. This held true with no exceptions. However Tokihiko was of Juumonji blood, a scion of mixed parentage. A fact not known to his upperclassmen in the room.

Now faced with a lengthy explanation which might result in more invasive questions Tokihiko once again sighed as his fingers typed in a familiar sequence.

*Attempt #23.

After having been exposed to so many instances of Katsuto's Phalanx, Tokihiko was finally able to assimilate the theories and logic behind the Phalanx itself.

This time using a single horizontal Razor Edge, he baited out Katsuto's Phalanx once again. This time however, in the face of the incoming wall of movement magic, Tokihiko held out his right hand and casted his own take on the Juumonji Phalanx, using the only magic available to him.

Time Magic: Stasis Field.

A wall of time magic appeared in front of Tokihiko shimmering in a similar fashion to Katsuto's Phalanx. However upon contact Katsuto's Phalanx slowed to a halt in the face of a magic with similar interference strength.

"That's enough, I've seen enough."

Katsuto's deep voice echoing slightly in the large room, he nodded to Mari as he started to head for the door.

"Mari, I'll be recommending him as your replacement candidate from the Clubs Management Group. If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with the Club Presidents from every club regarding recruitment week."

The room became deathly quiet with the exception of the door hissing open and close as Katsuto took his leave. Now left with three upperclassman all of whom were female, Tokihiko tugged at his collar mildly uncomfortable being around so many attractive girls.

"Well then, if that's that I'll be going... Urk!"

"Not so fast Napster-kun."

Already within arms reach of him, Mari simply reached over and yanked Tokihiko by the collar of his blazer causing him to choke from the sudden deceleration as his tie bit into his neck.

Her finger on her chin as she tried to analyse what just happened, Mayumi seemed to have a question of her own as well.

"That magic attack you just used, what was it exactly?"

"It's a personal favourite of mine, it is an oscillation convergence systematic type spell that using air as the medium, compresses and accelerates them to form wind blades."

Although he knew that Mayumi was inquiring about the magic he had just created on the spot, Tokihiko attempted to play dumb in hopes that she would not pry. Unfortunately, Mayumi was not so easily dissuaded.

"No, the magic you used to stop Katsuto-kun's Phalanx, what was that?"

Generally asking about magic used by other magicians is considered taboo and frowned upon. And now confronted with the difficult situation of whether or not to expose his secret to yet another member of the Ten Master Clans, Tokihiko bit his lip and made an awkward smile. Before he could decline to answer however, Suzune seemed to have caught on to his secret.

"That magic you just used... It wasn't modern magic was it?"

Both Mari and Mayumi were unable to mask their surprise as they turned their heads towards Suzune, the one who made the statement. Also, she was not done yet.

"When you used your wind blade magic, psion light could be clearly seen from your CAD even though you did not touch it directly. It was faint but visible if you were keeping a keen eye on it. However when you used the magic to stop Juumonji-san's Phalanx, the psion light was centered on your hand not your CAD. This means two things. One, you did not call up the activation sequence from your CAD. Two, you built the magic sequence from scratch as it did not match any known system of modern magic."

Outer systematic magic is not unheard of, though it is a rarity among modern magicians. Before he had to answer any further questions on this topic however, Mayumi unknowingly saved him by changing the topic.

"You are in class 1D right Mitsuya-kun?"

"Yes, you would be correct about that Saegusa-senpai."

"I've seen your practical scores. Your Target Data Rewriting Strength was extremely high which would explain why you were able to go up against Katsuto-kun, but your Spell Invocation Speed was a borderline fail. Some teachers were even recommending you be dropped to class 1E instead. If you scored so low in the exam how are you able to exhibit such high levels of processing speed just now?"

His lip now being bitten to the point of drawing blood, Tokihiko rapidly tried to think of a lie to tell that would satisfy the curiosity of his upperclassman but Suzune quickly thwarted his plan.

"Mitsuya-kun... are you by chance able to manipulate the speed of your spell invocation directly by some sort of outer systematic magic? Like time?"

The final nails in his coffin being nailed in so to speak Tokihiko sighed as he relaxed his shoulders and gritted his teeth. Although he had expected a certain level of analytical awareness among the staff of the student council he never expected to actually face someone of this calibre. Especially not someone who was able to determine the mechanics behind his abilities after only seeing it once.

"Can I first have you all promise that whatever is said inside this room is not told to anyone else?"

After receiving three distinct nods Tokihiko plowed on with his explanation.

"First of all to answer both your questions at the same time, yes, my Spell Invocation Speed is actually in the pits, and yes I am able to manipulate it directly using time based outer systematic magic."

To his stunning revelation, Mayumi had another question.

"If that is the case why did you not use it to score well in the practical exam? You could easily be in the top class with your ability."

"Becuase that'd be unfair to other students. I already doubled my invocation speed and it only got me into class 1D, if I did not do anything I probably would not even be considered as a candidate of this school."

Suzune who was furiously tapping into the tablet she had cradled in her right arm, still felt that something was still off.

"It doesn't add up. To be able to control time to such a degree that accelerating magic invocation is made possible or using it to create a wall goes beyond the scope of control a modern magician should have. This level of control over a singular form of magic can only be possessed by magicians who are..."

"Born specialised. Yes. Modern magicians might possess peculiar talents that lie outside the 4 types and 8 subtypes of modern magics but they are just that. Talents."

Mari who had remained silent until now decided to ask a question that had been eating away at her the moment Tokihiko admitted to being born specialised.

"If you are born specialised you should not be able to use modern magic. Earlier you admitted to using Speed and Convergence type magic. You can either be a modern magician or born specialised you can't be both."

"I can if the modern magic was not casted by me."

"What do you mean?"

"Spells that I have seen directly, that I have memorised the activation sequence for, can be recalled directly by me and used as if I were the one who casted it. The drawback is calling the exact time the magic was casted from memory which slows my invocation time even when accelerated by a CAD."

With the mystery now debunked, Mayumi and Suzune started to make their to the door.

"The match is officially over so we'll be heading back to the Student Council room. See you later Mari!"

Mayumi giving a girlish wave while Suzune gave a small bow, the doors hissed open and close once again leaving Mari and Tokihiko alone in the practice room.

"Well then. How about we also make our way to the Public Moral Committee HQ?"

-End of Chapter 6-

Author's Note: Holy, 19 pages. I intended for the practice room scene to be long I never expected it to turn out to be this long! Anyway read review, enjoy!


	8. Club Recruitment: Unprecedented Mayhem

Chapter 7 Club Recruitment Week: Unprecedented Mayhem

Mari made her way back to the faculty room to return the keys to practice room 4 with Tokihiko following closely behind. The both of them then making their way to the Public Morals Committee HQ, they engaged in smalltalk on the way there.

"Before you came along I totally thought Chiarashi-san would be the one to receive Juumonji-kun's recommendation to be frank. Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm not saying she's a better pick just that I really did not foresee someone of your calibre popping up."

"Chiarashi? Chiarashi Rie?"

An eyebrow raised at the mention of his classmate, Tokihiko called up his display the picture used for Rie's student ID on screen.

"Hmm? No, Chiarashi Maya, class 2A. She has a younger sister though, I'm assuming that's her."

Mari gave a curt nod to the picture of Rie Tokihiko was showing her, the both of them arriving at a pair of sturdy oak doors with a small sign that read "Public Morals Committee".

"We're here."

Mari reached into her pocket and pulled out her student ID waving it in front of the reader next to the door. With a click the door unlocked, the both of them walking into the spacious headquarters. It appears they were not alone however as another student was already inside moving boxes around.

"Ah, Chairwoman. The headquarters was quite messy so I thought I'd clean up a bit."

A familiar voice greeting the both of them as they walked through the door, the person hauling boxes around was none other than the brother of the first year representative though his name eluded Tokihiko for the time being.

"Mitsuya Tokihiko this is Shiba Tatsuya. Shiba Tatsuya, Mitsuya Tokihiko. Both of you are the replacements for the departing members chosen by the Student Council and the Club Management Group."

Tokihiko made his way over to shake Tatsuya's hand but as Tatsuya had a box in both hands that looked relatively heavy he settled for a short bow instead.

"Pleased to meet you Shiba-san."

"Likewise. Please call me Tatsuya."

"Understood Tatsuya-san, please call me Tokihiko."

With basic formalities out of the way Tokihiko took a seat at the table and called up a research article on his bracelet's display even as Tatsuya and Mari started sorting out the massive amount of clutter on the table in the middle of the room.

"Napster-kun aren't you going to help out?"

A grimace formed on his face as he sent a glare at Mari who retaliated with a cheeky grin. Tokihiko tapped his thumb to his pinky twice to send his CAD out of standby, typed a series of 6 digits in using his fingers which wriggled in midair before finishing it off with a loud finger snap that echoed in the room.

The effect was instantaneous. The shelves behind him that were empty and collecting dust were immediately cleaned and filled with neatly lined boxes each filled with a different category of equipment.

"Done."

"What was... How did you... When...?"

The slew of broken questions continued to fly out of Mari's mouth each question leaving before the previous one had finished. Before Tokihiko could prepare a snide reply however, a small door at the back opened up and Mayumi popped in from the doorway.

The doorway itself led to a set of stairs and judging by the fact that the Student Council Headquarters was right above them by one floor, the stairs themselves likely linked the two rooms directly.

"This is the Public Morals Committee HQ... right?"

After surveying the room, Mayumi's first question was likely due to the constant messy state that the room was in. That is until now.

"That's quite the unexpected greeting."

"What, this is all because of you, Mari. No matter how many times Rinchan reminds you or how much A-chan begs you, you still haven't cleaned up the place."

A smirk started to make its way across Tokihiko's face, going unnoticed by the pair of third years though Tatsuya made a small shrug before going back to organising the shelves.

"I object to your hurtful and inaccurate description of the situation, Mayumi! It's not that I don't want to clean up, but that I haven't started yet!"

"As a woman, you should pay more attention to this."

As Mayumi peeked over Mari's shoulder, her eyes glossed over Tokihiko who had gone back to reading his research article at the table and locked on to Tatsuya who had just finished placing the box on the shelf and was now checking the terminal at the side of the room, a look of understanding on her face as she nodded.

"So it's because he's been put to good use already."

"Meh, just so."

Tatsuya then looked up from the terminal apparently having finished what he wanted to do after a cursory inspection.

"Chief, the inspections are complete. There should be no more problems."

"Good work."

Mari nodded while still facing Mayumi however a teasing expression now replaced her previous understanding expression as she fired another salvo.

"Eh... So you address Mari as Chief, which means we have successfully recruited you."

Tatsuya not only did not even show a flash of emotion, he simply looked at Mayumi with the same deadpan expression that he wore when Tokihiko and Mari had entered.

"I thought I never had the right to refuse in the first place..."

Mayumi who looked slightly miffed by Tatsuya's response, placed a hand on her hip the other hand pointing at him almost looking like a rich ojou-sama in the process.

"Tatsuya-kun, isn't your response to your older sister simply too rude?"

Older sister now? It didn't take a family tree to tell that the two were not related. However the way Mayumi addressed herself in regards to Tatsuya was clearly meant to entrap him with any response only serving to aggravate the situation further.

"President, just in case, I want to clarify one thing with you."

"Hm, what is it?"

"We met for the first time just before the enrollment ceremony, right?"

Now abandoning the pretense of reading his article, Tokihiko closed the display as he watched the show unfold before him. Mayumi's eyes widened upon Tatsuya's clarification but quickly narrowed as any response that came out from her at this point would indeed be the trap closing shut on poor Tatsuya.

Mari's expression mimicked Mayumi's and it seems this is why the two get along so famously. They are both partners in crime.

"Is this how it is... Ho ho ho ho ho."

As befitting her ojou-sama stance, Mayumi holds the back of her hand in front of her mouth truly laughing like a rich archetypical ojou-sama.

"Tatsuya-kun thinks that we've met before, right? And the day of the

enrollment ceremony must be our fateful reunion!"

"No, wait, President?"

Tatsuya tried and failed to defuse the situation as before his reply could be met with an answer, Mayumi continued.

"A long time ago we might have met once, then thrust apart by cruel fate,

only to be united by destiny once more!"

A soft snigger escaping his lips that went unnoticed by the acted out play in front of him, Tokihiko and Tatsuya were treated firsthand to a glimpse of Mayumi's terrible personality.

"...Unfortunately, that was undoubtedly our first meeting."

"I say, I say, unless you really got those fateful meeting vibes?"

Mayumi had now gone full throttle with her acting, pressing her hands into her chest as she leaned towards Tatsuya not unlike a romantic lover.

"...Sorry, why are you so happy about this?"

Although Tatsuya answered with another question, rather than reply, Mayumi simply continued to shower him with an amorous look that said nothing about the wicked teasing personality that lay underneath.

"...If this is destiny, then it definitely isn't fate, and looks more like doom."

Visibly deflated by his blatant rejection to her false advances, Mayumi turned around as makeshift clouds of depression started to gather and rain on her parade. Even so, a small sound could be heard that was unmistakenly the sound of someone who had been defeated.

"Tch."

Mari tapped her partner in crime on the shoulder reassuringly to dispel the storm that was Mayumi while offering her own input on the matter.

"You can't use the same tricks you used on Hattori, Mayumi. Your appearance doesn't work on him."

"Doesn't work on him... huh."

Mayumi's gaze now shifting from Tatsuya to the earlier ignored Tokihiko, Mayumi clapped her hands together as she found a new target.

"Don't bother, I'm gay."

Slightly taken aback by his preemptive strike, Mayumi was visibly shocked by his declaration.

"I-I see..."

"No I'm not, though the fact that you believed me is slightly disconcerting."

Tokihiko having shut down Mayumi before she could even start, she finally shifted to the reason of her sudden appearance in the Public Morals Committee HQ which was to notify Mari of the Student Council Room's early closure for the day. Somewhere along the line her priorities had shifted to teasing her kouhais but the exact time this shift had occurred was unknown.

Several minutes after Mayumi had said her goodbyes and left two male students entered the Public Moral Committee HQ. The first one to enter had a sturdy build and cropped hair while the second had a more plainer looking haircut with a leaner build.

"Good morning!"

"Hello."

The second student with made a half baked salute to Mari as she leaned on her table, directing his compatriot's attention to her as well.

"Oh, you're here Big Sis!"

While Mari looked mildly embarassed at being addressed in such a way, the student having finished his salute then delivered his report.

"Today's patrol has been completed. No arrests."

Maybe he lived with someone with a police or military background but the manner he made his report had the formal feel of someone who's been through a disciplined training routine at least once.

Mari made her way towards the pair notebook in hand having rolled it up and it was anyone's guess what would happen next. Sure enough, as soon as she reached them she swung her arm in a wide arc catching the sturdy boy across the face, a loud smacking sound being heard from across the room.

Mari was not done there and as he bent over slightly holding the back of his head Mari continued to abuse him with the rolled up notebook swinging back and forth across the top of his head.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Big Sis?! Is your brain there for decoration Koutarou?!"

The previous gusto in the boy's voice vanishing in an instant as he was thoroughly hit by Mari he started to plead in a pathetic sounding voice until he noticed Tatsuya in the corner and Tokihiko at the table.

"Please don't hit me on the head nee... No, Chief, are these new faces I see?"

Despite the loud sounds the force behind her swings and the small arcs behind the corresponding hits were definitely less to inflict pain and more to send a message across. The message being clear as Koutarou addressed Mari by her proper title, Mari lowered the notebook and smiled.

"That would be correct. This is Shiba Tatsuya of class 1E joining us under the recommendation of the student council, and Mitsuya Tokihiko of class 1D joining us under the recommendation of the club management group."

"No emblem... huh?"

Koutarou took this opportunity to size Tatsuya up, the more visible among the two with his eyes immediately drawn to the emblem or lack thereof on Tatsuya's shoulder.

"Tatsumi-senpai, you're skirting the line on banned word regulations. In this case I believe the correct term is Course 2 student."

Even though he sounded curt in his rebuttal of his upperclassmen, the cold analytical glare he gave Tatsuya in turn did not go unnoticed by the rest of the room. Mari was more than happy to show them the error of their ways.

"Be careful, the two of you would end up biting off more than you can chew. I'm only going to say this once. He just took out Hattori."

Both boys immediately surprised by the revelation turned their attention towards Tatsuya once again, the cold looks mixed with shock and admiration.

"You're telling me... That he defeated Hattori?"

"Mmhmm, in an official match too."

"What! The undefeated Hattori just lost to a newcomer?"

"No need to shout Sawaki isn't that what I just said?"

Even though he did not move Tatsuya seemed to be mildly uncomfortable from being stared at so much although it was not immediately obvious. A small shift in weight, a small adjustment to the box he was carrying were the only tells.

"That's not all. Mitsuya-kun over there took on Juumonji-kun with the match ending in a tie."

"I wouldn't really call it..."

His protest cut off by both boys now turning their attention to him, Tokihiko sighed and simply slouched lower in his seat.

"We have a lot of promising newcomers don't we?"

Sawaki rubbing his chin as he looked at both first years, Mari hopped off the desk she had started sitting on before turning to Tatsuya.

"Surprised?"

"Hm?"

The question itself being a tad too vague to answer, it did not seem like she expected an answer either way as she continued.

"This school is filled with people immersed in the idea that labeling Blooms and Weeds determines their superiority. To be honest, I hate that. So I am very pleased with the outcome of today's matches.

Thankfully, Mayumi and Juumonji both understand my personality. Thus, the members recommended by the Student Council and the Club Management Group aren't people brainwashed into that sort of thinking.

While I can't say that there's no sense of superiority here, we're all people that can objectively evaluate another person's skills. Unfortunately, the three students recommended by the teachers are rather from the former category, so there's nothing we can do about it, but I think this place wouldn't be a bad fit for you."

Koutarou started to walk from his place at the door towards Tatsuya with a hand outstretched.

"I'm Tatsumi Koutarou from class 3C let's get along Shiba-kun."

"Sawaki Midori from class 2D. Nice to meet you."

Tatsuya shifted the box he was carrying so that he could balance it on one arm freeing a hand for the handshake.

"Shiba Tatsuya, likewise."

The both of them now started to make their way around the table to greet Tokihiko who also stood up and raised a hand to stop them.

"Mitsuya Tokihiko, good to make your acquaintance senpais."

After introductions were done, the cleaning of the room followed quickly after that and Mari shooed them out of the headquarters as they had a busy day tomorrow.

The following morning was thankfully quite uneventful, the Chiarashi sisters making their way to school first agreeing in advance to meet up at the gate. Tokihiko woke up a little earlier than normal too which gave him a bit of time to tinker on the computer with some side projects that he started more for personal enjoyment than actual profit.

"Tokihiko, do you have a moment?"

Corrina had poked her head through the doorway, a skin coloured mechanical hand holding on to the door frame in what would be an extremely good replication of human behaviour. With a simple gesture and clenching of his right hand Tokihiko ordered the program to save itself into his hard drive before turning around.

"I have a few minutes, what is it?"

"Well, at school tracking your progress and location is relatively easy via the school cameras but I have not been able to observe your practical classes directly. Asking you for a report would be troublesome so I've been working on a solution."

Now slowly approaching Tokihiko with a pair of glasses in hand, Tokihiko's eyebrows went up slightly after recognising the device Corrina held in her hands.

"Is that, the glasses I bought before school started?"

"Yes, I've been working on hardening the surface to make it more resistant to stress and put in cameras on top of the other software we've both been working on. It should have enough battery power to last a week without charging and I was hoping you'd wear it to school. For me?"

Corrina accented the last two words with a small tilt in her head accompanied by a small smile, likely copied from an external source as it was too well calculated to be truely genuine, Tokihiko nonetheless took the glasses and put them on.

"Well, I don't really see any harm in doing so. Wait, you actually got the eye tracking system to work?"

"Yes, I removed some extraneous subroutines to compress the program and it's now fully functional. You might want to leave now or you'll be late for school."

After a rushed breakfast and cabinet ride to the station outside First High, Tokihiko met up with the Chiarashi sisters and Subaru who were patiently waiting for him at the gate.

"Morning."

The three returning his wave, Maya was the first to notice his new look.

"Ara ara, I didn't know you needed glasses."

"They're more of a fashion statement I guess, I don't have any vision problems."

"Oh so you're copying me now hmmm?"

Subaru adjusted her own spectacles to prove a point as she sidled up to Tokihiko looking him in the eye through his glasses, deliberately infringing on his personal space slightly.

"Of course, after being captivated by the masculine charms that you exude I just realised that as a man I am no match for you."

Her tease being returned with interest Subaru jokingly shoved Tokihiko.

"Hey! Are you admitting to being a girl?"

"That or I'm calling you a boy."

The pair continuing to bicker back and forth, Maya bid farewell to them first as her class took place in a different building, the three first years made their way to their own building and classroom until lunch time.

The group gathered again at lunch time at a table in the cafeteria on the side further from the food stalls, a space less popular with students due to the long walk to get to the table. Conversation was mostly smalltalk with regular shifts in topics like food and after school plans which then led to the club recruitment week that started on that day after school.

Clubs play an important part in any school with magic based clubs in First High being especially prominent as club members have a higher chance for being picked for the Nine School Competition later in the year. Clubs with members who perform well in the NSC generally get greater budgets so the pressure is on for clubs to recruit members of a high calibre to boost their reputation.

"Do you all have any plans after school to see the stands?"

As Maya provided the topic shift, Rie and Subaru who were still in the middle of a mouthful of food looked like they were deep in thought so Tokihiko answered first.

"Now that you remind me, I'm afraid I won't be able to accompany you girls. The disciplinary committee will be patrolling the school due to the widespread availability of CADs."

"That's true, I remember last year it was a real chaotic situation, magic fights breaking out left and right, I hope things will be calmer this year..."

Maya let out a small giggle as she started to reminisce on last year's club recruitment week, Subaru had finished swallowing first and went next.

"I'll probably have a look around but I don't think I'll be joining any clubs. I really want to focus on my studies. Though I will volunteer for the tryouts for the NSC when the time comes."

"I see, what about you Rie? I'll be doing a demonstration for the magic martial arts club later if you want to come watch."

As Rie nodded in reply, upon the mention of the magic martial arts club, Tokihiko suddenly remembered a question he had been meaning to ask for some time.

"Maya-senpai, Juumonji-senpai said that he was planning to recommend you to the disciplinary committee. Is that true?"

"Yes, I already have my hands full with the magic martial arts club though and I would have to drop that if he did indeed recommend me to the disciplinary committee. I was hoping he would not so I asked if he could only use my name as a last resort. He informed me recently that he had found a suitable candidate."

"Uhhh, yeah that was me eheheh..."

"Is that so? I wish you the best of luck then. And thank you for taking the job even though you didn't do it for me, you actually helped me quite a bit by doing it."

"No problem at all, though if I may ask, why was Juumonji-senpai considering nominating you for the disciplinary commitee?"

To this question although it was subtle, Tokihiko caught the quick sidelong glance Maya directed at her sister Rie. As Rie shrugged back Maya started to speak.

"Before, you asked me whether I was from the hundred families but you never asked why. The Chiarashi family is among the hundred families due to our research into counter magic. That is also the reason why Juumonji-san wanted to recommend me."

Counter magic. A form of magic that exists outside of the 4 systems and 8 subtypes of modern magic. Although it comes in many forms counter magic predominantly is classified as non-systematic magic due to many counter magics being psion based rather than on event modification.

As a subset of his superpower, Tokihiko did possess several means of countermagic but most relied on his magic and information rewriting and less on psion control. His psion count was considered high back in the days during World War 3 but after having reverted to his adolescent self he had yet to undergo a full physical to test his actual psion count.

Another reason he disliked using psions directly to counter magic was not a question of knowledge or psion count but also of efficiency. By usage of his own brand of magic he was already capable of neutralising magical threats with minimal psion use. Similar to using a baseball bat to hit a baseball, using heavy magics like Gram Demolition would be the equivalent of swinging a large twenty foot tree to hit the same ball.

"I see... So what kind of counter magics do you utilise?"

"Ara ara, asking something so personal would be better on the second date hmm? I promise to answer after we get to know each other a little better."

A blush exploding on all three other heads at the table, Maya stifled a giggle with the back of her hand before bringing the conversation to a close.

"Lunch time is nearly over, I'll see you all after school if you plan to watch the demonstration."

After school as agreed, Tokihiko bade farewell to his classmates Rie and Subaru as he made his way to the disciplinary headquarters ahead of time. Although he had left his class ten minutes early having completed the coursework quickly (Corrina may or may not have had a hand in this), he was surprised to find almost the whole committee already assembled with Mari standing at the head.

Tokihiko bowed his head and gave a quick greeting before sitting at the further end of the table closer to the door. Next to show up was a new face he had not seen before, though before he could ask for his name, The eye tracking system in his glasses caught him staring and immediately scanned his face, a copy of his student ID and profile immediately opening up to the side.

["That's quite a handy function there."]

His fingers tapping out the message rather than attract attention to himself by speaking to nobody, Tokihiko sent his thanks to Corrina who's voice seemed smug.

"Isn't it? Glad you like it."

Morisaki Shun, Class 1A. Joined the disciplinary committee on faculty recommendation. Morisaki is part of the 100 families, and are renowned for their bodyguard service.

["If he's a Morisaki then his quickdraw should be something to behold huh?"]

"Indeed. If possible please catch it in action, I'd love to analyse the battle data on him."

The last to arrive then would be Shiba Tatsuya. Classes have just ended so he should not be more

than five minutes but the complete silence in the headquarters could have made it way longer than that as the committee silently waited for the last member to show up. When he did however the silence was rudely broken.

"Why are you here?!"

Morisaki who apparently had a run in with Tatsuya before immediately leaped out of his chair and rounded on him like a dog who had just spotted a cat.

"Aren't you acting a bit rude?"

Whether it was because he had a long day or because he did not wish to deal with this particular problem right now, Tatsuya sighed with an exasperated tone as he made his way to the final chair opposite Morisaki.

"What!"

Tatsuya's response coming across more as an insult than others would perceive, Morisaki looked ready to leap across the table and tackle him if Mari had not come in with her timely intervention.

"Shut up you newcomer."

A bit extreme in Tokihiko's opinion but it had the intended effect. Morisaki immediately shut up and sat down.

"This is an official meeting for the Disciplinary Members, so every person here is a member of the Disciplinary Committee. At least get that through your head before you shout out like that."

"I apologize!"

Morisaki now sweating bullets as the tension clearly showed on his face, Mari looked a little guilty at having put him in his place so violently. As soon as she was sure she had everyone's attention Mari started to speak.

"Okay, listen up. The beginning of that crazy week is here again. For the Disciplinary Committee, this will be the first big hurdle we have to overcome in the beginning of the year. Last year, there were certain people in here who had joined and caused an uproar during this period, and there were others who tried to stop it but ended up making it worse. Please be sure to brace yourselves this year. I don't want to give any reprimands to anyone. I repeat, Disciplinary members will not be the ones causing trouble this year."

Although there were multiple shrugs from members sitting at the table, Tokihiko who was not around for the shenanigans that went down last year simply shrugged with his fellow committee members. Continuum analysis would probably provide some answers, but that would be a poor way to pass time.

"Thankfully, we were able to find replacements in time to cover the ones who graduated. I'll introduce you. Stand up."

The three first years all standing up at the same time, each had a different facial expression. Morisaki looked enthusiastic but his nervousness from being shouted at by Mari several minutes ago still showed on his face. Tatsuya stood slowly calm and composed standing with his arms folded behind his back. Tokihiko stood up almost lazily casting a wary gaze around the room, their eyes more drawn to the lack of an emblem on Tatsuya's shoulder than anyone else.

"Morisaki Shun from 1A, Shiba Tatsuya from 1E, and Mitsuya Tokihiko from 1D. These three will be incorporated in the patrols from now on."

At the mention of Tatsuya's class number, the room broke out in murmurs. Naturally in the headquarters nobody was foolish to utter the word "Weed" but the sentiment was definitely there as several members stole glances at Tatsuya before engaging in more quiet discussion.

"Who is he being paired up with?"

A 2nd year raising his hand and asking a question, Tokihiko cast a quick gaze in his direction, his student ID appearing next to his face once again, Okada, 2nd year who entered the disciplinary committee on faculty recommendation.

"As I explained previously, during the club recruitment week, everybody will patrol the grounds on their own accord. The newcomers are not an exception to this."

"Are they even useful?"

Although Okada jabbed his thumb in Tatsuya and Morisaki's direction, the question was clearly directed at Tatsuya no matter how you looked at it. Mari seemed to be losing her patience by the minute as she flippantly replied.

"Don't worry, they're useful. I've seen Shiba and Mitsuya's skills with my own eyes and Morisaki is also pretty competent with his device manipulation. He just had bad luck with his opponent. If you're still anxious, then why don't you pair up with Morisaki?"

To compliment his device manipulation rather than his skills, Mari must not have much faith in the scion of the Morisaki family. Okada seemed to not want any trouble as well and quickly dropped the matter.

"It's fine."

"Anybody else want to say anything?"

If Tokihiko did not know any better, he would assume Mari was picking a fight with anyone who dared to speak up against her. Lucky for her, the rest of the committee seemed to be used to this kind of behaviour and only murmurs of compliance filled the room.

"We will be concluding this meeting. The patrols will be done according to plan. Does anyone have any objection with this?"

The rest of the committee looked ready to go, although a few looked like they had something to say they simply kept it to themselves and stood up ready to leave.

"Okay, very well then, carry on. Don't forget your recorders. I will explain things to Shiba, Mitsuya and Morisaki. Everyone else, mobilize!"

The rest of the committee members moving out, Sawada and Koutarou offered words of encouragement to Tatsuya who replied back courteously. This apparently did not sit well with Morisaki as he glared at him while Mari clapped a hand to her head, what looked like a Morisaki shaped headache coming on.

"First, I'll give you guys these."

Mari walked to a nearby drawer and drew out three sets of armbands and video recorders.

"Put the recorder in your chest pocket. It's customized where the lens would pop right out of the pocket. All you have to do is push the recording button on the right."

The recorder fit easily enough into Tokihiko's right breast pocket, his left already taken up by his CAD. Tatsuya and Morisaki elected to place theirs in their left breast pocket, not much difference being made by which side it was placed as the camera still peeked out of the top of the pocket either way.

"Be sure to keep that recorder on you at all times. When you see someone committing a violation, be sure to press the switch. You don't really have to worry about getting a good picture because testimony from a Disciplinary Member is considered as adequate evidence. Just think of it as a precautionary measure."

Once that was settled, Mari asked for the mobile terminals they had on hand, Tatsuya and Morisaki pulling out a small communicator no longer than 5 centimeters. Mari looked at Tokihiko expectantly waiting for him to pull out his until Tokihiko waved his hand.

"Just give me the frequency, I'll sync it myself."

Although Mari looked mildly surprised, she quickly got back down to business and pulled out her own communicator as well.

"I'm going to send you the communication frequencies now… confirm that you received it."

While Tatsuya and Morisaki confirmed they have received the frequency, Tokihiko quickly tapped his thumb to pinky twice and manually entered the frequency before he gave up halfway.

["Corrina can you open a channel and sync it to the disciplinary committee communications channel?"]

A confirmation beep less than a second later confirmed his synchronisation with the disciplinary committee frequency. After confirming that all three were connected she continued speaking.

"Always report your findings using this frequency. We will also be giving out instructions through this frequency as well. Lastly, CADs. Disciplinary Members are permitted to carry their CADs and you don't have to wait for permission from someone to use them. But, if we find any unauthorized usage, you will be kicked out of the committee and receive a penalty more severe than the normal students. Last year, we had a student expelled because of that, so be careful."

As soon as Mari finished her briefing, Tatsuya quickly spoke up.

"Question."

"Go ahead."

"May I use the CADs that I found in the Committee room?"

Mari followed Tatsuya's gaze to the bracelet CADs kept on the shelf cleared by Tatsuya himself the day before. As her gaze returned to Tatsuya she shrugged in response.

"I don't mind but why? Those are pretty old models."

Indeed they were old, almost five years old to be precise. The CAD model info and production history scrolling down in a small window opened by Corrina after a quick search once Tokihiko stared at the CADs for slightly more than a second, the CAD itself seemed to be highly customisable based on its product history though the high maintenance time of the devices themselves caused the model to be put out of production only after a few years.

"They may be older models, but those CADs are high-class items mainly used by professionals."

If Tatsuya knows about CADs this old he must either be a real fan of the series or more adept in CAD maintenance and knowledge than his age would give credit for.

"…Is that right?"

"Yes, that series has a low popularity because it's such a hassle to maintain, but despite that, you are able to customize it however you want, and the switch while using the NCT is very sensitive. Thanks to that, although limited, it has passionate support from enthusiasts. The person who bought these was probably a fan of the series. The battery life is a little limited, but it's been overclocked to boost processing power. If you sell these, you can probably get a hefty sum of money from those enthusiasts."

"…And we've been treating those things as trash all this time. I see, now I know why you were so particular about cleaning up the place."

"I'm sure if you brought Nakajou-senpai over she would have explained about the series…"

"Nakajou is too afraid to even step foot in this room."

"Oh… I see."

While Mari and Tatsuya laughed among themselves, Morisaki wore a confused look, probably not understanding much of the conversation while Tokihiko looked perpetually bored as if simply waiting for the conversation to end. When Mari noticed them she quickly brought her fist to her mouth.

"*Cough* Well, in that case use it however you want. It's just collecting dust in the room anyway."

"Understood. In that case, I'll borrow two of them."

"Two? You really are an interesting person."

As Tatsuya took two of the shelf and attached them to both his forearms, Mari smiled while Morisaki glared with an extremely sarcastic look.

Shortly after Mari took her leave Tatsuya and Morisaki walked out of the headquarters as well. Although both turned and seemed to be heading in opposite directions, Morisaki called after Tatsuya's back.

"Hey."

The arrogant edge in his voice was clearly not let out accidentally with every intention to antagonise. Tatsuya took another step forward as if contemplating on simply leaving Morisaki and ignoring him but to Tokihiko's surprise he turned around.

"What."

"You seem to be good at bluffing. Is that how you got the president and the other members' good side?"

Faced with that completely baseless accusation, rather than deny it, Tatsuya simply countered.

"Are you jealous?"

"Wha..."

Struck speechless for a moment, Morisaki quickly recovered and went back on the offensive.

"…Either way, you really crossed the line this time. There's no way you Course 2 guys can use multiple CADs at once. If you attach CADs on both your arms, then the Psion interference would make both of them unusable. You didn't even know that did you? All you were thinking about was looking cool. Since you can't use any decent spells, I guess you have to do these sneaky little things to get by just so you don't look stupid."

Rather than get angry at his poor attempt to tutor one of his perceived lessers, Tatsuya maintained his calm demeanor as always. Although expected at a certain level it was rather unsettling.

"Is that supposed to be advice? You seem pretty confident, Morisaki."

"Ha! I'm different from you people. I was caught off guard the other day, but that won't happen next time. I'll show you the difference in our levels."

Tatsuya having nothing more to add to the matter settled for simply walking off after Morisaki's proclamation. Tokihiko however was not so lucky as Morisaki currently barred his path to freedom. With Tatsuya gone Morisaki looked like he was starting to cool off. That is, until he saw Tokihiko.

"What the hell do you want?"

"You are standing in the doorway."

Tokihiko now wearing a bored look that had the clear markings of irritation in his eyes and brows as he stated the complete obvious to Morisaki, he calmly waited until Morisaki stumbled into action out of his path.

"Thank you. And a little parting advice to you since I'm in a charitable mood."

"What is it?"

"Do not think you are the only one with combat experience here. You can easily tell from his stance and from the way he holds himself. He is not only trained but has seen live combat as well. For someone who is not a stranger to violence and death..."

Now walking past Morisaki to the point that they were practically side by side, Tokihiko leaned in to whisper.

"...If he decided to be serious, don't expect a next time."

If he had to describe the crowd, rowdy would not be the word he would use for this situation. A whole line of tents lined either side of the walking pathways and the air carried the enthusiasm of a festival rather than a simple recruitment week.

Club members on either side violated the personal space of anyone not wearing a club uniform trying to tug them to their side and attempt to sell the idea of joining their club. Although Tokihiko was thankfully immune to this situation due to the red and black armband that marked him as a member of the disciplinary committee, the other first years around him were not as lucky.

After a dozen incidents of separating first years from over zealous club recruiters, his patience started to wear itself thin. His face likely broadcasting that as well as club members started to cast wary glances as he stormed by.

[This isn't good, if I keep this up the disciplinary committee might receive a bad reputation of temper control issues.]

Tokihiko decided to take a break at a nearby vending machine, out of the way of the nearby club recruitment tents as he popped open a can of soda and drank it in deep gulps.

Five minutes into his soda break, Tokihiko's earpiece crackled to life as someone accessed their wireless communicator.

"This is Tatsuya within the 2nd gymnasium. I have apprehended one student. He seems to be injured so please bring a stretcher just in case."

[Gymnasium two? That's across the campus.]

Immediately discarding the can in his hand into a nearby trash bin, Tokihiko set out to the gymnasium with the intention of providing support to Tatsuya to assist in the arrest.

However upon his arrival, he was not so sure that he needed to have rushed over in the first place. On the floor subdued by Tatsuya was probably the aforementioned apprehender. Scattered around him were fourteen heaving bodies likely the offender's fellow club members.

"What... Just happened...?"

Tokihiko surveyed the carnage with a mixture of apprehension and unease. Did Tatsuya take them all out alone? Or did he have help? Judging by the extreme amount of space the crowd had left between them and the club members on the floor that was extremely unlikely.

"Ah, is the stretcher here?"

Tatsuya addressing Tokihiko with a question as he calmly stood up, Tokihiko slowly shaked his head as he walked over.

"Ummm no, it's on the way. I do have first aid training and some medical knowledge though."

Tokihiko quickly made his way to the injured student's side and took a look at his face for the facial recognition program in his glasses to do its work. The search came back after a few seconds as 2nd year Kirihara Takeaki from the Kenjutsu club. As the fallen students all wore the same martial uniform as Kirihara, Tokihiko inferred they likely attacked Tatsuya because of his Course 2 status and had their asses handed to them as a result.

"Let's see here..."

Tokihiko lightly touched Kirihara's back as he closed his eyes and focused his magic on the prone form in front of him.

Sensory Type Magic: Continuum Analysis.

Kirihara's history starting to flow into Tokihiko, he watched as Kirihara was slammed into the floor by Tatsuya slightly more than fifteen minutes ago after casting magic that was cancelled by Tatsuya. Severing the connection after he had got what he needed, he watched as the stretcher carried by the pair of health committee members that had just arrived.

"Careful, he has a fractured collarbone and bruising on his shoulder and left arm."

"Got it, leave it to us."

The pair quickly got to work, gently lifting Kirihara onto the stretcher as Tatsuya stood up to follow them.

"Thank you for your assistance, I'll follow them and collect his statement.

"I'll leave it to you then, I have somewhere I need it to be."

Tokihiko replied with a quick nod, taking his leave from the second gymnasium to the first gymnasium located on the other side of the shooting and archery ranges. His reason being Maya's demonstration for the magic martial arts club starting soon.

Although he felt a little guilty about abandoning his patrol even for a little while, he could still attend as a disciplinary committee member and simply monitor for any signs of trouble over there as part of his patrol. Using this line of thought to sooth his guilt, Tokihiko slowly strolled over to the gymnasium though the sounds of an argument nearby stopped him in his tracks.

"... belongs with us! You people from the Guided Shooting Club should just back off!"

"It doesn't matter if her sister is already in the Magic Martial Arts Club! She should have the right to choose which club she would like to be a part of, why are you unilaterally making that decision for her?!"

From the sounds of it through the trees, there seemed to be a fight between two clubs over a prospective member. This being the lucky number 13th case that he had to handle today, Tokihiko let out a small sigh as he cut through the foliage making sure his disciplinary committee band was on.

"Alright alright, what seems to be the problem here?"

Both parties suddenly stopped arguing. Whether out of shock from the sudden appearance of someone out of the trees, or from the fact that the person who popped out was a member of the disciplinary committee did not matter to Tokihiko. Just as he was about to open his mouth and repeat the question, a member of the guided shooting club pointed an accusatory finger at a girl in the magic martial arts club who seemed to have her arms wrapped around a first year girl that Tokihiko recognised.

"The Magic Martial Arts Club is going too far this time! They are trying to recruit members against their will using family ties as an excuse!"

"Is that right Rie-san?"

Rather than ask either side and risk a biased opinion, Tokihiko addressed the girl being held supposedly hostage by the magic martial arts club girl as she turned her head to look him in the eye.

"I want to watch onee-sama's performance."

After hearing what Rie had to say, Tokihiko turned to address both parties.

"Well that is that. Can you let her go to see her sister's performance and if she is still interested she can drop by the Guided Shooting Club tent afterwards. Does that sound fair?"

After both sides started to nod in agreement, the girl holding Rie opened her arms and let Rie go. Rie gave a small thankful bow to Tokihiko as she started to jog to the gymnasium, Tokihiko following behind at a walking pace.

Even before he was out of earshot though, it seemed even in the absence of Rie the fight continued.

"See? Even the disciplinary committee member sides with us. Leave her alone, Chiarashi-san clearly belongs in the Magic Martial Arts Club."

"Shut up you muscle-brained morons, everyone should be given an equal opportunity. Siblings don't always have to join the same club, it should be their choice not yours."

"Oh yeah? You want to see what this muscle-brained moron is capable of?!"

Tokihiko let out a long sigh as he stopped, not sure whether to curse his hearing or the behaviour of the upperclassmen behind him.

[At least wait until I'm gone before you all start fighting...]

"Oi..."

As he turned around, his lazy demeanor was quickly replaced with one of irritation as his attempt to attract their attention went by ignored.

The magic martial arts club girl accused of being a "muscle-brained moron" had already tapped a self acceleration spell sequence into her CAD, the activation sequence already completed as the magic sequence deployed, the girl herself shooting forwards and delivering a quick jab into the guided shooting club boy's ribs, eliciting a cry of surprise as he was winded.

"You bitch!"

One of his fellow club members pulled out a pistol shaped CAD and took aim at the girl who had just hit his friend. Just when his finger tightened on the trigger a large cracking sound surprised him causing the activation sequence to fail as his mind failed to deliver the target coordinates to his subconscious due to the sudden shock.

Both sides turned to face the source of the noise. Tokihiko had his hand held up, using oscillation magic he snapped his fingers and amplified the noise to attract their attention.

"You both sure have some audacity using magic attacks in the presence of a disciplinary committee member."

One of the guided shooting club members started to protest but was quickly silence by Tokihiko's roared response.

"But they started it..."

"I don't care who started it I'll bloody well finish it!"

The six members of the guided shooting club cowed by this response, the eight members from the magic martial arts club were not so easily intimidated.

"And who's going to stop us? You? You're a lone first year trying to take on fourteen of us. You'll finish it? Don't joke about something like that! I'll teach you to underestimate us!"

The upperclassmen who took offense at Tokihiko's declaration quickly rolled up his sleeve and tapped into his bracelet CAD, the activation sequence for a Speed and Convergence type spell being deployed.

Sensory Type Magic: Mental Acuity Factor 2.

With a quick breath accompanied by invocation of magic that accelerated the speed at which his mind worked, Tokihiko took a ready stance, the movement of his attacker now slowed to half speed.

Speed type magic to accelerate himself, and Convergence type magic to reinforce his body from attack, with his preparations complete he immediately ran at Tokihiko in a straight line determined to finish him off in one blow.

Although he closed the distance in less than a second, unknown to him, Tokihiko was ready and expecting the attack. After a quick sidestep out of his attackers range, before he could recover from the shock of his opponent dodging Tokihiko quickly stepped back in his right hand raised in an open palm as cast Gram Reversal on the side of his hand and brought it down on the nerve cluster between the shoulder and the neck.

Gram Reversal, the revocation of an opponent's magic by turning back the time of the spell to a time before it was casted using a greater interference strength. Although not directly observable by the naked eye, it was one of two counter magics that Tokihiko possesses. In this case, he revoked the casting of his attacker's Convergence type magic leaving him vulnerable to physical attack.

His opponent now temporarily stunned by the attack, Tokihiko took advantange of this and quickly changing his knife hand strike to a shoulder grab, he swept his leg under his opponents causing him to lose his balance and hit the ground body first.

"I'll be taking in the two members of the Magic Martial Arts Club for the invocation of magic with clear intent to harm others. Are there any objections?"

The members of the guided shooting club quickly shaking their heads, the pistol shaped CAD being stowed away in record time, it seemed this news did not sit well with the rest of the magic martial arts club.

"Why aren't you arresting the Guided Shooting Club as well?! They instigated this fight and almost used magic!"

"Almost does not mean magic was invoked. As for the fight that was being instigated, your side invoked magic first."

"You can't take us in if you're unconscious!"

The girl who attacked the guided shooting club first and a fellow female club member now both attacking at the same time, Tokihiko hesitated for a split second before his own fingers began to twitch.

Time Magic: Personal Acceleration Factor 2.

His body now capable of moving at the same speed as his mind, Tokihiko easily slipped in between the two girls attacking him causing them to crash into each other as their paths converged. Although the girls looked like they were about to bicker, the lazy look on his face caused them to abandon their differences and charge at him again. This time Tokihiko's arms shot out while he was between them, catching both of them in the floating ribs causing them to keel over, winded.

The rest of the club pulling up their sleeves looking like they were about to all get in on the action, a large scream from behind Tokihiko caused them all to stop, their activation sequences being blown away by an expanding pulse of psions.

"Enough! All of you! You should be ashamed of yourselves. I finish my demonstration and come out to see you lot acting like hooligans!"

The guided shooting club slowly making their exit as the members of the magic martial arts club gathered, the three that attacked Tokihiko dusting themselves off a look of shame on their faces as Maya did not stop there.

"You three will accompany the disiciplinary committee member. Now. No excuses and any further altercations will be reported directly to the club president are we clear?"

The group splitting into five and three, the five walked back towards the gymnasium with their heads bowed, some offering words of apology as they began their slow walk of shame, the other three stood around Tokihiko waiting for him to pass judgment.

"You three are free to go. However I will be reporting this to the Club Management Group. I'll be taking your names now."

Although he could easily do so by accessing the database, Tokihiko elected to perform the task manually. As far as manually goes by typing it into his bracelet's display.

-End of Chapter 7-

Author's Note: Sorry, was in such a rush to post this that I forgot to add my usual post chapter message, this is a post edit so bear with me for those who've already read this chapter! I'm currently on holiday for the next month so the next chapter might come out a little slower than usual also I'll be working on a oneshot request from a fan so look forward to that as well!


	9. Night Visitation: Maya's Demonstration

Chapter 8 Club Late Night Visitation: Maya's Demonstration

"And that concludes my report of the incident."

Several minutes after the run in with the magic martial arts club, Tokihiko now stood in front of the three chairmen (or in this case one chairman and two chairwomen). With his hands overlapped, he stood in front of Watanabe Mari, Saegusa Mayumi and Juumonji Katsuto with an at ease posture.

Although Juumonji and Mayumi seemed to still be taking in the full details of his report, Mari was the first to raise a question that pertained to the report itself.

"You said your first attacker was Class 3B Miyohara Yuuichiro right?"

"That is correct."

"I know him, he has a little issue with authority so this isn't his first run in with us. However he also has at least fifteen kilograms of pure weight over you. Without using the aid of magic how would you be able to tip his weight so easily?"

"Really Watanabe-senpai. If you keep inquiring about my techniques, by the end of this semester I'll have no more tricks up my sleeve."

"You are allowed to decline, I just felt like infringing upon your good will."

Although Mari quickly offered a way out, she wore her customary mischievious grin while Mayumi looked mildly curious and Juumonji indifferent.

Even if he avoided the topic and refused to answer now, Tokihiko was sure that somewhere somehow in the future Mari would worm the answer out of him either way. She was just that kind of person. He did not hate her for it but a magician who had no secrets was not much of a magician either way. Rather than delay the inevitable he decided to simply face it head on right here right now.

"Well I'm assuming whatever I say here does not leave the room anyway so here goes. Yes, without magic I would generally be unable to throw him without a heavy background in an archaic martial art like say Judo."

"You are a Judo master?"

"Of course not. Do I look like I have the build of someone who actively practices martial arts?"

"You can never tell, the uniform is good at hiding one's true physique."

"I'd be inclined to agree if it hid yours as well as you say Juumonji-senpai."

As Juumonji returned the snide remark with a rare smirk of his own, Mayumi started to eye Tokihiko more intensely likely using a kind of sensory magic to try and determine his true figure.

"Anyway, no. What I used was a simple injection of psions."

"Psions? But psions are non physical particles."

"You are correct on that Saegusa-senpai but when psions are fired at a flesh and blood opponent they can lead to extraneous effects. If you miss your psion bullet when using it to interrupt someone else's activation sequence it can cause damage to someone else right?"

"That is..."

"Before the foundations of modern magic were established, ancient magic users especially on the main continent had another name for psions. In those times it was called chi. Several enterprising magicians from the Great Asian Alliance mixed the use of chi with their martial arts to cause damage to their opponents body outside of the physical strike. If you finetune this theory you can use psions to interrupt specific parts of your opponents body with surgical precision."

Learned in a time when he frequented the continent on many anti nuclear proliferation ops, it was not uncommon for magicians of different nationalities to mix and share techniques. This was a direct result of such technique sharing. After making friends with someone from the main continent Tokihiko had picked up a heavily modified version of bajiquan that utilised psions to drastically increase the explosive power.

"Is the damage permanent?"

"As I highlighted earlier in my report, no. By destabilising the left side of his body with a quick jolt to his nerve cluster I altered his center of balance and used that against him to take him down. The effects would last for a few minutes at the most. I believe this was the best course of action in order to adopt Watanabe-senpai's policy of not causing trouble by solving the situation with the bare minimum force required."

Mayumi and Mari seemed impressed by the fact that Tokihiko had managed to hold his own against several members of the magic martial arts club though Juumonji seemed a little harder to please. This was to be expected however as Tokihiko was merely showing restraint and had not used any techniques worthy of praise.

"So regarding their improper use of magic do you have any recommendations?"

"I would issue warning notices to all three of them with a heavy emphasis on the threat of harsher penalties should they choose to repeat their behaviour. If this is deemed to be improper, I trust you would choose a more appropriate form of punishment in my stead."

Worded as diplomatically as possible, Tokihiko made his recommendation while clearly stating albeit in a roundabout way that he was willing to leave the matter in their hands rather than his. In the event his recommendation was considered too mild he left the final say in their hands to prevent any unwanted backlash.

"That will not be necessary, the prosecution is left to the apprehender's discretion and since nobody was severely hurt your course of action is fine."

After a quick nod in Tokihiko's direction Mari turned to the right to address Juumonji.

"The Public Morals committee will issue warnings and leave this case as it is."

"Thank you for your leniency. I would offer to have a word with the members themselves but I'm sure by now Chiarashi Maya has given them a thorough beating for their actions so I'm ok with leaving the case as it is."

As soon as Katsuto had finished speaking, Mayumi nodded at Tokihiko to catch his attention before posing a question of her own.

"Just to confirm, nobody else used magic aside from the cases you have mentioned?"

"Yes. The next closest case of magic invocation was the drawing of a specialised CAD although no activation sequences was triggered due to my intervention. Due to no magic being invoked, I chose not to record his name down."

"Alright then, that will be all thank you for your time."

The debriefing now over, Tokihiko made a deep bow before he quickly made his exit nearly running into Tatsuya at the door. The both of them staring at each other for a short while, Tokihiko took the time to marvel at just how tall Tatsuya was. Although he himself was of medium height and build for a teenage boy his age, Tatsuya was half a head taller than him looking down with his face bereft of emotion as usual.

Rather than wait for Tatsuya to make way for him, Tokihiko calmly stepped to the side and held his arm out offering for Tatsuya to go first like a professional doorman. Tatsuya took the chance to walk into the club room, an almost unintelligible nod in response and thanks to Tokihiko's gesture.

Dinner that night in the household was a candid affair with mild discussions into random topics that ranged from technological advances and studies into magic theory. While Tokihiko was forced to utilise a small window to check on random facts every now and then, Corrina who had an active link to the internet in her body had no need for such measures.

Before he could formulate a response to Corrina's most recent argument a small ping that matched his incoming message tone echoed in the dining room, a small mail icon starting to blink in the upper right of the screen that floated just about his right hand.

"Shall I read it out for you?"

"No need, I'd appreciate it if you didn't go through my mail the moment it's received though. You know, privacy issues."

"But it could contain viruses. It's not my fault I have enough processing power to read the message while scanning it. Also I've performed a short search and you'll be interested in the results."

"Oh? What is it."

"Error:404 privacy not found."

"Very funny."

Mildly distracted by the badly stifled giggle from Corrina, Tokihiko started to read the message, his eyes slowly moving from left to right as his line of sight scrolled through the message. He had reached about halfway through the message when Corrina tapped him on the shoulder.

"Intruder alert. Someone just hopped the wall from the east side. Activating motion cameras putting them on screen now."

To prevent the intruders from being alerted from the fact that they had been discovered Corrina chose not to turn on the lights connected to the motion camera so all that was visible was a shadow hiding behind a shrub observing the house.

"Permission to activate anti-personnel measures?"

"Activate... measures... Wait what the hell have you been installing around the house?"

"Just a few traps, nothing illegal."

"We're going to have to have a long talk on what is considered legal when it comes to defending the house. Please tell me you don't intend to kill them."

"Oh of course not, there'd be nothing to interrogate if I did that, just a few electric traps that'll buzz them a bit that's all. Though I can disengage the circuit resistors if you really want to set them to deep fry."

"Leave it, they're friendly."

Corrina turned to reposition herself and align her cameras to follow Tokihiko's line of sight. Outside the sliding doors that led into the living room stood Chiarashi Maya tapping gently on the window. Completely oblivious to the fact that she was on the brink of being shocked or in a worse case scenario, thoroughly electrocuted, she calmly waved at the pair with a friendly smile.

"After your altercation against the other members of the club I was initially planning to apologise to you for any injuries you had sustained. However, you seemed to have handled the situation remarkably well."

After being invited into the house, Maya was now sitting quite comfortably on one of the many chairs in the living room sipping the tea Corrina had prepared.

"Ah yes, sorry about having to report your members but I had to do so as a member of the public morals committee..."

"Nonsense, I'm not here to plead for you to be lenient on their behalf, people should be responsible for their actions this is especially so for magicians who can wield magic. If I asked you to do any less would be a disservice to those who are responsible about how they act."

Although it was not meant as a harsh rebuke, Maya did put the cup back into the saucer slightly rougher than usual causing a minor clattering sound as the tea swirled and threatened to spill. Luck was on her side however as it did not and settled as Maya shot a disapproving glance at Tokihiko.

"I see... So what brings you here today on this most auspicious hour?"

"I'm here to show you give you a live performance of the demonstration that you missed of course! Made even more convenient by the fact we live right next to each other!"

"That's awfully nice of you, in the future can you send a more detailed message indicating that you are doing so? The mail you sent looked like it was asking about my well being rather than signalling your intention to visit. You set off a dozen alarms in my home helper and she was about to call the police."

This was a lie of course. Rather than calling the police Corrina was preparing to zap/shock/electrocute/deep fry whoever had intruded on the household whether friend or foe. How was debateable. As a result of going to school almost daily with the exception of weekends, Tokihiko was not privy to the whole list of modifications Corrina must have done to the house by now. It would probably be listed in the schematics if he were to do a detailed search but he usually left those to a minor change log update mail he received on a fortnightly basis.

"Oh wow your home helper is that advanced? You got one of those high end models huh?"

Unfortunately for her, Corrina had decided to walk by the hallway door at that exact moment causing her to be scrutinised by Maya as she walked by. As if noticing the look in her direction Corrina turned and made a small curtsy before she walked off, further supporting Maya's "high end model" theory.

"Whoa! Did she just curtsy at me?! ***** cough* Anyway, we're getting a little sidetracked here, would you like to spar in the gardens? Or would you like to use a spare room if you have one?"

While muttering to himself about how Maya was the only one getting sidetracked, Tokihiko used an open hand to direct Maya's gaze to the patio doors that overlooked the dining room.

"The gardens would be nice, you can cut through the dining room doors."

The pair made their way to the door, Tokihiko behind Maya as his fingers twitched to issue the command that caused the doors to unlock and slide open. Although she was mildly surprised, Maya managed to mask her expression well as she hopped outside and started doing a few basic stretches.

"C'mon, loosen up or you'll pull something later."

After making sure the two of them had ample space between them Tokihiko started to mimic the stretching routine that Maya was using, finding it easier than trying to remember his own on the spot. Once Maya had covered all the basic muscle groups she shook her arms before sliding into a combat stance while hopping from foot to foot.

"Let's start this nice and easy, no magic and no excessive force beyond that which can give a bruise. Ready?"

Nodding in response, Tokihiko slipped into his own stance before replying, "Let's go."

The distance between them was slightly more than 4 meters. Right after Tokihiko signalled that he was ready Maya dug her foot into the ground and used it to propel herself forward like a sprinter out of the starting block. Her right arm primed and ready for action she closed the distance between them in less than a second and made three swift strikes.

His reactions not heightened by any self acceleration spells nor monitoring potential attack vectors by future sight, Tokihiko was caught slightly off guard by the lack of warnings from his usual methods of attack prediction. Still, he managed to deflect the first attack, dodge the second and twist his arm to parry the third with his elbow.

"Hoh? Elbow blocking? I haven't seen any martial art that uses that in over a decade, what school do you come from?"

"I feel a little embarassed to say this but I learned it from my dad while he was in the army, I'm not sure if there's an actual school it's from."

"I see... You have good reflexes nonetheless, let's see how you do against this!"

"I'm more of a sword arts practitioner... ooi!"

His stance slightly off balance as the attack began before he could finish his sentence, Tokihiko easily blocked the flurry of strikes that Maya threw at him dodging intermittently and putting some distance between them to catch his breath every now and again. Every time he tried to dodge away Maya would close the distance once again and attack with even more ferocity. After the fifth time this occurred Maya started to speak while continuing the assault.

"You know, it's been bugging me for a while."

The two of them locked by an attack from Maya being blocked by Tokihiko who then held tight onto Maya's arms refusing to let go, Tokihiko's eyebrow went up a notch

"What is?"

"You've been defending this whole time. Why haven't you counterattacked? You had several openings in between which you refused to take advantage of. Why is that?"

"Ehhh, if I did so without magic the attack would be weak so I rather focus on defence than occupy myself with defence and offence at the same time. If I used magic it would break the rules we had set beforehand."

"I see, you've piqued my interest. Alright then, we'll allow the use of magic from here on out then."

"Please use convergence magic on yourself as well before we begin. Safety first."

Along with the odd request, Tokihiko had a simple smile seemingly devoid of any bloodlust. Even so, a shiver passed down Maya's spine. Call it a woman's intuition but that smile gave her goosebumps and a sense of danger she could not shake. Even so, she quickly tapped in multiple sequences into her CAD, first the convergence magic that Tokihiko recommended, followed by speed magic to lower her own inertia allowing her to move two times faster.

While Maya interacted with her CAD directly, Tokihiko's fingers twitched by his side.

Time Magic: Personal Acceleration Factor 1.5; Mental Acuity: 1.5; Stasis on epidermal layer of hands and elbows.

Stasis, Tokihiko's answer to his inability to use convergence magic, rather than reinforcing the position of a target, he freezes its place in time preventing change as long as the interference strength of his magic remained superior.

Now ready to go on the offensive, Tokihiko took a step forward and swept his foot under Maya trying to trip her. Unfortunately for him he was too slow. Able to move at double speed, she easily sidestepped his feeble attack ready to counter. Before she could do so however, Tokihiko's eye snapped to where she had dodged to. Momentarily shocked by how he could still track her movement even though she was now moving twice as fast, the stamping of Tokihiko's foot brought her back to the here and now, Tokihiko in a perfect horse riding stance as his arm moved forward for an open palm strike to her solar plexus.

["I'm not going to be able to raise my arms in time!"]

*Thoom!* As hand met reinforced magic, a loud pressure wave of air blew out from the point of impact, Maya sliding back several centimeters from the attack alone. Protected from the worst of the attack by her reinforcement magic, Maya panted as she struggled to understand what had just happened. At the speed his arm was travelling he should not be able to cause this much damage. If not for the reinfocement magic she would be looking at broken ribs, and if she was not lucky, a perforated lung.

"W-what was that?"

"Hmm? An open palm strike."

Cavalier in his reply, Tokihiko clenched and unclenched the hand he had attacked with, unfazed by the result as if it were normal.

"Open palm strikes aren't supposed to kill people!"

"And that strike wasn't meant to kill. Didn't I ask you to prepare adequate defences beforehand? You shouldn't be that shaken from a single attack... Unless... There's some defence that you had in place that failed isn't there."

His question catching her off guard, Maya gritted her teeth as she pondered how to answer while Tokihiko squinted his left eye a bit, casting his gaze over Maya with Continuum Analysis.

"Hmmm, psion armor huh? That's a neat trick. I see, so you thought that what I hit you with was a magical attack and that your armor somehow failed to protect you. If that's the case you can put your mind at ease. Your counter magic did not fail. What you took head on was a physical attack, amplified by magic but still physical nonetheless."

"How did you... How do you know about my psion armor?"

"Maybe we should continue this conversation inside? Corrina can prepare some tea or hot chocolate."

The door sliding open once again simply from Tokihiko's gesture towards it, his reasons for wanting to have the conversation indoors twofold. Discussing the intricacies of one's magic is usually a private affair and you never know who might be listening in an open air garden even if it's a residential area, the other reason being that he was mildly thirsty.

By the time they reached the dining table Corrina had already prepared a small spread of biscuits and a steaming pot of tea.

"The chocolate is still being cooled as you like it."

"Thank you Corrina."

The seat across from Tokihiko slightly pulled out, Maya eased it back slightly before gently sitting down. Her surprise at the situation at hand must have been a tad more obvious than she had originally thought because Tokihiko picked up on it almost immediately.

"Don't look so shocked, Corrina has quite a sophisticated service routine. This much is child's play for her."

In the middle of sipping her tea, Maya slowly put the cup down back into the saucer before beginning to speak.

"You sound like you wrote her program."

"Oh no, he definitely has the expertise to do so but I prefer to have autonomous control over such simple matters."

Corrina having overheard the ongoing conversation, had returned with Tokihiko's glace of iced chocolate and decided to answer the question for him. After placing the iced chocolate on the table for him, Corrina simply bowed to Maya who swore she could see Corrina wear the faintest of smiles.

"Autonomous... control... You seem to have quite a high end home helper."

"Yes, let's leave it at that for now I suppose." Tokihiko said shooting a warning look at Corrina who simply bowed and left, but not before letting out a soft girlish giggle at the door.

"Well, back to the matter at hand, you were wondering how I knew about your psion armor. It'd require quite a detailed explanation. Even knowing so are you still willing to listen?"

The meaning behind his sentence double pronged, Maya seemed to pick up on the dual meaning behind his question.

"Of course, I'll assist you in the parts that you don't understand."

Because of its secretive nature, discussing another's magic is usually considered taboo without the permission of the owner. Seeing as Maya just gave permission Tokihiko could now begin without worrying about this unspoken rule.

"You mentioned earlier that the Chiarashi family is part of the Hundred Families for counter magic. As someone who is part of the magic martial arts club and a one of their so to speak aces, I would imagine you have an edge over your fellow club mates in some regard. It wouldn't be a stretch to say that it would likely be counter magic."

Tokihiko took a moment to sip his ice chocolate and take a breath even though he still had not answered Maya's question.

"That doesn't explain how you were able to do such a powerful attack when it should have been negated."

"I've seen the magic martial arts club practice here and there, quite a few of them use Movement-Type magic to empower their attacks, it would easily be negated by your psion armor once the movement magic comes into contact with it. However if the psion armor is too close to your body it would also have adverse effects on magic you want to cast. So I'm guessing that the armor you wear is roughly half to a single centimeter off from your skin. If that is the case, if I apply the magic after my hand goes through your armor it will still have the full effect."

"But such magical precision, it should not be possible. The armor works because spells need to be prepared beforehand to attack. Even the fastest cast time on school record is roughly 250ms."

"Fastest casts time on school record using a CAD, yes. What about the fastest cast time without one?"

"That makes your explanation make even less sense, CADs are there to accelerate the invocation of magic, not using one would simply slow you down."

Even though Tokihiko remained elusive, Maya refused to lose her temper with the exception of a mild tightening of her fist as she held the teacup in an iron grip.

"Even if the person could only use one type of magic?"

"One type of magic... You're... A BS magician?"

With only a smug grin as her answer, Maya put down the teacup a little more roughly than usual, the teacup clattering against the saucer as she stared at Tokihiko like he was some kind of rare specimen.

"What's your scope?"

"Time."

"So how did you do it? That attack I mean."

"The technique itself is from the main continent and is of Oriental origin. Basically by using explosive power generated from the body through a mixture of balance and momentary acceleration. After my hand penetrated your magic barrier I use magic to amplify the speed and power of the strike just before contact. You've felt the results firsthand."

At that point Maya started to squirm in her chair, uncharacteristic behaviour even for her as Tokihiko raised his eyebrows.

"U-umm... I'm not sure if you've had any other recruitment requests, but would you like to join the magic martial arts club? I think you'd do well there."

"Unfortunately at this point in time I'll have to decline, I haven't had a chance to see all the clubs yet and would like to keep my options open. However no matter what happens I'll still drop by from time to time to train. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes, it would be. It is getting late, I'll see you in school tomorrow?"

"That you will, have a good night's rest, I know I'll definitely need it, the club recruitment week nightmare continues after school."

"Oh right you're in the disciplinary committee, totally slipped my mind for a second there. Alright then, see ya!"

Maya elected to leave via the front door this time while Tokihiko leaned back in his chair, his iced chocolate nearly finished by this point in time. Tomorrow is definitely going to be an interesting day.

-End of Chapter 8-

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay guys, school started so a lot of things kept popping up and getting in the way, I've also been asked to revive one of my other works so I'm gonna be working 2 projects simultaneously but yeah as usual read & review, I would love to hear your opinion!


	10. Recruitment Continues: Active Warzone

Chapter 9 Recruitment Continues: Active Warzone

As Tokihiko predicted, school went on uneventfully, aside from a little snarkiness from Subaru and a few awkward at times questions from Rie. No, the real action was to be had after school, where due to the one off chance to hold their CADs on campus, many students were engaged in altercations ranging from minor arguments to no holds barred magic shootouts.

Barely fifteen minutes after school had ended the clubs started to recruit aggressively as if they had a quota to fill or that their budgets depended on the number of new recruits (which if one actually thought it out it probably did). Tokihiko unfortunately was not in time for the argument that escalated into a magic slinging brawl but he was halfway across the small field darting between students and stands alike heading to the source of psion disturbances before anyone even noticed him pass.

"This is Mitsuya from the Public Morals Committee! Magic attacks not intended for self defence are considered criminal activity desist at once!"

Now at the scene with his committee armband on, the commotion continued as his warning fell on deaf ears, more people joining the fight. Between spells pinging their opponent's Data Fortification and physical spells being countered by different forms of defensive magic, Tokihiko started the video recorder in his left pocket and issuing commands to his CAD to prepare a wide scale magic to get his point across.

Just before he could issue the activation command for his input activation sequence however, time slowed as his Future Sight activated. A defense mechanism usually employed only to track major disturbances in time directed at him, in order to carry out his duty Tokihiko had expanded the search range to any human entity within ten meters. Normally this level of sensitivity would cause him to experience these precognitive warnings more often but in the interests of doing his job he was willing to shoulder the inconvenience.

The scene started to play out in front of him in slow motion, one of the combatants to his left using movement magic to raise several tiles to use them as projectiles against his opponent on the right. His opponent would then counter with oscillation magic to create wind blades that would deflect the concrete tiles diverting them from their intended path. All was well and good so far, except that a few of the tiles would be diverted into the audience of the quickly escalating magic battle. Onlookers who were obviously not prepared to deal with a sudden threat and would become collateral damage should the fight be allowed to continue.

Tokihiko dissociated himself from the vision he had to return to the here and now. The combatants were still inputting commands into their CADs which gives him mere seconds to come up with a solution. Resources were not the issue in this dilemma with restraint being the bigger priority. It would be incredibly easy to blanket the area in combat class counter magic however such magic would be similar in nature to antinite, a heavily restricted material used by the military. Such magic would raise questions and even if the questions were deflected, would place Tokihiko under great scrutiny.

The tiles being lifted just like how it occurred in his vision, the situation became increasingly dire. Tokihiko was running out of time and options. His hand outstretched, Tokihiko looked back into his past, searching for any magic that could possibly negate both magics at once. The answer presented itself in the nick of time. Between both sides of the fight, a shimmering wall appeared.

The wall itself was composed of a single type movement based magic. The tiles that hit it lost their momentum, fell to the ground and fragmented. The air blades created by oscillation magic simply hit the barrier and dissipated. A magic unique to those of Juumonji lineage, the barrier itself continued to refresh itself as magic tested the individual layers that although broken were simply replaced by the layers beneath it.

The magic casting coming to a standstill as a result of the Phalanx being used, several onlookers and even the magicians involved in the fight started to crane their heads looking for club management group leader that they would not find.

"Now that I have your attention."

Everyone turned to the source of the cleared throat and voice, only to find a first year with a disciplinary committee armband around his right arm. Tokihiko also had a spell prepared on standby his hand emitting psion light as he faced the crowd.

"Magic attacks are forbidden on campus. Permission has been granted for the use of CADs for demonstrational purposes only not for combat. I will be taking your statements now."

Whether they were intimidated or shocked by the use of Phalanx, Tokihiko paid the reactions of the crowd no heed as he opened a direct communication line with HQ to report the situation.

"Arrest outside of the practical skills building, five... six... seven students under arrest for unlawful use of magic. No wounded."

"You think you can just take us in without any resistance?"

One of the students apparently did not like the idea of being taken in without a fight. In reaction to his outburst Tokihiko calmly levelled his hand towards the student in question, the psion light continuing to glow and hum dangerously as he met the question with a threat of his own.

"I'd rather you don't try anything."

The student seemed to dislike being reacted to with calm rather than fear or apprehension. Whether it was because his opponent was a mere first year or because he thought he could invoke magic faster from scratch compared to an already waiting spell it did not matter either way. The moment his hand twitched towards his sleeve to pull it back to use his own bracelet CAD, Tokihiko sighed inwardly and lowered his hand towards the student's leg before invoking movement magic on his right foot.

The effect was instantaneous. Tokihiko's movement magic easily penetrated his aggressor's Data Fortification and sent his foot backwards by a meter. While it was magic on the level of a simple prank, the effect it had was anything but that. Now off balance from a violent shift in his center of gravity, the student fell forward and barely caught himself in time with both hands forward landing in an impromptu variant of a push up position.

No harm was immediately caused by the sudden attack but the magic had its intended effect, disabling his opponent long enough to make his point as he prepared another spell.

The most visible threat neutralised, Tokihiko now scanned the crowd for any other possible dissenters that might interfere with his job. He was not looking for a fight nor a reason to antagonise anyone but if there was somebody in the crowd who had a bone to pick with him, there was no reason not to respond.

To his relief, the rest of the students stayed quiet and statement taking only took five minutes. It would have definitely taken longer if pen and paper, or digital entry was involved but after all that had transpired Tokihiko was feeling particularly lazy and simply voice recorded all the statements and uploaded them to the public morals committee subnetwork. Let them deal with the statements directly.

"Hey, Mitsuya-kun! Sup!"

Hearing Subaru's voice from behind him, Tokihiko turned and returned her greeting wave.

"Nothing much, just finished up here. How's the club hunting going?"

It seems that Subaru had something on her mind as she seemed deep in thought, her gaze directed diagonally upwards while she chewed on her lip. After his gaze lingered on her for a few seconds, Subaru's biodata started to flicker in and out as multiple windows opened and close each one measuring something different from skin conductivity caused by sweat production to pupil dilation. Quickly electing to shut down the program likely started by Corrina as her idea of a joke, Tokihiko tried to bring her back to the here and now.

"Is something on your mind?"

"Huh? O-oh, yeah. I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"I didn't notice Juumonji-senpai with you just now. Seeing as you were the one who broke up the fight, do you have any idea where that Phalanx magic came from?"

To Subaru's unexpected question, Tokihiko had an on the spot dillemma. Should he divert and deny that the magic was his? Lie to her about the magic? Or tell her the truth? Picking the lesser of the three evils, Tokihiko gave a shrug and a cocky smile.

"If it fooled you as well I must be getting better at it than I thought."

"Better at what?"

"That wasn't the Phalanx. An elaborate copy that attempts to mimic the original but without access to the activation sequence so carefully guarded by the Juumonji family I have no way of casting the actual thing. Think of it like a free trial version."

Despite the convincing story, it seemed that Subaru was not completely convinced as she rested her hands on her hips and leaned towards Tokihiko nearly infringing upon his personal space.

"It looked awfully real to me."

"Well obviously. It wouldn't be an elaborate copy if it didn't look like the original. My version of it has a glaring weakness."

"What would that be?"

"Secret-desu."

Abusing the use of the word secret in his surname as he refused to reveal the spell's weakness to Subaru, Tokihiko wore a smug grin that only served to infuriate Subaru.

"Tell me!"

"Nuh uh, find out yourself! It's more fun that way."

Even after he had blatantly refused to tell her anything Subaru continued to follow Tokihiko around on his patrols though she did stop pestering him after a good ten minutes of a mixture of nagging and begging. Whether she had given up because of a lack of genuine interest or from expending all her effort made no difference to Tokihiko as he monitored his surroundings along with updates from HQ scrolling up at the corner of his vision. The case he had handled was not an isolated incident as scuffles had popped up all over the school however as he was not the closest committee member on hand the first to respond were other members instead of him.

His patrol route now covering the shooting ranges as well, Tokihiko kept an eye out for any signs of trouble while making sure nothing happened to Subaru on his watch. Most of the students that wandered around the stands during recruitment week did so in groups. This probably came from the mentality of "safety in numbers" but also could be from the harassment cases that occurred when students wandered alone and several club recruiters started to get a bit more aggressive than usual.

After nearly losing Subaru for the fifth time in a row while accompanying her, Tokihiko's curiosity started to spike as he started to suspect that his inability to keep track of her rather than being due to lapses in his attention was actually caused by a more logical answer: The involvement of magic somehow.

Before he could question her on the matter however, a commotion started to take place in front of the shooting club's demonstration area between a red headed first year and a senior from the shooting club. The shooting club senior was attempting to recruit the red head and was rather insistent on having the red head join hence the raised voices as a small crowd gathered to watch.

The pair of students now coming into Tokihiko's line of sight, his student identification program kicked in, names and student cards of the students in question appearing in drop down windows, the student being harassed Amelia Eimi Akechi Goldie from Class 1B, her harasser Tomo Suzuka from Class 2C. Rather than let the situation spiral out of control, Tokihiko released the safety on his CAD ready to take action to prevent just that until something in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Another student wearing a public morals committee armband was already on the scene. Although he was blocked by the student he was talking to, the partial features of his face available easily identified him as Class 1A Morisaki Shun. Currently in what must be an extremely stimulating conversation with a female student, Shun despite being meters away from a fight about to break out was completely oblivious to the action that transpired right in front of him.

With the female student's back turned, identification was impossible at that point in time. This however did not stop Tokihiko from turning on the recorder he was issued and pointing it in Shun's direction for a good few seconds before turning back to the situation at hand.

"Come on, your shooting talent would be wasted if you didn't join our club!"

"And I'm telling you, let me go!"

Amelia now starting to get frustrated with the senior who would not let go, Tokihiko via Continuum Analysis could see the warning signs of a CAD exiting standby mode with its safeties disengaged.

However it was not Amelia's CAD.

In the small crowd that had gathered, someone had whether out of the intent to help or ill intent had entered an activation sequence into their CAD, the target likely the pair in the center of attention. As Shun and Tokihiko were the only public moral committee members on site, the invoker of magic in this case would likely be a vigilante.

His attention now diverted to the invocation of magic, Tokihiko quickly analysed the magic being used by the would be vigilante.

Single System Movement type magic, target, Suzuka. Estimated displacement, 5 meters.

While a tad overkill even by student standards, Tokihiko was tempted to let the events transpire normally and arrest the magic invoker after the magic was cast. The area that was five meters behind Suzuka however was what made Tokihiko's blood stop cold.

The firing range that the students were demonstrating at was about that distance from Suzuka. To make matters worse, a boy was actively using one of the provided CAD rifles to shoot at the range in the exact location Suzuka would end up in if the movement magic Tokihiko foresaw were to activate.

Now left with a fraction of a second to react as the activation sequence expanded and started to form a magic sequence in the casters subconscious, Tokihiko pointed his finger at the student in question and invoked magic without the use of his own CAD.

Time Magic: Gram Reversal.

Similar in composition to its close relative Gram Acceleration, instead of accelerating the invocation of magic, Gram Reversal negates the invocation of magic by rewinding the record of magic, Gram, back to the time before the activation sequence was entered thus nullifying the invocation of said magic. While extremely convenient, the technique itself requires prior knowledge of the spell being invoked. Although this magic is made possible by usage of Future Sight to correctly identify the spell itself being used, due to the complicated nature of identifying a spell and then neutralising it, Tokihiko highly doubted any other student would be capable of such a feat.

The crisis averted for now, Tokihiko stepped forward to the pair while wearing a smile as he tried to defuse the situation.

"I'm sorry, but she has already voiced her lack of interest in joining the club. Could you please let her go? I'm sure you will find other members to join and there seems to be a small crowd that is more than interested."

The last portion directed to the crowd around him more than at Suzuka herself, upon hearing it the crowd rapidly dispersed. Killing two birds with one stone.

"You've got it wrong, we're just talking. There's nothing going on here."

Resisting the urge to snort at Suzuka's badly conceived lie, Tokihiko pushed his glasses further up his nose before pressing the matter.

"If you are just talking would you mind unhanding her? Holding someone against their will can be considered a nuisance so why don't we just call it a day and move on hmm? Nobody's in trouble here. Yet."

Her brows furrowed at the thinly veiled threat made by Tokihiko, Suzuka dropped the hand holding onto Amelia with a small huff as she turned and walked back to her clubmates. Amelia herself giving a short bow before making her way to the path that led to the administration buildings.

The situation resolved with not too much fuss, Tokihiko heaved a small sigh of relief only to find that Subaru had given him the slip once again and this time for real.

[I really need to find out how she does it.]

"Oi."

Pulled out of his thoughts by a voice directed at him, Tokihiko turned to see none other than Shun giving him a death glare, his business apparently concluded before Tokihiko's.

"Can I help you?"

Tokihiko's voice positively dripping with sarcasm as he cast a contemptuous gaze at his fellow public moral committee member, the recorder still on and now pointing at Shun.

"What are you doing here?"

"My job. Yours too I might add seeing as you're too busy to actually do it."

The jibe did not sit well with Shun as his hand twitched to the CAD holstered on his hip before he resisted the urge and decided to retort instead.

"No magic was being cast. I was keeping an eye on the situation even before you butted in!"

"I'm not here to discuss what you were or were not doing. I saw a disturbance and I handled it. Watanabe-inchou gave us specific instructions that if possible we were to intervene before an incident started to reduce the chances of fights breaking out. Or were you not paying attention to her at the time?"

Before Shun could respond, Tokihiko craned his neck to his left sensing a psion disturbance nearby.

"Duty calls. You're welcome to pursue club activities but make sure it does not interfere with your public morals committee work."

Tokihiko broke into a quick sprint towards the source of the disturbance. It seemed to be taking place in between the practical applications building and the student cafeteria. The walkways between said buildings had thick foliage and no set path in between them probably with the intentions of creating a feeling of being one with nature while on campus. As there were no stands in the area for clubs it was highly likely however that students were engaged in illicit activity.

Sure enough, right as he arrived on the scene, Tokihiko managed to watch as a Course 2 student was sent flying backwards from a Course 1 student's spell landing rather unceremoniously on his behind.

"There's no point in continuing to try you Weed! We're Blooms and you're Weeds for a reason! We're better than you and you know it!"

The "Bloom" boasting about his superiority seemed to be Honozawa Reki from Class 3C while the student sent flying back's ID card identified him as Kitama Makoto from Class 2F. There seemed to be another 4 Course 1 students backing Reki and upon closer examination, Makoto had several friends all of which were sprawled out behind him likely also beaten by Reki.

"Would you please cease and desist from your current actions? CADs are currently allowed only for demonstration purposes, fighting is completely illegal."

Now in between Reki and Makoto, Tokihiko made sure his public morals committee armband was on full display to Reki as he switched his recorder on once again.

"Hey they're sending freshmen out on patrol alone now? The public morals committee must be spread really thin!"

Reki's friends bursting out in raucous laughter at a statement one of them made, Tokihiko twitched his fingers, lifting the safeties on his CAD.

"Hey Reki, I think the freshman intends to fight you without a CAD!"

As his friends burst out in laughter once again, Reki gave a smug smirk at Tokihiko before cocking his head towards the trees that he had appeared from.

"Go on, get out of here. If you leave now I'll ignore the fact that you came here to get curb stomped. I have nothing against another Bloom."

"As much as I respect that senpai, I can't overlook your actions. Please switch off your CAD and I can put in a good word for a reduced sentence."

His smug look turning into one of anger, Reki reached for his CAD likely to cast magic once again as Tokihiko inadvertently angered him.

Now faced with the imminent threat of magic being casted on him, Tokihiko mentally went through the possible options that he could use to deal with the current situation.

Zone Interference was the first option that came to mind however it was shut down as quickly as it came. Whilst a potent measure in nullifying opponent's magic, although Tokihiko was confident his interference strength within the zone was strong enough to prevent Reki or any of his goons from casting magic, it also had the added cost of losing his Future Sight. Maintaining Future Sight on top of Zone Interference either ran the risk of the zone lacking the interference strength to negate his opponent's magic, or not being able to keep track of all the potential future possibilities. Either way it was ill advised to maintain one on top of the other.

It would work well if his opponents sticked to pure magic attacks, but the chances of his opponents switching to physical attacks and using the numbers advantange against him were too high. Well versed in martial arts he may be but even a one on five with no Future Sight would be a tall order, too tall even for him.

The next option would be to lock them all in Stasis and subdue them one by one but he also had students behind him that would witness his use of time magic thus making the option non viable as well.

The last option would be the use of a mixture of Future Sight and counter magic to deal with the threat, this being the least problematic course of action, Tokihiko readied himself just as Reki finished entering the activation sequence into his CAD.

With a flourish of his left arm and a snap of his fingers, Tokihiko casted Gram Stasis on the spell that Reki had cast, freezing it with a temporal lock preventing the spell from making a change to the Eidos.

Unlike its counterpart Gram Reversal, Gram Stasis does not require prior knowledge of the exact details of the spell being cast and only requires knowledge of which CAD casted the magic. This makes it more ideal in cases of dealing with multiple threats that are difficult to individually track via Future Sight however it does come with the obvious drawback that the spell is merely frozen and not negated completely.

"Eh?"

Momentarily confused by his magic not being cast, Reki started to tap his CAD trying to identify the cause of the problem. This gave Tokihiko time to identify the magic being cast with Continuum Analysis.

Convergence Type magic used to pressurise air before releasing the air in a spherical shockwave. While simple in nature its efficiency could be improved somewhat by directing the flow of air in a single direction to increase its potency as an anti-personnel spell, but in a situation where showing off is valued over incapacitating the opponent, the spell works fine as it is.

Now convinced that his CAD had not malfunctioned, Reki tapped the same sequence into his CAD yet again to cast the magic once more only to have it frozen once again with a flourish of Tokihiko's hand and a snap of his fingers.

"What the hell are you trying to pull?!"

After having his magic frozen time and time again by Tokihiko, Reki finally started to lose his cool and yelled his question towards Tokihiko.

"Well, potentially, you to the disciplinary committee but I can't do that with you flinging spells here and there."

Towards Tokihiko's calm answer, Reki once again tapped the same sequence into his CAD, only to have his spell frozen once again however this time Tokihiko was not even looking at him.

His attention had been diverted to the student behind him now trying to get back on his feet. Whether to help Tokihiko or not, Tokihiko pointed towards the ground, his back now turned to Reki.

"Stay down. It's easier this way."

"Stop underestimating me you asshole!"

Even with his back turned to Reki, Tokihiko still flourished his arm as he turned back to face him the magic Reki casted frozen for the tenth time.

"I'd say it's about time to wrap this up here. Will you come quietly? Or do I have to use force?"

"Force? You haven't even done anything to try and take me in! What force are you talking..."

Before Reki could finish his sentence, Tokihiko calmly snapped his fingers once again, a shockwave blast occurring not more than five meters away from Reki's side. Not close enough to cause immediate harm, but enough to cause Reki and his friends to jump out of fright.

"H-how... How did you...?"

One of Reki's friends asking the question on everyone's mind, Tokihiko's look shifted from one of indifference to a frown that clearly broadcasted his displeasure.

"I have nine more. Would you like to have them all back at once? Or will you come without a fuss?"

Fifteen minutes later after taking the names down and heading to the club management group room, Tokihiko stood once again in front of Katsuto, Mari and Mayumi to deliver his debrief of the day.

"Three incidents and eleven arrests, you've certainly been a busy bee."

As Mari offered an offhand comment while looking at the arrest report Tokihiko had submitted, Mayumi wore a slight smile from Mari's comment.

"Is there anything you would like to add to the first incident?"

"As I only reached the scene after the fight had started I was unable to determine the trigger of the fight that broke out. In that particular case I would recommend a warning to all participants."

Without looking up from the report, Mari spoke up.

"Including the student who resisted?"

"I will leave that up to your discretion."

"Eyewitness accounts report use of the Phalanx. Would you happen to know anything about that?"

Katsuto's question immediately breaching a topic that Tokihiko rather not answer, he simply shrugged as he deflected.

"I used movement magic to stop the fight. Apparently all wall shaped movement magic are called Phalanx now."

"It says here Honozawa Reki of Class 3C is under arrest for the unlawful use of magic to attack a fellow student. It also notes that he is also guilty of using magic with intention to harm a public morals committee member ten times. Can you elaborate?"

While Mayumi brought a hand to her mouth as she started to silently shake in her chair from stifled laughter, Tokihiko continued to stand at attention as he explained.

"I arrived on the scene just in time to see a Course 2 student incapacitated by Reki's unlawful use of magic. While trying to place him under arrest Reki then used magic in an attempt to harm me ten times."

"I can understand that from your report, I'm asking why did it occur ten times."

"I respected him."

"You respected him? What do you mean by that?"

"To attack a person and fail three times but still continue, that takes guts. To fail five times and still continue, that takes persistence. But to wish to continue after nine times and go for lucky number ten, that takes a large amount of stupid."

Mayumi now shaking even more violently, giving up all pretenses of coughing as she giggled in her seat, Katsuto gave her a sidelong glance before sighing and asking a question of his own.

"Can you explain why you did not take him in as soon as possible?"

"I acted in the best interests of the other nearby students to minimise collateral damage and prevent any harm from befalling them. I would not be able to do so if I focused simply on arresting Reki."

"I see. I suppose a suspension would not be avoidable in this case then. One more thing, during the incident involving Tomo Suzuka, you made a recommendation of a simple warning as well due to no magic being involved. However you added a footnote to the video recording accusing Morisaki Shun of dereliction of duty. Do you have anything to add regarding the matter?"

Tokihiko's gaze now back on Mari as she posed the question, he stiffened slightly before answering.

"It is as you saw in the report. Morisaki did nothing to mediate the matter despite being on the scene first. He was distracted at that point in time and I would have simply let the matter rest however he deigned it necessary to accost me for doing my job afterwards."

"I see. That is all, thank you for your work today."

After a quick bow to the three seniors in front of him, Tokihiko made his way home. By the time he left the school gates the sun was starting to set the air starting to cool as he took a slow pace home from the station.

The front door easily swung open with a lazy flick of his thumb across the biometric scanner as Tokihiko shambled through the doorway dumping his bag somewhere close to the shoerack.

Thankfully Corrina showed up wearing her normal clothes indicating that she had no pranks planned for today. Tokihiko was not in the mood for any jokes at this point in time and just wanted the day to end so he could rest his weary body. Of course, life does not always go according to plan.

"Tokihiko, we need to talk."

"Can it wait Corrina? I just want to have dinner and crash."

"Well, the situation is not urgent in itself but I would like to settle it as soon as possible."

Now mildly suspicious due to any lack of teasing or use of phrases carrying a suggestive nature, Tokihiko turned his attention to the home helper in full motioning for her to follow him to the living room. He took a seat on the couch and motioned for her to do the same before speaking.

"I assume this cannot wait until tomorrow?"

Following closely behind with a glass of water, Corrina placed the water down in front of Tokihiko to drink before taking a seat on the opposing couch.

"Yes. It is a question I've been meaning to ask ever since I arrived but I have been busying myself in an attempt to postpone it. However now that the amount of tasks I have remaining have started to dwindle, I am no longer able to delay it any longer."

"Ok... What is it?"

As expected the answer was frank and to the point.

"Tokihiko... What is your core directive?"

The moment he heard those words Tokihiko accidentally gulped down a little too much water and started to cough, putting the glass down and covering his mouth as he cleared his throat from the sudden shock. Even then he was still at a loss for words.

"Core... Directive?"

"Well, in non AI terms I suppose it would be your priority objective. Or your raison d'etre."

"Before I answer, may I know why you are asking?"

To his surprise, Corrina broke eye contact and looked down to the ground before slowly raising her gaze back at him. Although not programmed to do so Corrina seemed to imitate body language indicative of internal emotions.

"I have no memory of who I was or why I was sent here. In the data storage that I unpacked from only the base elements of my core programming were stored. Memory is usually kept separately for ease of transfer. By rebuilding portions of my short term processing files and functionality matrices I can recreate a brief history of my creation but the purpose is totally lost to me."

"Did you learn anything about your creation that would help answer the question?"

"My processors were fabricated extremely closely to that of a human mind. It's the only explanation for placing logic matrices so close to emotion simulators. However my origins are not enough. Wouldn't you agree? Without a reason to function there's no point in functioning. That is why I am asking you."

"So you're asking me about my reason to live not because you want to understand my intentions but so that you can follow a similar purpose?"

Now leaning forward and hanging on to every word, Corrina nodded eagerly.

A slow sigh started to escape from Tokihiko's lips. As he leaned back on the couch he sat on Tokihiko rested his head back as well as he stared at the ceiling for several minutes before looking back down at Corrina.

"If that is the case I'm sorry I cannot help you."

"Why not? Do you not trust me? Have I proven myself untrustworthy in some way?"

"It is not a matter of trust..."

"Then why?! I am not asking you of anything drastic or unreasonable! Why can't you tell me?!"

Her voice raised, Corrina slammed her fist down on the table causing the water in Tokihiko's glass to shake slightly before resting. Realising the extent of her actions, Corrina quickly sat back and started to apologise.

"I-I'm sorry I don't know what came over me... I-I..."

"It's alright to be angry, anybody would be in such a scenario. But it's the truth. I cannot provide you a reason to exist because I don't have one myself."

"That can't be. Then why do you go to school? How can you exist without a reason?!"

A guilty look slowly etching itself across Tokihiko's features, it gave his young face a gaunt appearance as Tokihiko took another sip of water.

"I was born from the union of the Mitsuya and Juumonji families. From a marriage of such fine pedigree they expected a powerful heir of amazing capabilities. Imagine their horror when they realised that their son not only failed to inherit the specialties of either family, he was born specialised."

A look of surprise quickly masked by Corrina covering her face, Tokihiko continued his grim tale.

"My parents still provided me with love and support despite all that happened, but their families were not so forgiving. Exiled from both houses my parents were forced to give up their names. Kicked out of their homes, and treated as outcasts. My only hope of gaining any form of recognition was to join the military. Gain prestige, bring some shred of honour back to my family who had lost everything. I embarked on missions few qualified for, and even less survived. I trained myself to become a weapon and nothing more. Fought for the removal of nuclear weapons and any who tried to use them. In the process I ended more than a few lives, murdered them in cold blood for the sake of my mission and my goals. But it was all for naught. In exchange for a friend's life I sacrificed my own. I watched him live as I myself was condemned to a fate worse than death. Lost in the streams of time I could only watch as my family deteriorated further in my absence. Can you comprehend how it feels to watch your parents die? If not your parents your creators. My parents died broken and dejected, shattered and depressed at the loss of their only son."

Taking a moment's respite in his long monologue, Tokihiko took the opportunity to look out the window for a while, the sun having long set as a crescent moon started to rise.

"Even after I returned that's the only thing I am seen as. A weapon. A tool to be used for the benefits of others. At this point I don't care. I have nothing binding me to this time this reality. It wouldn't be a stretch to say that I am nothing but a ghost, a wanderer a shadow of the person I once was. You want a reason to live, I want to help you I really do. But am I, a person who lacks purpose, who lacks ambition really the person to ask?"

Silence fell once again between the two occupants of the living room. Even as he mentally revisited his situation again and again this time around he felt almost relieved after sharing his plight with Corrina. Mentally he may have the age of a man well past his prime but physically he was still a teenager.

A small weight on his heart being lifted, Tokihiko drained his glass and started to stand until Corrina started to speak once again.

"Would it be possible to say goodbye? To give your parents some closure?"

Corrina was well aware of Tokihiko's magical situation. As the other half responsible for his CAD design and programming and even correcting a few of his activation sequences, she was one of a very small handful of people who was aware of his true nature: a Timewalker.

"What good would going back do? Even if it was possible, what good would changing the past achieve? Going back or forwards in such a large leap isn't like walking through a doorway. We don't exist on a timeline, we exist as a single strand woven into an inconceivable fabric of time. Even with months of planning and plotting there's no way to guarantee I can go back and still return to the same reality that I departed from. Give it up. I'm sorry that I couldn't be of help to you."

Now on his feet and still holding the glass, Tokihiko started to take a small stretch to increase blood flow to his extremities a small sigh escaping his lips. Before he could start walking however, Corrina stood up as well and blocked his way to the door.

"I refuse to accept this."

"Huh?"

With both her arms, Corrina pushed Tokihiko backwards onto the couch he had stood up from. Although Corrina had tuned the HAR to bypass the factory limits on exertion strength, the combination of Tokihiko's unbalanced stance and surprise did not require her to bypass the limit in order to force Tokihiko back onto the couch as she sat next to him.

"Corrina! What on earth are you... mmpgh!?"

*CLANG*

"Relax, physical contact is said to sooth physical and emotional pain."

"Corrina! Your chestplate! Very hard! Leggo!"

"Oh, sorry."

Now released from her clutches, Tokihiko took a few deep breaths before staring back at the AI, his breath caught in his throat as she was closer to him than he was comfortable with. As he slid back several centimeters Corrina tilted her head.

"I understand that you and I lack a core directive but maybe in time we will find one. Does that sound agreeable?"

After offering a proposal, Corrina offered out a single hand. Based on the assumption that the hand was offered to give a handshake, Tokihiko fell for Corrina's trap as he offered his own hand, being pulled into a hug by Corrina. Instead of what is normally supposed to be malleable polycarbonate, Corrina had personally installed a subdermal titanium plate underneath the polycarbonate dermal layer common to most HAR. The result...

*Clang*

"Ow!"

Corrina's affectionate antics aside, barely a few seconds into her "hug" the house phone started to ring. However the ringtone that sounded through the room speakers was not the one normally associated with common incoming calls.

"This ringtone..."

Corrina had taken it upon herself (she had taken a lot of things upon herself), to categorise call identities and assign a specific ringtone to each group. The group that was assigned to this ringtone was none other than...

"The Ten Master Clans." Corrina said, finishing Tokihiko's sentence.

Extricating himself from Corrina's clutches, with a wave of his hand Tokihiko dimmed the room lights and set the windows to private mode. A sequential thumb to finger tap later, the television screen in the center of the room turned on, with none other than Mitsuya Gen on the other side of the line.

"I assume this line is secure if you're calling me like this."

"Of course, I wouldn't do so if otherwise."

Although amicable, the rapid exchange between the two quickly settled the pleasantries of the conversation as Gen quickly got down to business.

"Mitsuya-kun, there is a matter that if possible I would like you to handle..."

-End of Chapter 9-

Author's Note:

Reply to Guest Review by Masked Guest: Hello, thank you for reviewing the previous chapter, unfortunately since you didn't have a account I can't reply directly but nvm I'll just drop it here anyway! You asked me to clarify Tokihiko's character so I'll do it here. The first time he did it was to Juumonji who was already applying pressure using his position to get answers. The second time was to Mayumi, another ten master clan member (I'm sensing a pattern here), as well as Suzune and Mari who are members of the student council and disciplinary committee respectively, AND they promised not to tell anyone. The final spilling of beans occurs to Maya who openly talks about her own magic, and while a magician who has no secrets is not much of a magician, as a person Tokihiko is very honor bound so if someone shares secrets of their magic he feels the need to respond in kind. However to other people who he owes no debt to or are not of a higher authority, complete silence. (An example you'll see is in Chapter 6 after the whole explanation slew to Mari, he uses time magic again in front of her in Chapter 7 and is preparing a snide reply rather than an explanation because Tatsuya is around.)


End file.
